Living Beyond Memory
by moonjump05
Summary: Ten years after Final Fantasy IX, with old memories refusing to die, Mikoto must gather her courage to fight for her new home. But can she stop the threat when it comes out of the darkness? Please R&R! Revised Chapter 6! Chapter 23 now up!
1. Memoria

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Revisions all around. The basics will remain the same, but the total will be better!

Chapter 1

Raining...

It was always raining. The tiny raindrops hit the glass, running down the pane in rivulets. There was not as much rain as in Burmecia, but the sight was still depressing nonetheless. 

A face showed in the gray glass, reflecting a pale disk with two dark spots where the eyes

should be. A young woman stood in front of the blurred landscape, the scene's colors mixing together like an Impressionist painting. She stared out as if trying to discern something in the distance.

"Mikoto, can you help me lace up my dress?" a sweetly feminine voice asked.

The young woman, Mikoto, narrowed her eyes, _there is nothing out there_, she told herself, and quickly turned away from the bleak outdoors. She tried to suppress her bad feeling, but the ominous presence would not be dismissed as it squirmed up her spine. _Now is not the time for my danger sense to act up._

She took a deep breath and faced her queen, "Of course, Your Highness."

Her slippered feet making no sound on the thick rugs underneath, Mikoto walked across the

grand room. Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th, now queen, had not changed in the ten years of her rule. The petite young woman had become a vivacious beauty. The downside of two pregnancies lost on her. A compassionate, yet determined leader, Garnet commanded the unanimous respect of the great country of Alexandria. However, no matter how wonderful a leader, she still needed help getting into the old fashioned gown she was wearing.

Mikoto, sister to both the savior and would-be destroyer of the world, on the other hand was

cursed with the adolescent body of a genome. Slightly taller than Garnet, Mikoto had only hints of curves for all of her twenty five years of age. In an attempt to appear more feminine, she had let her blonde hair grow out, but she felt the effort was wasted.

When the last string was tightened, Garnet exhaled in relief, "Ah...Thank you, Mikoto. Now I

feel confident enough to face the ambassadors this evening." she chuckled.

Mikoto smiled weakly, "It is amazing how looking one's best can boost one's confidence, but

are you sure it is safe to invite all of those people here?"

Garnet's pleasant face turned into a frown, "Why? Have you felt something?"

"Yes," she paused, her small smile turning into a grin, "but it is most likely just Zidane spiking the punch."

The queen laughed, and straightened out her many layered gown, "It is such a shame I can not

dress you up tonight," Garnet replied, "but we do need you to look after Terra and Leo."

Mikoto visibly paled at the mention of dressing up and going to a social event, "I understand."

"Formal wear is not unbearable, however uncomfortable it may be." The queen remarked. 

The genome looked down at her own drab dress, feeling somewhat underdressed standing next to the queen of Alexandria, "No matter how I am dressed, I am still me," she paused, "But I would rather watch over Terra and Leo than go to some ball."

The queen's expression turned serious once more, "You do feel something, a warning

perhaps?"

Mikoto's brows furrowed, "I can not tell."

"I will post extra guards just in case though, I respect your abilities far too much to disregard

them."

The blonde nodded, "Thank you." She just wished she wasn't right so often. It would be

easier if everyone did not depend on her constantly. She didn't think her powers were so great, but they did help protect Terra and Leo, and that was all that mattered.

Mikoto waited while Garnet gave herself another glance over. The queen adjusted her necklace as a soft knock was heard over the steady rain. A woman's face, showing only one eye, appeared in the doorway, "Your Majesty, we are ready for your entrance. If you would."

The young queen smiled in response, "I am coming Beatrix." She then took a deep breath as

Mikoto felt all of the anxiety and nervousness drain away from her. She glided, as all ladies seemed to do, through the door, disappearing as the trumpets started with the Alexandrian national anthem.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mikoto closed the door silently, and walked back through the room to the nursery.

It was a big room, the walls painted in bright primaries added a cheerfulness to the grand castle decor found elsewhere. A huge picture window took up an entire wall, the curtains halfway drawn to muffle out and sound of lightening possible from the storm.

She found the two children sleeping peacefully, totally oblivious to the increasing rate of deluge that poured from the heavens. Protecting these two was her duty, her purpose for being in Alexandria. Her brother, Zidane, wanted her here, but until the children were born she had been bored out of her mind. Even living in the Black Mage Village had been more exciting than Alexandria when she first came here with Zidane.

Quietly approaching the nearby crib, she found little Leo making soft baby noises. The younger of the two siblings, Leo was only eighteen months old. His face was still chubby with pinch-able cheeks and topped with a tuft of blonde hair. _He may be cute now, but he'll grow up to be a heart breaker_, she thought. Mikoto brushed her finger against his cheek and pulled his blanket up around his shoulders, tucking him in.

She then turned her attention to the toddler Terra. The girl had just had her third birthday and

clutched one of the many stuffed animals given as gifts to her chest. Her wavy brown hair escaped it's braid, and was curled around her face. She was haphazardly lying halfway off the bed, maybe having a bad dream. But Mikoto could feel nothing besides a vague sense of disorientation coming from the princess. Confused, the genome grasped her charge and pulled her into a safer position on top of the covers.

Satisfied with her work, Mikoto went to her chair by the nursery window. Sitting, she prepared for another long night. She hesitated, then pulled the curtain away and peeked through to watch the falling rain.

(Mikoto raised her hand, shielding her eyes from the light that bombarded her senses every time Kuja destroyed a piece of Terra.

Huge, angry explosions filled her vision and the deafening roar ringed in her head.

And above her small form was her brother, Kuja, floating in the air high over Bran Bral. The

normally silver genome had fulfilled his destiny, becoming a crimson angel of death. His blood red body mirroring the red explosions all around. 

The ground underneath Mikoto shook as pieces of Terra came crashing down, their crystalline

forms shattering on impact with the ground.

She watched Kuja escape the destruction on his silver dragon. Their shimmering forms fading

into the distance as more explosions followed in their wake, bringing Mikoto's gaze back to her

surroundings.

The pieces of Terra came down next to her. The debris rushing past her in a flurry of crystal

shards. Then it slowed, pieces of her former home fell and exploded-almost in slow motion. Mikoto could see each individual piece meet it's demise.

It was like being an ant in a rainstorm. The huge crystals fell and splattered like the raindrops

that poured outside.

The rain she found so depressing.

Mikoto watched the final moments of Terra. She watched her home be destroyed.

She closed her eyes......but a tear escaped and fell along with it's crystalline brothers.

They hung suspended in the air, the light from the other's destruction only serving to make their descent a sparkling array of reflections. Creating a finite beauty.

The tear ended it's journey-shattering along with it's fallen brethren. It's destruction signaled by a brilliant flash of light...)

Mikoto was jolted awake by a blinding flash of lightening from outside. The soft rain from

earlier had turned into the torrential downpour of a thunderstorm.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Mikoto quickly checked the children. They were

still asleep, blissfully unaware of the state their caretaker was in.

She pondered her dream. It was frightenly real-nearly surreal, _more a memory rather than a dream_. However, she had not been on the ground at the time of Terra's destruction, she had been

aboard the Invincible. She had no memories of the destruction. _But_, she thought with a sickening feeling, _her viewpoint had almost been the surface of Terra, almost like the viewpoint of the planet itself_.

The sickening feeling grew worse, deep abyss in her heart, _the viewpoint of Terra? Was that even possible? Could the planet see it's destruction at the hands of it's own child?_

_ Could Terra weep?_

"Auntie Mikoto?"

Mikoto turned from the window to find the small form of the crown princess of Alexandria at

her side. The girl was scared looking, with big, puffy red eyes. Waves of fear were coming from her, driving her to the safety of her 'aunt's' arms, "What is it?"

"Thunder scares me." The child whispered pitifully.

"Come here and I'll brush your hair and sing you a song to help you sleep." the genome

soothed.

Terra happily climbed into her lap, a stuffed moogle held tightly. Mikoto reached behind herself for the brush, and started humming while she separated and combed the girl's thick, dark, curly hair. The sounds and motions comforted the child, but that was not the only thing.

Mikoto had always been able to feel things, and sometimes project the feelings onto others.

That was what caused Garland to make her the back-up angel of death. It was what made her different from the other genomes. _It was what made her different_.

But being different wasn't a gift, _it was a curse_, she thought. Her power put up a wall between herself and others. Even those who were considered friends, treated her with a reserved politeness. Few completely trusted her once they knew of her ability to influence others. Zidane didn't help at all, he called her his personal psychic. 

She was needed to watch over the princess and prince of Alexandria, and the feeling helped

when she felt ostracized, but didn't completely dispel the barrier that separated her from others. Rather, it drew attention to the power that plagued her being. 

It was her particular powers that put her in her position at the castle. Her skills could locate

others, influence basic emotion, and she had a highly attuned danger sense. Queen Garnet was

particularly happy with the last skill as she was an over protective mother.

Mikoto continued her own magic as Terra's breathing became slow and regular. Soon enough

the girl was asleep once again. She shifted Terra's weight to her arms and carried her back to bed.

There the girl rested peacefully as the storm continued to rage outside.

The genome straightened herself out , passing an ever critical eye over her appearance, she

frowned, dismissing it quickly. She turned to check on Leo in his crib, her back facing the window.

She paused mid-step...

Feeling a tingling running down her spine, like ghostly fingers massaging her, Mikoto's danger sense flared. Not making any sudden movements, she slowly turned towards the low rumble. _That was not thunder_.

Mikoto could make out a blurred figure outside the window, waiting...

It came closer.

She stepped back cautiously, ready to signal for the guards. If it was some kind of animal the worst thing to do would be to start shouting. That would only startle the beast, and it would become a bigger problem as it sought safety. Hopefully it would just go away.

Mikoto watched as the form retreated, breathing a sigh of relief.

Only to have the figure rush towards the window-shattering the glass panels. Lightening erupted outside, stark white lines against the limitless sky illuminating the silver dragon as it made it's way inside.

The crash woke the children, whom Mikoto gathered into her arms as the dragon spotted them

across the room. The beast locked eyes with Mikoto as it advanced. It's claws crushing furniture, and it's wings and tail tearing pieces of the wall apart. It raised it's mighty head and let out a blood chilling wail that echoed throughout the castle.

Then the dragon rushed forward it's massive form crushing anything that lay in it's path. Mikoto could see the whites of the beast's eyes, it was upon them. "PROTECT!!!"

The dragon's attack failed as a shield appeared around it's targets. It's claws and teeth glanced

off of the barrier, the residual energy tracing lines up the beast's nerves. Mikoto watched as the dragon recoiled in pain, it's cries even higher pitched in agony. She watched as the door behind her flew off it's hinges as guards stormed in around her. She watched the dragon fall from multiple attacks. It's death throes twitching it's body around the small room.

The dragon's wails screamed an inhuman pain, then silence. 


	2. Lindblum

Disclaimer: Nope...not mine.

A big thanks goes out to Jenova for being my first reviewer! Revised!

Chapter 2

Mikoto watched the verdant scenery pass by underneath the airship. The once Mist-covered

lowlands now were lush with plant life. Green was spread as far as she could see, only

disappearing into the depths of the distant sapphire ocean. An ever present breeze blew her blonde bangs away from her forehead, cooling her in the late summer sun.

Whenever she traveled by airship, Mikoto would spend much of the journey out on the deck,

leaning over the railing. She couldn't stand being cooped up inside. The airship creaked and

groaned from the cabins, however outside only the wind and occasional bird were heard.

Looking up, Mikoto saw a flock of simple white doves. The avians flew past at eye level, their

bodies softly reflecting the afternoon sunlight.

She liked the view of nature surrounding her. Bran Bral had been full of coldness-the crystals

filled with the emptiness that the inhabitants shared. _But Terra was gone_, and now Mikoto lived

in this green world.

Turning away from the railing with a final glance at the flora, she started walking to the stairs

that led below deck. Zidane, the children, and herself were traveling on a cargo ship, Venture. It

was an older ship, built before the invention of the steam engine. 

Continuing down a hallway, Mikoto thought that age lent the airship most of it's charm. Her

booted feet thudded against the graying wooden floorboards, and her fingers ran along the

decorative moldings along the wall. She passed some interior windows that separated public

areas of the ship, their mismatched stained glass window panes filtering the low level of light

into tinted shafts. All of this contradicted the latest addition, a newly installed steam engine.

After the Mist disappeared, many people were weary, for how could the majority of transport

vessels run? At first long distance travel and trade practically stopped, the only non-Mist running

ships being military. However, Regent Cid of Lindblum solved the problem by developing the

acclaimed steam engine. Then the airships needed to be overhauled, and a new engine installed.

Considering the number of airships grounded, this took time and money. Even now though,

Gaia's economy was still recovering, but without the threat to their world the denizens of Gaia

had hope for a bright and prosperous future.

Yanked out of her musings by the sound and heat of the engine room she had just passed,

Mikoto continued onward to her destination- the bridge. Upon reaching her goal, her green eyes

scanned the large windowed room until she found her quarry. She stepped up to the burly man

standing at the helm she, "Excuse me, but how much longer until we reach Lindblum?"

He turned, and glanced down at her petit form, "Ah now missy, not much longa, meybe an

'our or two at th'most." the helmsman answered cheerfully.

Seeing the wide grin plastered on the husky man's face, and feeling the longing coming from

him, Mikoto decided he was probably happy to be headed home. She returned his grin and

thanked him, heading off to the cabins.

He was going home, and she wondered what that felt like. She lived in Alexandria, but it

never really felt like a home. _Nowhere I have lived has_, she thought a bit morbidly. Terra and Leo were her reasons for staying there, not any feelings of attachment.

Her thoughts turned to the children. Following the attack from the silver dragon last night,

Queen Garnet decided that her children were not safe in the Alexandrian castle. So she had

contacted Regent Cid to shelter them temporarily. The queen must have thought her children

would be protected from any more attacks due to Lindblum's massive air fleet. Alexandria's own

fleet paled in comparison, save for the Invincible, which was grounded. The queen not trusting

anyone enough to fly the ship of destruction.

Her brows furrowed as she thought of the attack. _Why only one dragon? And why go after the_

_children? More disturbingly, where did the monster come from? Mist monsters cannot survive_

_without Mist_.

Turning a corner she wondered, _what kind of sadistic bastard would want to harm a three year old and an eighteen month old? _Even if they were the princess and prince of Alexandria. She could picture in her mind's eye Terra and Leo. Terra's pretty dark brown curly hair and her dark eyes, an image of innocence. And Leo, a near carbon copy of Zidane except for the brown eyes and no tail.

That silver dragon had come after the children. The two who had brought so much joy to

everyone around them. The two everyone loved, and wanted to protect. The two who were like

the children she probably would never have.

_If anything happened to them, I could never forgive myself_.

Closing her eyes and composing herself, Mikoto walked on, determined not to think anymore

morbid thoughts. By the time she reached the cabin, she was calm and collected, but her

eyebrow raised when she heard some very suspicious giggling coming from inside the door.

Curious, Mikoto turned the knob."What the...?"

Zidane was seated on a bench, his daughter standing next to him. But what caught Mikoto's

eye was the fact that his face was red, unnaturally red. Terra stood on the bench smearing rouge

not only to Zidane's mouth, but his entire face. His blonde hair, normally tied back, sported on

assortment of bows. Leo was on the floor next to them grinning.

Terra was nearly beaming, "Auntie Mikoto! Lookie how pretty daddy is!"

Stifling a chuckle, Mikoto walked over to her luggage and pulled out a blue dress with white

lace. With the seriousness the situation required, she said, "Here Terra, we can dress him up in

this too."

Terra's grin got even wider, while Zidane just groaned, "Oh no...I'll never live this down."

-----------------------------------------------------

A bit of scrubbing and a change in clothes later, Zidane joined Terra, Leo, and Mikoto on the

deck of the airship. They peered down when the clouds dissipated, showing the technological

hub of Gaia.

To truly appreciate Lindblum, one had to arrive by airship. The Grand Castle walls stood true,

the massive structures had been erected many years before to shield the city during the numerous

wars of the past. When the late Queen Brahne had attacked the city, only the walls remained

unscathed, a tribute to the people who built them. 

Looking down, the chaotic masses below seemed to be mere ants scurrying about. The sights,

sounds, and smells- especially the gyhsal pickles- were nearly overpowering at ground level, but

up here they blended together to create a more pleasant atmosphere.

The Venture passed high over the city towards the impressive docks, going much more slowly

than the newer airships. With a final look, Mikoto turned away from the sight-seeing, and noticed

the wind had ruffled the princess' hair. She leaned over and smoothed Terra's hair and fixed her

hairbow. The little girl squirming under the attention.

She then started to straighten her skirt and tuck the loose strands of hair behind her ears,

trying to make herself presentable. 

Zidane turned to face her, "You look fine Mikoto, don't worry so much."

She shot him a glare, "That is rich, coming from the one who spends more time in front

of a mirror than his wife."

He grimaced, "Hey! You're not supposed to know that! Oh right I forgot," his voice took

on a mystic quality, "nothing is hidden from the awesome psychic powers of Mikoto."

"Stop it, you will make me blush."she said, not really meaning it.

He grinned, "Like that'll ever happen," ignoring the inflection of her voice, then in a

whisper, "but tell me in advance so I can put some money on it."

Mikoto rolled her eyes and continued the motion, turning around. She hefted the bag

behind her on her shoulder, then knelt down and picked up Leo. The little boy was quite big for

his age, but so quiet. He hardly ever made any sounds, and never mimicked the language as he

should by now. Garnet, like all mothers, was worried about it and tried at every opportunity to

get him to make some significant noises. As for herself, she was glad he was so quiet, his sister

Terra talked enough for both of them.

She turned back to Zidane, "I will take Leo, and you can hold Terra's hand."

Zidane nodded and took his daughter's hand, the girl was nearly jumping up and down

from excitement. They stayed on the deck while the airship made it's final approach into the

docks. With a sudden lurch, the hulking mass came to rest against the metal piers in the building. 

The anxious passengers stepped off the aged airship as soon as the ramp was lowered.

-------------------------------------

Waiting to greet the new arrivals was a young woman with thick purple hair. That in itself

was unusual, but not so much as the gray horn peeking out between her bangs. Eiko

Carol-Fabool, one of two surviving summoners, and adoptive daughter of Regent Cid.

The mischievous little girl Mikoto had met all those years ago in Bran Bral had developed

into a respectable woman. _No doubt Lady Hilda's doing_. Instead of a yellow jumper, she now

wore a long pink dress that darkened into a deep red at the hem, neckline, and sleeves. She

proudly wore the ribbon and her memory earring from the journey. 

She smiled up at them walking down the ramp, Mikoto didn't need her powers to tell that

the summoner was happy to see them, "Hello Zidane, Mikoto. Welcome to-"

"What 'bout me?" an angry princess demanded.

Eiko turned towards Terra, who was making a face from her father's side. She made a

little bow, "Oh, my sincerest apologies! Welcome Princess Terra til Alexandros the 1st."

"That's better." Terra said, but was still making a face.

The summoner just smiled, she had always liked Terra, she reminded her of herself all

those years ago. "Welcome to Lindblum, home of the great summoner Eiko! I will be available

for autographs later."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow, _so maybe the respectable front was only skin deep_.

Eiko, not receiving the response she wanted, puffed out her cheeks and stamped her

foot. "None of you know greatness when you see it!"

Silence.

Eiko relented, "Alright, alright! I get the picture. Mikoto, I'll take you and the kids to

your room," she turned to Zidane, "but Father wants to see you."

"Bet Cid can't wait to see my face!" he beamed.

Mikoto inwardly snorted, apparently she was the only one who remembered what

happened last time they were here. Needless to say, it involved a Float spell, four pounds of

potatoes, and a rubber chicken. "I would not hold my breath."

Zidane laughed nervously, "That's harsh sis, see ya later."

As he walked off ahead of them, Eiko took Terra's hand and led the way to the guest

room.

------------------------------------

"Here you are!" Eiko chirped, "you three make yourselves comfy, and there's a room

moogle if you need anything. Be careful around him though, he'll go berserkers if you mess up

his room. I'll be back in a few." At that she ruffled Leo's sandy hair and walked out.

Mikoto ushered the children up the stairs to the bed area. To her complete and utter

horror the guest room was still the same as always, that sickly pink color scheme. Everything

was pink, sure she had worn pink years ago, but that was when she had no choice in the matter. 

Noting she could do nothing about the interior decorating, she placed Leo down and then

slung the bag off of her shoulder. Finally free of the weight, she rotated her sore shoulder. _Why_

_did I pack so much? I'm a mage, not a body builder_.

Seeing Terra climb onto a nearby bed, she made her way over to the fluffball that

matched the room so well.

The moogle was nearly bursting with excitement. Apparently this room wasn't used to

often. "Good evening Mistress! I am Mogki, at your service, kupo!"

The genome smiled at him, his excitement was bursting from him in waves, "Why thank

you, I'm sure we will lack nothing with you around," his little fuzzy chest swelled out,

"however," Mikoto glanced behind herself, "your nice room is in danger from two little

monsters."

At that Mikoto stepped aside to reveal a bouncing Terra on the once pristine bed, and Leo

was trying his best to climb up and join her.

The moogle's chest deflated, his eyes bulged out, and his pom-pom turned a disturbing

shade of purple. "NOOOOOO! My beautiful beds! How could you, kupo!"

The last part came out almost as a despairing wail. The little moogle was very dedicated

to his duties. Mikoto stepped forward and seized a giggling Terra. "Pom-pom purple!"

Terra reached down and tried to touch it, but Mogki scurried away. He looked around

frantically, ready to defend his room from any further attacks.

Mikoto called to him in a soothing voice, "Mogki, calm down," her face threatened to

release a smile as she continued, "besides, that shade of purple doesn't go with the color scheme

at all." 


	3. Reappearance of Mist

Disclaimer: Hmmm...let me check....sorry, still not mine.

I would really like some feedback on this story. I will finish it no matter what, but let me know

how it's coming along. Revised!

Chapter 3

After the giggles subsided, Mogki regained what was left of his dignity and Mikoto

started the chore of unpacking the children's and her belongings. Terra and Leo had resumed

bouncing on the bed, the room moogle wincing each time the bed let out a squeak.

"Mikoto, you can unpack later, Father needs to speak to you."

Eiko was standing at the top of the stairs. She moved forward only to have two blurs

collide and send her back on her rump.

"Auntie Eiko come to play with us!" The little princess was grinning broadly, and Eiko

was grinning right back. The summoner stood back up and tried to step forward, but Leo was

clutched to her leg and Terra was latched onto her arm. She misjudged her step and lost her

precarious balance, sending her right back on her backside.

Both children were immediately in her lap, and Eiko looked up to Mikoto, struggling to

speak over Terra and Leo's heads, "I'll handle these two, you go on ahead."

Eiko then looked to Terra, smiled and gave her a conspiratorial wink. The princess

winked back and eyed Mogki, who had appeared at Mikoto's side. He looked about ready to faint,

apparently he was well aware of the trouble Eiko could get into. Times that by two.

"Please Mistress! Don't leave me alone with those two, kupo!" the little moogle begged.

Mikoto gave him a reassuring smile and patted his fuzzy head, "I am sure you can handle

them Mogki. Be firm and stand your ground."

At that the two schemers sprang from their innocuous seated position and reached for

Mogki. Mikoto quickly sidestepped the line of fire. Eiko had her outstretched hands around the

pink, fuzzy moogle and then...

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eiko and Terra slammed headfirst into the floor. Their quarry somehow floating above

them, suspended by those absurd little wings. Mogki had a very content look on his moogle face.

Eiko sat on the floor rubbing her head with one hand and shaking the other one at Mogki,

who had stopped defying gravity, "Hey! That's not fair! Mog would always let me hold her!" she

fumed.

Mikoto turned from casting Cure on Terra's sore head, a slightly confused look on her

elfish face, "Wasn't Mog an eidolon?"

"That's beside the point!" Eiko barked, not wanting to concede to the genome's point. She

then turned to Mogki, smirking and with an evil glint in her eye she said, "You're gonna pay

now! FENRIR!"

Scared beyond belief, Mogki dashed under the minimal protection of one of his prized

beds. His fearful whimpering was audible as he waited for the end.

And waited....

And waited....

Finally a purple pom-pom appeared from under the bed, followed by a very distressed

Mogki. Eiko forgot her sore head as rocked back and forth pointing and laughing at Mogki's

cowardliness. "Hahaha...gotcha! Oh boy, you should've seen the look on your face!"

Eiko was now gasping for air, while Terra was giggling and Leo sat on the floor, clapping

his chubby hands together. Mogki's face grew red, and he turned around and stormed off to his

spot by the window.

Eiko opened her eyes and saw Mikoto, "Heheheh, Mikoto? Heheheh, you should, hahaha,

go see Father, heheheheheheh."

Leaving the trio in their mirth, the genome headed towards the lift.

------------------------------

Passing through luxurious hallways, Mikoto pondered the reason Regent Cid would need

to speak with her. No doubt about the attack.

The silver dragon.

(Rain poured outside, the dragon standing in the opening of the wall.

Time slowed...

The dragon's breath came out in a mist, the cool night air sending goosebumps up

Mikoto's arms.

Lightening flashed...)

"Watch where ya going!"an angry voice yelled.

Jolted out of her stupor, Mikoto muttered an apology as she passed the guards at the lift. _What the hell was that? _She wondered, her short delusion disturbing her more than she would like to admit. 

The trip up to the next level seemed to take forever, but in actuality took no time at all,

and Mikoto was soon in Regent Cid's conference room. From the sounds of angry voices

reaching her ears, Regent Cid and Zidane were either arguing or mad. She wouldn't be surprised

if it were both. As she stepped through the doorway, her footsteps reached those present and the

voices stopped. The three there dropped their gazes to the floor. _They must have been discussing_

_me_.

Zidane stood to her right, his tail twitching, a sign of anxiety. He was dressed in his usual

style, not too different from his journey ten years ago. He now wore a long, dark blue overcoat,

his hair was neatly tied back and his belt fit. He carried no weapon, Queen Garnet deeming it

unnecessary.

Standing face to face with Zidane was Regent Cid and his wife Lady Hilda. The Regent

had aged but still looked gallant. In addition to his trademark mustache, he now sported a short

white beard. Lady Hilda discontinued wearing the large headdress, her graying hair pulled back

into an extravagant bun. Jewels were draped around her neck, dangled from her ears, garnished

her fingers, and pinned up stray strands of hair. Mikoto suddenly felt underdressed in

comparison. She faced the ground, scrutinizing her own appearance.

"Ah, Welcome Mikoto, I trust the room is to your liking?" the Regent asked.

Mikoto looked up, pushing her own displeasure out of her mind, "Yes it is, and thank you

Regent Cid, Lady Hilda."

A triumphant grin appeared on Cid's face. He turned to Zidane, "At least one member of

the family gives me the respect I deserve! Ribbit...Ahem.

"Moving along," he faced Mikoto, "I would like a first hand account of the attack."

Mikoto looked at the others present. Zidane looked determined, his mind already made up

about the best course of action. Lady Hilda looked almost desperate, not wanting to believe Mist

monsters had returned after such a long time. Regent Cid looked....well, like Regent Cid, he had

his doubts, but was willing to hear her out.

"The children and I were attacked by a silver dragon." she stated firmly.

"You are sure? You are not mistaken?" a visibly shaken Hilda asked.

Mikoto looked her straight in the eye, she could feel the disbelief seeping from her, "I am

sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three looked down, contemplating. _There is something I did not know_. She could

feel their hesitation, "What aren't you telling me?" Mikoto asked icily.

Regent Cid looked at her a bit wearily, distrust briefly flashed across his aura. Mikoto

felt the sinking feeling again, whenever she openly used her powers she was met with the same

suspicion. Lady Hilda clutched her husband's arm, needing reassurance. Zidane stood apart,

and had his arms crossed.

"Dear," Hilda whispered, "I'll be going, I've....I've heard enough."

The Regent nodded and gave Hilda a reassuring squeeze around her shoulders. She

walked past Zidane and Mikoto, and disappeared through a previously unnoticed doorway.

Cid spoke up at last, "Not many know this but, the Mist has returned,"

Mikoto returned her attention to Regent Cid, "What do you mean the Mist has returned?"

she asked incredulously.

Zidane reached out to restrain her, as if it was necessary, "Hey easy sis, Cid will tell all."

Regent Cid looked disgusted, "I detest such familiarity Ribbit...ahem." Cid continued,

"As you both know my daughter, Eiko, lived in Madain Sari before living here in Lindblum.

However, she visits her old moogle caretakers very couple of years. Her previous trip was

canceled because Terra was born and we were invited to the naming ceremony. This last trip she

saw the living Iifa Tree. Being my rambunctious daughter she investigated and found Mist."

Mikoto stood there, stunned. _The Mist was back? How? The Iifa Tree had been_

_destroyed, collapsing around the dying Kuja. The tangled mass of roots now his tomb. If the_

_tree had regenerated, where were the souls going to now that Terra was destroyed? The tree's_

_only function was to aid the assimilation process. There was no purpose for it now_. Mikoto's

inner musings were cut off by Zidane.

"Well if that damned tree is alive and producing Mist, we'll just have to kill it again!" he

announced, "We can take Lindblum and Alexandria's airships and-"

Cid cut him off, "Zidane, let me remind you that you are not king of Alexandria. As such

any and all decisions have to go through Garnet."

"Come on Cid! You and I both know Dagger'll agree to it! Especially when she hears

why." Zidane countered.

Regent Cid's expression hardened, and his voice took on a more authoritative tone,

"Consort Zidane, I, Regent of Lindblum, am entrusting you with the message to Queen Garnet til

Alexandros the 17th."

Zidane looked ready to explode, the rage coming off of him in never ending torrents, so

Mikoto cut in to break the tension, "Aren't you both forgetting something important?" they both

stopped their death glares to look at her, "Why is the Mist back?"

Zidane looked a bit shocked, confusion filling him, "Why does it matter? We just need to

blow the tree up!"

Cid stepped in, "Zidane, you insolent whelp! You can't just blast that infernal tree without

knowing the effects!"

"Do either of you two have any idea?" Mikoto asked exasperated, clearly the only levelheaded person in the room.

"No my dear, but we will soon! For I am sending the perfect investigation force!" Cid

looked downright ecstatic, his grim aura from before dissipating, "And if all goes well those

marauders will never ask me for anything again! The Plague of Lindblum-" he saw Zidane's

hardened features, "Heheheheh...Ribbit?"

"Who is he talking about?" Mikoto asked Zidane while Regent Cid appeared to be

clearing his throat.

Zidane smiled, "Ever hear of Tantalus?" 


	4. A Mirror Untrue

Sorry for the lack of update, I just moved out of state into college. Review people! Revised!

Chapter 4

"You are going to send a group of actor/thieves to find out the source of the Mist?"

Mikoto asked amazed. She knew Cid wanted to get rid of them, but this was going just a bit too

far.

"Of course not," Cid answered offended, "you are going with them."

"What?!?!?!?" her normally controlled voice rose.

Zidane stepped in between the two, apparently aware of the damage an angry Mikoto

could cause. "Hey, calm down sis," he soothed, "Tantalus guys are great- you'll love 'em."

"Besides," Cid continued, unfazed by Mikoto's anger, "Those philanderers are good at

fighting, but they couldn't pull a Cure spell out of their-"

"_Cid._" Zidane warned.

"-wardrobe. Anyway, I need a voice of reason to battle with Baku's hard head."

Mikoto still didn't look convinced, _he has an ulterior motive_, "Not to mention my going

prevents any reason for Eiko to go," she replied tartly.

A pleased expression appeared on Cid's face, as if he was glad someone figured it out,

"That is correct Mikoto, my dear. You are quite the smart one, if I was younger-"a highly amused

look from the two genomes prevented him from speaking further, "…Ribbit…ahem."

Cid looked to the doorway Hilda had disappeared through earlier, a worried look on his

face. Mikoto suddenly remembered something, "But who will watch over Terra and Leo? They

are my responsibility."

Cid seemed grateful for the change in topic, he answered, "Not to worry, Eiko and Hilda

couldn't wait to baby-sit for a while. They are quite attached to the princess and prince of

Alexandria."

She turned to Zidane, "Are you sure it is alright? Does Garnet know?"

Her brother waved his arms dismissively, "Dagger trusts them, and so do I. The kids will

be fine. Besides, anyone can baby-sit; you're more useful out there, on the field."

Mikoto glared sharply at him, hurt by his easy dismissal of her job as caretaker of his

children, "More useful?"

Zidane started slightly at the tone of her voice, remorse filling him. He scratched the

back of his head, "You know what I mean," he offered as an apology.

Cid jumped in, "Alas dear Mikoto, would you prefer to stay and baby-sit, or would you

like some grand adventure! And see the sights of our world!"

Mikoto considered his words. _She had been cooped up inside the castle, especially when_

_the children were put into her care. She had not seen much of her new home, and had_

_experienced even less of it._

When she first came to Gaia she didn't appreciate her new surroundings. Compared to the

orderliness of Bran Bral, Gaia was one inconsistency after another. She struggled to just

understand, much less like. The people's lives here were so rich with life and color, Bran Bral

was empty, like vessels without souls. Now, after living on Gaia for ten years, Mikoto wanted a

rich life. She wanted what she had missed out on for her first fifteen years, and she was still

searching for it. 

She thought of the two children who took up so much of her life now, her expression

going soft. _Do I want them to grow up in a world filled with Mist? With the years of_

_emptiness I experienced? Never getting to live the life they wanted?_

_No, never for them, they deserve more than that_.

Mikoto looked between the two men, each was waiting for her answer. Making her decision, she answered, "I will go."

--------------------------------------

"Excellent choice Mikoto! I am sure the adventure will exceed your wildest fantasies! We

were hoping you'd agree to go from the beginning, so we took the liberty of preparing a set of

traveling clothes for you. Hilda has them. Why don't you go change then report back for your

debriefing?" Cid said.

He then motioned to the discreet doorway Hilda had passed through earlier. Cid and

Zidane both gave her a small push forward, as if they were afraid of her changing her mind.

Mikoto hesitantly walked through the opening, finding a large sitting room. Numerous

chairs and tables were scattered about, opulent yet functional. Large windows covered half of the

walls, mirrors the other half, reflecting the dying rays of sunlight into the room. She looked about

for Lady Hilda, finding her facing the other way, seated at a small desk.

She walked towards Hilda, feeling fear and desperation surrounding her. Mikoto felt pity

for the elegant Lady sitting there, _she is trying to hide it so hard_.

Hilda turned around, the Lady noticed her advance in the mirror above; it appeared that

she had been crying.

"Lady Hilda, what has upset you?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

Hilda dappled at her amber eyes, her tears staining a white lace handkerchief. She then

clasped the fabric in her hands and rested them in her lap. She breathed deeply and sat up

straighter, putting on a regal persona. "Oh Mikoto, I thought…" she quickly broke down again, "I

thought that our Mist problems were over. The death and destruction, and now it's back again. I

only hope the people are not in danger."

Mikoto didn't know how to answer truthfully and to make the Lady feel better. _If the Mist_

_was truly back, then all of Gaia was in danger_. She dismissed such thoughts quickly, not even wanting to think them herself; she focused on Hilda's distress. "You must not worry so much my Lady. Perhaps it is just some fluke of nature, and not malevolent forces," Mikoto soothed, reaching out with her unique powers.

Hilda seemed a little less despondent, "I hope so…"

Mikoto changed the subject, "Regent Cid said you had some traveling clothes for me?"

Hilda snapped out of her morbid thoughts to answer her, "Oh yes, they are over there."

She pointed to a large wooden chest on the other side of the room. "Before I forget," she cut in, "I

have a choker for you. It absorbs shadow magic and raises your defense against the other

elements." Hilda reached over and gave Mikoto a simple black choker.

"Thank you Lady Hilda." the genome said formally.

Hilda nodded and glided out of the room, shutting a large oaken door. Mikoto waited

a moment, then walked over to the chest. She ran a hand over the smooth wood and the brass

ornaments, the piece of furniture was ancient. She lifted the heavy cover and pushed it back.

Inside were clothes more suited for traveling than the cotton dress she now wore. Mikoto

took the items out one by one and placed them to the side. She then unbuttoned the top of her

dress, sliding off the vest-like garment, showing the top of her petticoat. She then slipped

off the full skirt, and the fabric puddled around her feet on the floor. Next came her boots, kicked off somewhat awkwardly. She unlaced the back of her bodice and pulled the petticoat over her head. Mikoto gathered up her discarded clothes, folded them neatly, and placed them into the chest.

She stood now only in her panties and wrapped chest. Her golden tail swished freely back

and forth, now less confined She looked over to her right, at the mirrors that covered the wall, and stepping closer she gazed at her reflection.

The afternoon sun was behind her, backlighting her face and casting a strange hair halo glow around her head. The light reflected in her emerald eyes, making them glow in her shadowed visage. She tilted her head to the side, her messy blonde bangs falling over one eye and cheek. 

Nodding to herself, Mikoto changed into her new traveling clothes. She first pulled

on a pair of dark reddish brown pants, the thick fabric clung tightly to her legs. Then an off white

shirt that hung loosely off of her slender shoulders. The large sleeves draped almost past her

fingertips. She slipped a leather holster onto the tan belt, and wrapped it around her waist.

Several times she knotted the extra long belt and then strapped the additional belt on the holster

around her thigh. She pulled on the leather boots and tucked the end of her pants inside.

Mikoto stepped back up to the mirror and clasped the choker around her neck, flipping

her now loose hair out of the way; her blonde tresses had become unpinned due to her changing.

It now hung off of her shoulders, and the thin strands stirred slightly at the draft in the room. About to pin it back up, Mikoto had an idea. _A real change_.

Walking back to Hilda's desk, she searched the drawers until she found a pair of ivory

handled scissors. She sat down, looked at the mirror above, and drew back her tresses. Her

green eyes burned with determination.

Snip.

Blonde strands fell slowly to the floor.

Snip.

Laying in yellow twists.

Snip.

The late afternoon sun transmuting blonde into gold.

Snip.

-------------------------------

Peering through the looking glass, Mikoto decided mirrors were false. They only told

what lay outside, a shell.

But she was not a shell, as she had believed so many years ago. An empty vessel waiting

for the life she already possessed. She had a soul. 

  



	5. Tantalus

Disclaimer: Thanks for the thousands of dollars my loyal minions! No really I don't own them,  
  
shocker isn't it?  
  
Thanks MikotoTribal1 for your review! Keep 'em coming! Revised!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Mikoto rejoined the others in the conference room when she had finished. Her new boots  
  
clanking loudly on the stone floor.  
  
"What have you done to your hair?" Hilda asked shocked. She stood once again next to the  
  
Regent, her tears long forgotten.  
  
The female genome smiled a secret smile, "Long hair would just be a hindrance traveling."  
  
"Oh, I see." Hilda replied uncertainly.  
  
"You look lovely," Cid said, getting the party back on track, "but there is no time to  
  
waste. It will take at least a day to reach the Outer Continent. At least it will aboard the Prima  
  
Vista II."  
  
"Yeah I'll take you to say goodbye to the kids. Then Artania and I will take you to meet  
  
Tantalus." Zidane clapped a hand on Artania's shoulder. The aging minister had appeared while  
  
she was changing.  
  
Mikoto nodded politely at the older man, "It is good to see you again, Minister."  
  
"As always, it is my pleasure entirely. I am sure you are up to the challenge presented by  
  
the Regent here." Artania replied cheerfully.  
  
"C'mon! Let's go already!" Zidane interrupted, impatient. He then grabbed Mikoto's  
  
hand and nearly dragged her out of the room, Artania following a bit perplexed behind.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto walked along the now more calm Zidane and Artania silently, lost amid her own  
  
thoughts. Their boots echoed across the burgundy halls as they made their way to the guest room.  
  
A journey to the Outer Continent.  
  
The Iifa Tree…the source of Mist, siphon of souls, and convergence of Gaia and the  
  
Lifestream.  
  
She would be traveling there, possibly to destroy the mystical tree. What irony, she  
  
spends the first part of her life preparing for the assimilation through the Iifa Tree. Now she  
  
journeys to eventually bring it down. Sure, the mission was to just evaluate the situation, but she  
  
knew when her brother got his way the tree would be nothing more than ash in the deserts of the  
  
Outer Continent.  
  
Speaking of her brother, Zidane plowed onward ahead, his face in an easygoing smile.   
  
However, she knew the troubled emotions under the surface. He was worried, and a little  
  
peeved. Apparently he thought he had done a good job of killing the tree and ultimately saving  
  
the world ten years previous. He has the biggest ego, she thought, mentally shaking her head.  
  
"We're here." the Minister announced, waving to the familiar guest room door. Artania  
  
ushered Zidane and herself into where Eiko, Terra, and Leo were sitting quietly, for once. Eiko  
  
was reading the children a story, however the book was soon forgotten as the two terrors  
  
bounded towards Zidane and Mikoto.  
  
"Daddy! Auntie! We were reading a story and-" Terra shouted happily, hugging her  
  
father's legs.  
  
"Woah! Enough! You're cutting off the circulation!" Zidane laughed at his over  
  
enthusiastic daughter.   
  
She cocked her head to the side, "What's 'sir-clue-lay-ton' ?"  
  
He laughed at her childish question and knelt down on one knee, eye level with her,  
  
"Sweetie," a serious tone and expression came to Zidane's countenance, "me and Mikoto are  
  
going to leave for a while. I want you to be good for Eiko, Hilda, and Cid, okay?"  
  
Terra's eyes became teary, "No! Don't leave! I promise I'll be good! Don't go away!" she  
  
grabbed Zidane's leg again, not letting him go this time.  
  
Mikoto's heart nearly broke at the sight of the distraught child. She knelt down too, "We'll  
  
be back, don't you worry." She soothed, then wrapped her arms around her niece and used her  
  
power to gently calm Terra and put her to sleep. The girl fell into Mikoto's waiting arms.  
  
Eiko picked up and stepped forward with Leo. Zidane let Mikoto take Terra as he hugged  
  
his son and kissed his forehead, "Be a good boy now."  
  
Then so no one could see his tears, he turned and left the room. Mikoto felt his regret at  
  
leaving his children well up inside of him. She didn't think he had ever been away from them  
  
since they were born, and now to leave them, even with trusted friends, was breaking his heart.  
  
Mikoto shook her head softly, getting a sympathetic look from Eiko. She took Terra to  
  
the nearby bed and set her down, soothing the girl and sending thoughts of love and contentment  
  
into her dreams. Pulling a blanket up to Terra's tiny nose, she left the peacefully sleeping girl to  
  
follow Zidane out.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto stepped out of the cool interior of the aircar and into the blistering heat of the late  
  
summer afternoon. Hot air blasted into her face, and her lovely eyes watered from the smoke  
  
hanging in the air.  
  
Artania coughed delicately, "Right, this way please."  
  
He led them into the Theater District. The roadways were lined with playhouses and  
  
cinemas, all advertizing some show. Street performers danced, played, or sang for their  
  
respective audiences. Everyone here, it seemed, put on a show.  
  
The three walked down numerous cobblestone streets until a clock tower dominated the  
  
scenery. It was an antique, and showed signs of multiple repairs, but still it rang true. Mikoto felt  
  
the clock was the heart of the district.  
  
They stopped in front of a young woman and a young man. The girl was rather plain, but  
  
her face shone brilliantly. The young man stood close to her, obviously enjoying the company.  
  
"Lucella? Bunce? Man you two got big! What're you doing hanging around losers like  
  
these?" Zidane laughed, running up to them.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
A large man followed the voice out of the playhouse door. He was colossal, with pointy  
  
ears and goggles. It must have been…  
  
"Baku, still up to your old tricks?" Zidane replied smartly.  
  
Baku then dropped and sucker-punched Zidane in the gut. "Gwahahaha, if they were that  
  
old wouldn't you've seen 'em comin'?"  
  
Zidane lay on the ground, curled up and gasping for air, "Yeah right…sure."  
  
Baku then noticed Artania, and Mikoto. "My, a pretty one, eh?"  
  
Artania stepped forward, "This is Mikoto, the one Cid told you about." He seemed to  
  
emphasize the word Cid, as if he didn't expect Baku to remember.  
  
Zidane suddenly caught his breath and sprung up, his 'injury' forgotten. "She's my sister  
  
so you better treat her good."  
  
Baku just laughed, "And when was I ever harsh to a lady?"  
  
He stepped towards Mikoto and lifted her hand and kissed it in a more gentlemanly like  
  
manner than anyone thought possible. The female genome managed a smile.  
  
Artania looked perplexed, "You seem to be in good company, I'll give the report to Cid."  
  
and hurried away.  
  
Zidane watched the Minister until he was out of earshot, "I think you creeped him out,  
  
Baku."  
  
"Gwahahahaha, it happens," he turned to Mikoto, and clapped a giant hand on her  
  
shoulder, causing her to stumble under the weight, "come on, bet those blockheads didn't even  
  
feed ya."  
  
The suggestion of food brightened Mikoto's mood, and she gave Baku a real smile, "Lead  
  
the way."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto's eyes took a moment to adjust to the sudden lack of light, the inside of the  
  
playhouse was surprisingly dark. Zidane and Baku walked farther in ahead of her, her brother  
  
mistook her hesitation, he whispered, "Come on in, these guys are all show, nothing to worry  
  
about."  
  
Mikoto glared at him, even though it was wasted in the low light. "Then they are the ones  
  
that should worry." She snarled.  
  
Her brother backed away, arms raised in self-defense, "Mistake noted."  
  
"Still can't fend for yourself?" a voice asked jokingly.  
  
Zidane looked over to his long time friend, "Hey Blank, once you know what she's  
  
capable of, you'll be scared too."  
  
Her eyes now adjusted, Mikoto observed the owner of the voice. Blank leaned against the  
  
near wall, arms crossed. Standing perhaps three or four inches taller than Zidane, he had a rather  
  
lean physique. But what drew her attention was the belt wrapped around his head, obscuring his  
  
eyes. She reached out with her emotional power, trying to read his aura. However, all she got was  
  
a bewildered sense of mind, like he was supremely confused by something. Strange...  
  
Zidane, after regaining his cool, as if the hot head was ever cool, she thought, came to  
  
Mikoto's side, "Alright guys, this is my sister Mikoto. You better be good to her or she'll make  
  
you pay."  
  
Mikoto rolled her eyes as her brother chuckled at his joke, "Seriously though," he  
  
gestured to a short, fat, red nosed man standing in a doorway, "that's Cinna, and Blank's over  
  
there," he waved to the red head by the wall, "here's Marcus," Zidane pointed to a husky man  
  
with a bandana sitting at a huge table, feet propped up, "and last, but certainly not least," he  
  
winked, "is Baku."  
  
Before she could even greet them, Zidane then turned her around and introduced the  
  
young man and young woman just now coming in, "This is Lucella and Bunce, Tantalus' pride  
  
and joy."  
  
"Stow it, Zidane. It's time to eat." Baku interrupted as he bodily grabbed the two genomes  
  
and hauled them towards the large round table Marcus was sitting at.  
  
The rest of the group seated themselves as Cinna rushed off to bring in the food. Mikoto  
  
found herself wedged between her brother and Baku. She didn't know what was worse, her  
  
brother's table manners or Baku's bellowing voice.  
  
"Gwahahaha, then we crashed into the-"  
  
It was definitely Baku's voice.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After finishing dinner, Baku outlined the plan of action. "We're headed to the Outer  
  
Continent, it'll take the Prima Vista II 'bout a day an' a half to get there. Once we land, we search  
  
the Iifa Tree for Mist. Then we find whatever we're looking for and we head back to Lindblum.  
  
Zidane will go to Alexandria and organize forces for whatever we're dealing with there."  
  
He didn't exactly sound like he knew what he was talking about...  
  
"What exactly are we looking for?" Blank asked, after sipping something from a mug.  
  
Mikoto answered, "We are not entirely sure. It will be something out of the ordinary-"  
  
"As if the Iifa Tree is ordinary-"  
  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Zidane," she gave him a look, "it  
  
should be fairly obvious-"  
  
"Count Cinna out then," the previously silent Bunce added.  
  
Cinna's face turned as red as his nose, "Whaddya talking 'bout? I'm Master of the  
  
Obvious!"  
  
The entire table burst out laughing.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once Cinna's embarrassment subsided, and everyone got all of the laughs out of their system,  
  
Baku suggested. "So let's see what you're made of Mikoto, you come highly recommended."  
  
A glint came to Mikoto's eyes, "You may regret it."  
  
"Gwahahahahaha! I'll be careful little lady."  
  
Stepping out of the dark, cool playhouse, and into the setting sun, the adventurers  
  
prepared to battle. Marcus, Blank, Baku, and Zidane all had swords and Cinna had his trusty  
  
hammer. The boy Bunce wielded a wicked looking spear and Lucella drew a dagger.  
  
Mikoto carried no weapon, therefore she sharpened her mind while others sharpened their  
  
blades. She focused her magical power, knowing she would need it.  
  
Finishing up, the others circled Mikoto, surrounding her. Bunce was the first to attack,  
  
stabbing at her with his spear. Mikoto dodged it and sent a slice of wind at the unprotected  
  
wooden pole, splitting it in half. Her movement caused her to turn her back to Cinna, who failing  
  
to see his opening in time, moved to late. He stumbled and fell as his powerful blow's momentum  
  
sent him landing on the hard pavement face first.  
  
The wind slices continued on between Zidane and Blank. They jumped up to avoid  
  
getting hit. Mikoto now stood facing Marcus. He lifted his one-handed sword and slashed down,  
  
but she couldn't avoid it without being in another's weapon range.  
  
"Protect!"  
  
Marcus' sword glanced off of the barrier, creating a sharp 'ping' sound. He brought back  
  
the swordtip and swung horizontally, but it was a moment too late. Mikoto cast Water, and  
  
Marcus found himself suspended in a giant bubble of water. Unable to contribute to the fight.  
  
Lucella came up, slashing furiously. Mikoto wove back and forth, narrowly missing the  
  
dagger's blade. The genome nearly ran into Baku, but used a Vanish spell so his blade went  
  
through her and nearly hit Lucella. The girl tried blocking the sword with her dagger, but the  
  
attack was too powerful, sending her weapon out of her numbed hands.  
  
Mikoto now faced her final two opponents.  
  
"Sweet moves, sis!" Zidane taunted, holding his sword up high.  
  
She smiled wickedly, "They will look even better on the receiving end… Flare!"  
  
The red light enveloped them. Curling strands of magic wrapped about their bodies, the  
  
burning sensation choking the two. They raised their swords into a defensive position trying to  
  
deflect some of the damage. But Mikoto's magic was strong and the two took damage.  
  
Zidane pulled himself up, steadying himself on his double-edged polearm. Blank stood  
  
and tossed his sword over his shoulder, leaning slightly.  
  
Baku stood to the side with the others, "Two against one, you've got worse odds playing  
  
poker, Gwahahaha!"  
  
Blank gave him a lopsided grin, "Damn, thanks for the pep-talk Boss. Glad to know you  
  
have such confidence."  
  
"Especially for someone who took one swing then gave up." Zidane added.  
  
Due to the little conversation break, Mikoto regained her stamina and was ready to cast  
  
another spell. "Ready? This is a personal favorite, a slightly modified blue magic spell… Oglop  
  
Drop!"  
  
The insects started falling from the sky, bouncing towards Zidane and Blank. The  
  
creatures were everywhere, mindlessly hopping around.  
  
"I hate oglops!" the red head yelled, throwing down his sword in defeat. He quickly took  
  
off to the sidelines, standing behind the bubble of water Marcus was in.  
  
Zidane sighed melodramatically, "You guys are a bunch of wimps..." He then relaxed  
  
from his attack stance, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Gwahahaha! Looks like Mikoto wins by an oglop!" Baku announced, again pounding the  
  
victor on the shoulder. The genome looked ready to collapse.  
  
Blank was rubbing the disgusting insect's feel off of his body, he seemed miserable, "I  
  
can't stand those repulsive, dirty little-"  
  
"Woah, take a breather there, Bro." Marcus consoled as he wrung out his shirt.  
  
"I noticed Mikoto didn't have a weapon," Bunce spoke up softly, "what if magic isn't an  
  
option?"  
  
Zidane, however, heard. He brought a hand to his chin, deep in thought, "Baku, do you  
  
still have my old booty?"  
  
The Tantalus leader stopped his assault on Mikoto's shoulder, "Course I do! Needed it for  
  
insurance in case I needed a new pair of goggles!" He laughed. Baku went back inside the  
  
playhouse and returned a moment later with a small chest, which he promptly dumped right in  
  
front of Zidane. The male genome went over and unlocked it, revealing cheap costume jewelry  
  
and fake artifacts.  
  
"No wonder you quit thievery, if that is your big haul." Mikoto remarked, clearly not  
  
impressed.  
  
Blank and Marcus snickered, while Zidane continued to dig in the chest, nonplused by her  
  
remarks, "You need to have more faith in me, sis. Ah, here it is."  
  
He pulled out a silver chakra. It was perfectly circular and razor sharp, and inlaid with  
  
strange symbols and cut emeralds. The weapon was old as well, the silver tarnished and  
  
scratched, but it was very beautiful. She wondered where her second-rate thief of a brother had  
  
gotten it from.  
  
Zidane came over to her and placed it within her hand. She lifted the chakra and  
  
examined the perfect balance, spinning it in her palm. Satisfied with the craftsmanship, she  
  
hefted the gift into her left hand, drew back, and threw as hard as she could.  
  
The silver circlet spun through the boiling air, seeming to cut through it rather than just  
  
pass through. Shafts of sunlight glinted off the irregular surface, making it a circular blur.  
  
Then the whistling suddenly stopped as the chakra thudded halfway into the playhouse  
  
wall. 


	6. Dearest Memory

Disclaimer: As my mother used to say, "They're not mine!"

Hopefully the chapters will come out much faster now, so get prepared for a wild ride! Revised!

Chapter 6

The city lights came on as the sky darkened, bathing the adventurers in an unnatural light. The

streets were still alive, especially in the Theater District where audience and actor alike traversed

to the playhouses, ready to see their favorite shows. The stifling air had not quit however, and

blew against their sweaty bodies, not even cooling them down.

Mikoto ran a hand over her brow, wiping away the moisture. Groaning in disgust, she dragged

herself behind the group, the events of the day catching up to her. What she wouldn't give for a

bath and a bed right about now.

She hoped Terra and Leo were doing alright, they had never really stayed away from home

before, and would most likely give Hilda and Eiko trouble. She laughed, _better them than her_. 

_But I will miss them_, all the more reason to get this mission over with as quickly as possible.

After what seemed like an extremely long walk, Baku led them to the airship docks.

Machinery was shutting down as the workers left for home, and the place was quiet compared to

it's normal earsplitting cacophony. But, one ship was still primed to go at a moments notice: the

Prima Vista II.

Zenero was at the bottom of the ramp, waiting eagerly for the rest of Tantalus, "Ship's ready to

go, Boss!"

"Tell Genero and Benero to prepare for departure!" Baku shouted to Zenero, as he headed

back inside the ship, "Now get this show on the road! Gwahahaha!"

Bunce spoke up from the back, "Aren't we flying?"

"We are flying," Baku stated firmly, and then looked pointedly at the young man, "and you are

staying here."

"What!?!" Bunce shouted, " But Lucella-"

"-is staying too." the Tantalus leader interrupted, " Besides someone needs to stay and hold

down the fort." 

"But I don't understand why we can't go-"

Baku was getting impatient, and Mikoto could feel the anger rising up from him, "Because I

said so, and what I say goes. This isn't a pleasure cruise…you two stay here."

"Alright Boss," Lucelle conceded, and then turned to the young man next to her, "Bunce, we'll

get our turn another day." The girl took Bunce's hand and led, nearly dragged, him back to the

playhouse.

Zidane turned to Mikoto, scratching the back of his head, "Hey sis, you be careful okay? What

would I do without your constant voice of cynicism?" 

Mikoto glared daggers at him, "Let us hope you never find out."

Zidane just smiled, then un-expectantly hugged her. She was surprised, but readily hugged

him back, "Just be careful."

_He is really worried for me_, after the incident with Terra and Leo he seemed much more

nervous for family members. She didn't want him to worry over nothing, "I promise, I'll be all

right." Mikoto soothed.

Zidane nodded, satisfied, "Well then, good luck, all of you. Contact me once you find out

something, hopefully I can muster together a force to take out whatever caused the attack on my

kids."

Blank nodded, "We won't let you down."

"Yeah, what are friends for?" Marcus added.

"Enough, we're wasting time, let's head out." Baku commanded. Marcus, Blank, and Cinna

hurried inside, and Baku pushed Mikoto in behind them. "We won't let anything happen to her."

Zidane hoped he could keep that promise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tantalus took her on a tour of the airship, but Mikoto wasn't really into it, she felt like she

was going to just fall over from exhaustion any second. She kept on yawning, and the Tantalus

guys took the hint.

Blank ended up with the job of leading Mikoto to her cabin, the thief talking about various

structures in the airship as if the tour never stopped. _The red head is rather odd_, she thought,

and it wasn't just his appearance. Blank did have strange multi-toned skin and that belt around

his eyes, but Mikoto kept trying to read him with her power and just came back with confusion. 

For some reason the man was really confused about something, and it was clouding any other

thoughts or emotion in him. Then, nearly stumbling over a piece of rope brought her back to the

real world. The thief grabbed her arm before she fell flat on her face, "Thank you. I didn't

realize it's been such a long day." Mikoto yawned, struggling back to her feet. 

Blank laughed, "Don't worry, I know how threatening a piece of rope can be when you're half

awake."

She snorted, "Speak for yourself. I was in no danger."

"Nope, you just need to sleep."

She frowned but allowed him to continue leading her to her cabin. She got one of the extra

cabins all to herself, it was rather nice really, since there weren't that many spaces on board the

theater ship for passengers. And she should know, Blank had started up the involuntary tour

again.

"-and this is your very own cabin, complete with state of the art luxuries such as: a bed, a

window, and a bath. Please enjoy your stay at the Prima Vista II, and think of us for your travel

needs."

_Finally, rest_. She did enjoy the man's banter, but right now all she wanted to do was curl up

and go to sleep, "Thank you, Blank."

He opened the door for her, "No prob, tell us if you need anything…good night."

She smiled sleepily at him, "Goodnight."

Blank stood there for a few moments longer than necessary. Then as if realizing his mistake,

gave her a lopsided smile and left.

Mikoto headed in the cabin and lay down, too tired to take a bath. She found Blank's

behavior odd, but lost her train of thought as she succumbed to sleep.

(The young genome awoke in the dark. A black void surrounded her.

She looked around, expecting something. But nothing came.

Then, multicolored lights flashed by overhead, illuminating the dreamscape. The flares

spiraled and crashed into the ground. Sparkling like a firework fountain.

Mikoto looked around, not recognizing the burned and blistered locale. The ground smoked,

plumes rising into the barely illuminated sky.

It was a battleground.

She floated across the scenery, heat radiated up from the ground. Looking forward, she saw a

light. Eyes widening she was drawn in.

--It's her--

Mikoto was looking into a light, then a shape obscured her view.

--Not again--

She felt a cool hand against her fevered cheek. A feeling of warmth and comfort entered her

heart, she had never felt so loved. Tears streamed down her cheek. Taking a deep breath,

relishing the moment, she gazed upward.

--Why?--

The shape was coming into view. She could distinguish a head and shoulders. Light was

highlighting blonde hair, creating a halo-like effect. The person was leaning forward, creamy skin

came closer. She got excited, the pink lips and delicate features.

The person came closer. Then the light reflected off of the person's eyes, turning them a

bright green.

_It's me_, she thought with a shock.

Mikoto looked at herself, saw how the shadows danced across her face. How soft her skin

was. How her delicate face glowed. _I am beautiful..._

--Beautiful--

She saw herself look away for a moment, a worried expression came to her face. Mikoto tried

to get up, but she saw herself push herself back down. She saw her mouth open…but no words

came. And then she smiled.

She saw herself lean in, eyes half-lidded. Mikoto saw a reflection in her eyes. The reflection

turned into a face, but before any features could be discerned, she blinked.

The scenery changed. Mikoto saw herself facing away, looking over the battlefield. She

walked up to herself.

--Don't cry--

She saw herself turn around, tears in her eyes. The wind blew the moisture away, the droplets

hanging in the air.

Time froze.

The firework like lights, stopped in streaks, arcing over Mikoto. She saw herself look about,

then step forward. When her foot touched the ground, ripples flowed like waves across the soil.

Leaving in their wake new spring grasses and wildflowers. The burned desert had turned into a

blossoming meadow. The ground beneath her feet rumbled and shook. Then fully grown trees

shot out of the ground, branches opening like the petals of a sunflower.

The plumes of smoke twisted and curled upwards, the black melting away to reveal puffy

white clouds. Behind them the frozen streaks of light started spinning together, almost as if in a

whirlpool. They condensed into a brilliant yellow orb. The newly formed sun rose high into the

sky. Mikoto saw herself gaze outward, a content look upon her face.

--If only…--

She felt she had been waiting for this moment her entire life, that she was still waiting for this

moment, but feared it may never come.

--If only…only…)

Mikoto opened her eyes, the moonlight passed through the window creating complex shadows

in her cabin. _What had just happened? _She had never had a dream like that, _what did it mean?_

_Who was in the dream?_

She leaned forward, her head in her hands. Brows furrowed. It was like the dream the night of

the attack, _a dream not really hers..._

Mikoto's eyes opened wide, her every nerve on fire. Her eyes darted back and forth, her

muscles tensed. Something was happening to her, something she didn't understand. 

She didn't get anymore sleep that night.


	7. Prima Vista II

Disclaimer: No one really wants this version of Final Fantasy IX. That includes me.  
  
More reviews please!!!! This is going to be a long story, so help me out!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Mikoto sat in the airship galley, warming her hands around a steaming cup of tea. Cool ocean breezes blew across the sparking sapphire waves, gliding through the open windows. Gulls called outside, their cries distant.  
  
She was reading one of Tantalus' scripts, trying to keep her mind off of the previous night's events. It wasn't working as well as she had hoped.  
  
What did the dream mean? Was she just going insane? She hoped not, she didn't feel any different.  
  
"You OK?"  
  
Mikoto looked up into the masked face of Blank, he seemed worried for her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."   
  
Blank didn't look convinced, "Alright, maybe you just need some cheering up?"  
  
"Who needs cheering up?" Marcus said as he strolled in with Cinna.  
  
"Mikoto has a sour look."  
  
"She just needs something to eat, it is almost lunchtime," Cinna suggested.  
  
"I think that's your stomach talking."  
  
"Hey Blank, that was harsh, I'm on a diet you know." Cinna sulked.  
  
Mikoto watched the three banter for a few minutes, realizing how brother-like they acted. Tantalus was a family. And they so readily accepted her into their group. Now she saw the reason Zidane cared about them so much.  
  
"I am a bit hungry," she said.  
  
Cinna brightened, "You can't deny a lady."  
  
Blank and Marcus sat on either side of her while Cinna hurried into the kitchen. Where he started a culinary delight.  
  
"So Mikoto, have you ever seen a play?" Marcus asked.  
  
"No, but I would like to see one. I was reading these scripts, and I really enjoyed them."  
  
"Then we'll have to take you to see one someday." Blank said.  
  
"Definitely." Marcus agreed.  
  
Mikoto smiled at the two, surprised at their offer. But she wasn't about to complain. She enjoyed all of their company.  
  
Cinna brought in some kind of rice dish from the kitchen, it was topped with cooked vegetables and smelled wonderful. Mikoto didn't realize how hungry she was until she dug in with her chopsticks.  
  
After several helpings each, the four sat back, digesting.  
  
"So Mikoto, are you really Zidane's kid sister?" Cinna asked hurriedly.  
  
"Yes and no, there is a very high probability that we are closely biologically related, however we had no relationship until the destruction of Terra." Mikoto stated more calmly than she felt, the mention of Terra's demise brought forth unwanted memories.  
  
"So there are no obstacles in the path of our undying love?" Cinna asked hopefully.  
  
Mikoto smiled evilly, "He isn't the one you should worry about."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Hey Cinna, you'll never get a girl that way, you have to woo them, right Bro?"  
  
Blank just sat there, a bit at a loss for words.  
  
"Oh right," Marcus continued, "Blank here is waiting for the one."  
  
The redhead took on a defiant look, "They're not my type."  
  
Marcus laughed, "They're all 'not your type', how'll you know which one is the right one."  
  
"Trust me, I'll know."  
  
The three continued teasing each other about their problems with women, and Mikoto even joined in on the fun. But she couldn't shake a strange feeling of déjà vu.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Voila!" Blank exclaimed as he put a stopper into the flask he was holding.  
  
"Whatcha say to me?" Baku shouted as he walked into the lab.  
  
Mikoto chuckled, "It was another language Baku, he was not insulting you."  
  
Baku chose to ignore her, "Gwahahaha, I just wanna know what he's working on."  
  
Blank turned to face Baku, holding up his latest concoction. "It's just a slightly improved potion, nothing to get excited about."  
  
Mikoto sat at the table next to Blank. She was surrounded by flasks and beakers and bottles of every substance imaginable. She had been surprised when Blank mentioned he knew about alchemy, for she hadn't met too many people comfortable with science. In Bran Bral the genomes had used technology extensively. So she had offered to help him with his experiments.  
  
"'Nother potion,eh? I think I'll try it." Baku then grabbed the flask from Blank's hand and chugged it down.  
  
"Uhhh… Boss, that potion isn't exactly ready for use."  
  
"Gwahahahaha, taste's like grape cough syrup. Pretty good." Baku said as he wiped his mouth and headed out the door.  
  
Blank crossed his arms, a frown appeared on his face, "Adieu!"  
  
Baku spun around, ready for a fight, "What'd you say to me?" 


	8. Iifa: The Tree of Life

Disclaimer: It can all be yours for the low price of $9.99! And when you order with your credit card we'll thrown in this handy dandy juicer, for all of your juicing needs! Order now!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Mikoto awoke the next morning from a dreamless slumber, completely refreshed. At least physically, mentally she was fatigued. She did not think she would ever actually be going to the Iifa Tree, it seemed so far away and long ago. Why did she ever agree?  
  
"Ready to go in?"  
  
She looked to her right, Blank stood there smiling cheekily at her.  
  
"After you."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto trailed the others, walking across the now green roots.  
  
The Iifa Tree was alive.  
  
She saw it with her own eyes.  
  
It towered above them, the early morning light passing through the verdant branches. Shadows danced by as the breeze ruffled the leaves. The intertwining roots plunged down into the abyss, obscured by Mist.  
  
Distant cries echoed across the cavern underneath, the distorted sounds creating eerie effects.  
  
"Man, this place is creepy." Cinna remarked.  
  
"Stop shivering, it's bad for our image. I mean who would respect us when it looks like you're going to piss your pants." Marcus commented.  
  
"Yeah? Who's gonna see us? No one's here." Cinna replied.  
  
"Well, then what the hell is that?" Mikoto asked.  
  
Some kind of monster crawled up from underneath the root ahead. It crouched low to the root on its eight spindly legs. Red eyes glowed from deep within its cylindrical body. Long, shaggy brown fur dangled in greasy tendrils, it swayed as the beast moved.  
  
"Get ready boys! Here it comes!" Baku shouted as he drew his blade.  
  
Mikoto readied herself in the back of the group, prepared to support the others. She hoped to save her magic for upcoming fights.  
  
The beast lunged forward, opening its great maw. Sharp, jagged yellow teeth appeared, hungry for flesh.  
  
Baku was the closest, he attacked low, ripping the skin below the troat to shreds.  
  
The beast spurted out thick red blood, crying our in pain.  
  
Cinna was next, he rushed forward only to be blinded by the spray of blood. He faltered and only managed to smash one of the many legs with his hammer.  
  
It only angered the monster, and it spun around to face Cinna. Its body smacked Baku, sending him down.  
  
Cinna was now trapped between the edge of the root and the beast. But Marcus and Blank came to his aid, they rushed forward, jumped up and slashed down. The beast, focused on Cinna, did not stand a chance as it was split into three pieces.  
  
The beast vomited blood, as its insides poured out, making splashing noises as they hit the root and slid off. The three pieces fell apart, the attached legs twitching in the air.  
  
Then it was still.  
  
"Great, now we have a mutilated monster blocking our path." Blank muttered, wiping his blade off on Cinna's hat.  
  
"Hey man! I'm already covered I blood, I don't need anymore!"  
  
Blank smiled, "Well, I figured red goes really well with your eyes-"  
  
He was cut off as Cinna lunged after him, trying to strangle his Tantalus brother.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The group continued down into the bowels of Iifa, trying to navigate the labyrinth of roots.  
  
As they neared the colossal trunk, they came upon a stone platform nestled into the bark. Ancient marking lined the circle, their engraved images filled with water. Vines sprawled across the rock, crunching beneath the party's booted feet.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Baku pointed to the now glowing stone ring.  
  
Mikoto recognized the area from Zidane's longwinded and numerous stories, "It's an elevator, it will take us into Iifa, towards the Lifestream."  
  
Cinna didn't look convinced, "You sure? I don't like the look of this thing."  
  
"The only thing you like to look at is food." Marcus laughed.  
  
The grinding of Cinna's teeth could actually be heard.  
  
"Onward then?" Blank asked.  
  
Mikoto nodded and took the lead, standing on the platform. The others followed her, trusting her judgment. Once everyone was on, it shook a bit, rumbled and descended.  
  
Darkness surrounded them as the elevator came to a halt. Suddenly orange globes flickered on, casting an eerie glow onto the twisted path ahead.  
  
The path spiraled downward, seemingly endless as the group trudged on. Every sound echoed off the walls, and the orange lights acted like beacons on a stormy night, hopefully leading the travelers to safety, and not to their demise among jagged rocks.  
  
Baku stepped forward as they neared the bottom of the path. "Alright boys, search around. Whatever we're looking for oughta be here."  
  
They split apart, searching the antechamber.  
  
"Find anything?" Blank asked.  
  
She continued searching the walls, straining her eyes. "Not yet, I hope this doesn't take forever."  
  
"I'm sure we'll find something," he said, "I'm more afraid of what we'll find."  
  
Mikoto looked to him, surprised at the emotion in his voice. He apparently remembered the role of Mist and the Iifa Tree well.  
  
Mikoto continued to scan the walls, looking for any irregularities. As she walked, a light suddenly flashed into her eyes. She followed it to a partially hidden opening. She stuck her head inside, brilliant light streaming forth.  
  
"Over here!" she called over her shoulder, walking towards the light.  
  
The narrow passageway quickly opened up into a large cavern. Columns of phloem and xylem plunged into the glowing light. A spiraling stone ring lined with symbols and spikes disappeared into the brilliance.  
  
Mikoto wandered to the edge of the abyss, looking down. Whatever they were searching for was down there.  
  
The others joined her, staring wide eyed downwards.  
  
"Where does it lead to?" Cinna asked confused.  
  
"Gwahahahaha! Well there's only one way to find out!" Baku motioned to another platform attached to the stone ring.  
  
Taking a moment to check their weapons and supplies, they then slipped onto the leaf-like platform. It raised and then spun around into the glowing light.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
As the leaf came to a stop, Mikoto looked around. The path led forward to a stone building. It seemed out of place, somehow. Almost as if it was too new for the ancient Iifa Tree.  
  
But the most prominent feature was the strange flowing matter around them.  
  
"Is that…?"  
  
"…the Lifestream." Mikoto finished the redhead's thought.  
  
She could feel the countless souls flowing. They called out to her to end their horrific existence. The others must have felt it too, for they stared into it horrified and enthralled.  
  
The Lifestream glowed, reflecting light like a liquid opal. Mikoto stared into it as well, she could almost see someone. She felt herself being drawn in…  
  
"Sister dearest, so good to see you again."  
  
Mikoto tore herself away from the Lifestream's milky depths, focusing on a voice she hadn't heard in over ten years. 


	9. The Angel of Death

Disclaimer: If I have to write the word 'disclaimer', then wouldn't that give you a hint?  
  
Big thanks to Omega Gilgamesh for all of the reviews! Wow, I never thought I'd actually be threatened to continue the story, I'm flattered.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Mikoto and the others stood there, shocked.  
  
"Not even a 'Hello' for your beloved brother once lost, and now found?"  
  
"Kuja?"  
  
It was the original Angel of Death himself, but he was different.  
  
"What happened to you?" Mikoto said, she couldn't tear her eyes off of him.  
  
Kuja stood at the entrance of the stone building, partially hidden in the shadows, but he now stepped forward revealing his form.  
  
There was an intake of breath all around.  
  
Kuja's once beautiful body now lay in decay and rot. His once fine clothing hung in bloody, muddy tendrils, halfway ripped from his shrunken body. His face was sunken in, the skin hanging loosely off of his bones, decomposing. Layers of black, maggot-filled tissue showing underneath. His head, once crowned with flowing, silver hair, now was balding, his stringy hair brittle and knotted. But what was most disturbing were his empty eye sockets, the lids pulled back and stapled open to his forehead.  
  
Mikoto shrunk back from her once beautiful brother, "You died."  
  
Kuja smiled, showing his brown, rotting teeth and swollen tongue, "Yes I did, didn't I?"  
  
He then seemed to look at his claw-like hands, trying to discern if he was really dead.  
  
"Now I am a true Angel of Death."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Baku pulled Mikoto back, shielding her from the corpse. Blank, Marcus, and Cinna took flanking positions, surrounding Kuja. But Mikoto pushed forward, facing her brother head-on.  
  
She narrowed her green, burning eyes, "How are you alive? What are you doing here? I want some answers."  
  
Kuja smiled his disgusting smile, "Dear sister, do you not trust your brother?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah, a pity." He sighed as he came forward, his rotting stench filling Mikoto's nostrils.  
  
"Answer my questions."  
  
Kuja stopped and shrugged his shoulders, "As you all should know, I am unfortunately not alive at the present moment. It is only the power of my Mistress that keeps me animated.  
  
Hers is the only will I serve."  
  
Blank smirked, "Sounds like a pretty crappy deal to me. Whatever happened to 'Rest in Peace'?"  
  
Kuja waved his hand dismissively…  
  
And sent Blank flying into the air. The thief crashed into the ground nearly thirty feet from where he stood.  
  
"Bro!"  
  
Marcus charged at Kuja, but was abruptly halted by Mikoto, "No, that's what I'm here for. Look after Blank."  
  
She pressed a potion into his hand, willing him to help his Tantalus brother. She then looked at Baku and Cinna, "You two stay out of this as well."  
  
Baku looked ready to put in his two cents, but caught the energy crackling around Mikoto's body, and kept his mouth shut, motioning for Cinna to do the same.  
  
Mikoto returned her attention to Kuja, "Who is this 'Mistress' you speak of?"  
  
Kuja shook his head, his nasty hair swinging back and forth, "Sister, you do not want those painful answers," he looked up, staring into her eyes, "Come to me, let me embrace you in the arms of Death!"  
  
"Sorry, not my style."  
  
"You'll regret your decision, you'll regret it when you are screaming in agony, begging for release from this painful life."  
  
Mikoto was ready to be sick, "You're insane."  
  
"Haha… you forget that now I am merely a puppet, completely surrendered to the will of my Mistress."  
  
Kuja then started to rise into the air, sending streams of energy into all directions. A wind blew into Mikoto's face, nearly cutting off her supply of oxygen. The Lifestream now crashed against the sides of the platform, the waves growing by the second.  
  
"The will of Terra is absolute!"  
  
Kuja then raised his bony arms, the swells of the Lifestream simultaneously splashing over the edge of the platform, rushing towards Mikoto. She only had time to send a barrier to protect the Tantalus members, before the Lifestream engulfed her.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
She tumbled and spun in the currents, feeling the liquid enter her nose and mouth, drowning her. She saw lights passing by, felt no pain as she was dying.  
  
She heard voices screaming her name, but they seemed miles away. Saw images, but they flashed by like a strobe light. Mikoto used her remaining strength, and closed her eyes and covered her ears, trying to shut out the overload.  
  
All was still.  
  
The genome felt a hand on her shoulder, calm and comforting. She opened her eyes.  
  
Only to stare into another pair as vibrantly green as her own. She pulled back, it was a woman with long brown hair. The woman smiled and hugged Mikoto, imparting feelings of love and contentment.  
  
"It is not your time yet, daughter of Terra. Go now, the sons of Gaia are calling for you."  
  
Mikoto sputtered and coughed, gasping for air.  
  
"Mikoto, are you alright?"  
  
She looked up into Blank's concerned face, raising her shivering, wet body from the ground.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Blank started rubbing her arms, trying to warm her, "We narrowly missed that tidal wave, and pulled you out of the Lifestream when we got the chance. Kuja was blasting things left and right-"  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"-took off, said something about fulfilling Terra's destiny. C'mon we gotta get out of here."  
  
Blank then slung one of her arms over his shoulder, helping Mikoto to her feet. Marcus came as well, ready to help any way he could.  
  
The trio started out, but something registered in Mikoto's brain, "Let's take look in the stone building."  
  
Marcus stared at her, "Are you crazy? After his temper tantrum, Kuja left us inside a collapsing tree. We won't get out in time."  
  
She glared at him hard, "We need to know Kuja's plans, there's a chance we'll find something in there. Or are you willing to risk the safety of this world to save your own skin?"  
  
Marcus took it well, he merely nodded, "Now I see why Zidane and Cid sent you with us. We'll go in."  
  
He and Blank supported Mikoto as they entered the building. Baku and Cinna had already headed up to prep the airship.  
  
The collaspsing tree groaned in the cavern, signaling the short time span.  
  
"It should be some kind of map or something." Blank suggested.  
  
But Mikoto had already spotted the document, her lovely eyes growing wide, "He is going after Lindblum." 


	10. Oblivion

Disclaimer: There is no ownership, there is no spoon. Sorry, The Matrix Reloaded is on.  
  
Keep those reviews coming! They make me feel good and tingly inside.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Mikoto, Blank, and Marcus rushed to the stone elevator, the colossal tree collapsing around them. Their breath caught in their throats, their feet stumbled in their haste. Hearts raced as the pace quickened, trying to avoid being buried alive.  
  
"Can't this piece of crap go any faster?" Blank muttered, disgusted.  
  
"Would you rather be down there?" Mikoto replied icily.  
  
That shut him up.  
  
The three stood impatiently on the platform, hoping daylight would still greet them when the ride was over. Mikoto glanced at her two companions, unable to block out their overwhelming emotions. Both were anxious and worried, for their hometown, the rest of Tantalus and even her. She was flattered by their concern, but had no time to deal with the issue.  
  
Sunlight shone down on the trio when the platform returned to its original position.  
  
The Tree of Life was deathly quiet.  
  
Blank stepped forward, looking around, "What's going on? Where'd he go?" he asked confused.  
  
"Don't know," Marcus said, "but I don't like this, it's too quiet."   
  
Mikoto barely registered their conversation, she was too focused on the movement in the treetop.  
  
There it was again.  
  
She dove into her inner self, summoning the necessary spell, "Thundaga!"  
  
Lightening streaked out of the cloudless sky, striking the overhead branch, shattering it to bits.  
  
A cry was heard, piercing the stillness.  
  
A cry she had heard before…  
  
One she had hoped to forget…  
  
A silver dragon.  
  
No, not just one…thousands.  
  
(The dragons fell out of Iifa, cascading and tumbling.  
  
Then one by one the dragons opened their great leathery wings, gliding into the open air.  
  
It would have been beautiful, if it wasn't so terrifying.)  
  
Mikoto blinked, her trance but a memory.  
  
The three stared into the sky, the thousands of dragons hurtling towards Lindblum, the image burning into their memories.  
  
Kuja was leading them into oblivion.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
They pushed the Prima Vista II to her limit. Approaching Lindblum that night.  
  
Mikoto stood with Tantalus on the prow of the ship, waiting to pass the mountains that blocked the city from view.  
  
The evening sky sparkled with stars, the moonlight shone down on the weary travelers, lulling them into a hypnotic state, where they only existed to wait to see the city.  
  
All feared what lay ahead.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
They heard the explosions long before the city could be seen. The great shockwaves jostled the airship, setting her passengers swaying. Firelight lit the gigantic plumes of smoke curling high into the air.  
  
They passed the mountain of rock and earth…  
  
And saw the city of fire.  
  
Mikoto's eyes widened, the destruction reflected deep within their verdant depths. She breathed slowly and deeply, trying to suppress her raging emotions.  
  
She had failed, failed in her duty.  
  
Terra and Leo were in great danger.  
  
She sat down on the deck, unable to stand.  
  
Her purpose…  
  
She had failed in her purpose.  
  
She had sworn no harm would come to her charges. That she would protect them with her life. She wished now to be able to change the past, to be able to stay with the children. To protect them.  
  
She wished with all of her heart that they were alright.  
  
Mikoto stared ahead with a heavy weight in her chest, unable to do anything but wait.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto walked through the smoldering ruins of Lindblum. They were forced to land on the plains since the docks had been destroyed.  
  
Death and destruction met them at every turn, the debris cascaded into the streets, blocking the way. Water pipes spurted columns of water high into the air, and power lines cackled, their ends dipping into the puddles of water. The sparks started more fires.  
  
People wandered around, covered in mud and blood, looking for their lost loved ones. They sifted through the debris, searching for remnants of their shattered lives. Many were crying, and many were shouting. The only outlets for their emotional overload.  
  
The group came to the Tantalus playhouse, at least what was left of it. The once proud clock had fallen, the glass shattered across the cobblestones. The doorway was partially caved in, blocking the inside form view.  
  
Baku stepped forward, an authoritive tone coming to his voice, "I'll go and check inside, you all stay here."  
  
Mikoto's brows furrowed, concern entering her being.  
  
The Tantalus leader started crawling inside, quickly disappearing into the darkness. Crashing and banging sounds were heard. After a few moments he crawled back outside, covered in dust.  
  
He had a look of hopeless desperation, "They're dead."  
  
Baku sank to the ground, his face shadowed, "I failed them! I fucking failed them! They're dead because of me. If…if I had just let them come along, they would still be alive. Damn it!" he accentuated his words by pounding his massive fists on the ground, creating cracks in the rocky pavement.  
  
Mikoto looked to the rest of the group, they all eyed the ground, misery staining their auras.  
  
So she went to Baku, trying to soothe his troubled heart, "It's not your fault, you didn't know this would happen, don't blame yourself."  
  
"What do you know! Lucelle and Bunce were like my own kids, hell they were just kids! They didn't deserve this fate."  
  
Mikoto became angry, "None of these people deserved this! I know that! Do you think I feel good that thousands have died? That I didn't stop it? That I couldn't have stopped it? Don't make the mistake thinking you that you are the only one who feels that they could have, should have done more."  
  
At that she closed her eyes tight and clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. Her tail swished wildly behind her. She then turned abruptly around and stormed off, disappearing into the night.  
  
The members of Tantalus stood there in shock. They had never heard Mikoto raise her voice in anger.  
  
They stared after her, speechless.  
  
Fire climbed into the sky, like the spires of hell reaching for heaven. The cries of human suffering echoed across the mountains, buildings, and heart. But the heart could hear their pain.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto raced to the castle, her concern filling her lungs with air.  
  
Terra and Leo were alright.  
  
She kept repeating the line like a mantra to herself as she ran.  
  
Her trip went by like a blur. 


	11. Emmergence of Evil

Disclaimer: They're not mine, but I do own everything else.  
  
Hey peeps! Review!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Mikoto ran up the many stairs into Lindblum Castle. At several points she had to climb over debris blocking the wall. The many decorative statues and fountains now lay in ruin, the stone shards tripping her.  
  
She passed panicked survivors, searching for help. Lindblum guards lay on e the ground, wounded. They were being tended by Alexandrian guards.  
  
Alexandrian guards?  
  
How did they get here? The airship dock was destroyed. Unless…  
  
The harbor.  
  
Mikoto ran to the lift. Squeezing in with the wounded survivors. They avoided looking at her, no they avoided looking at anything. Their gazes lifeless, dead. Like people who have lost all hope. They huddled together, drawing on each other for security. Human, Burmecian, DemiHuman, it didn't matter. It was amazing how disaster brought people together.  
  
As the lift descended, more voices could be heard. Some angry, some soothing, but most panicked or frightened. When the bottom level came into view, faces could be associated with all of the noise.  
  
Mikoto was amazed so many were in such a cramped spaced. Of course it was the safest place in the city, being far underground. The carts ran back and forth, carrying the people out of Lindblum, either through the Dragon's or Serpent's Gate.  
  
She waded her way through the crowd, focused on the cart to the harbor. Squeezing her way past people covered in dirt, grime, and desperation.  
  
The genome made it onto the cart, standing in the middle while more people loaded. She was cramped so bad she could hardly breathe. What air she was able to draw in smelt of blood, sweat, and dirt.  
  
"Yeoch!"  
  
Of course someone had to step on her tail.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto searched the docks for the Alexandrian flagship, Dagger's Melody. The large ship floated on the glassy surface of the water. Fires from the city highlighted the fleet.Guards continued to pour out of the accompanying ships. Hurrying into the lift area.   
  
Fighting the flow of bodies, Mikoto boarded the ship.  
  
"You two, move your asses! Get these supplies out! I want to see this room totally cleared out. I- Mikoto!" Zidane turned to his sister, "What are you doing here? Where is Tantalus?"  
  
"At the playhouse, I needed to see Terra and Leo, to make sure they were alright."  
  
"They're fine, sleeping like babies. But we need you topside, helping out." Zidane pushed her out of the room, "Dagger's at the Dragon's Gate, there's a temporary hospital there on the plain. I'm sure she's doing all she can, but she probably wouldn't mind some help."  
  
She had wanted to see the children, but people needed help, "I understand, I'll do all I can."  
  
"Thanks sis, you're the best, glad you're ok." He gave her a quick hug and hurried off to yell at more incompetent guards.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto leaned over another wounded Lindblum citizen, reciting a Cura spell. The healing energy flowed from her outstretched hands into the victim's body. Connecting muscles, tissues, and bones.  
  
A Lindblum guard rolled the victim out of the way, disappearing into the chaos around her. Mikoto swayed abit, then steadied herself. The drain of energy leaving her dizzy.  
  
She reached behind for an Ether, not feeling it on the table.  
  
"Where are the damn Ethers?"  
  
"Here you go, we're running out, so they got us making more. Just be care ful with your magic usage, and-"  
  
"-Blank?"  
  
The redhead looked up from the bag, realizing for the first time who he was speaking to, "Mikoto? Shit you look drained, how long have you been healing?"  
  
The genome looked to the pinkening sky, "Maybe, six hours?"  
  
"Here, take this."  
  
He handed her one of his potions from his bag, Mikoto uncorked it and drank the cool liquid. Letting the drink soothe her aching body she sat down on the nearby table.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, thank you…. But now I feel sleepy." Mikoto shut her tired eyes and breathed slowly and deeply. She felt arms around her as she drifted off. A rhythmic beating of a heart. A brushing of emotion.  
  
(Mikoto was surrounded by fire and smoke. The flames lashed at her bare shin, but it did not burn. The smoke curled into her nostrils, but did not suffocate her.  
  
The beat of heavy wings were heard all around.  
  
She stood high, overlooking the destruction of Lindblum. Hot air blew into her eyes, filling them with a vision of red.  
  
-Come to me…-  
  
She raised her arms. Spreading them wide, as to engulf the city.  
  
-Give me strength-  
  
She felt strength pouring into her very being, her every fiber. Filling her cold, dead, empty soul.  
  
-Obey…-  
  
She smiled a devious smile, and laughed as she grew stronger. Stronger, while the people of Lindblum died.  
  
Suddenly, she turned around, her smiled morphing into innocent fear.  
  
It wasn't over yet…)  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto awoke later, vaguely remembering the dream she had.  
  
"My sister, the narcolept."  
  
She focused her sleepy eyes on her smiling brother, groaned and sat up.  
  
"Fire."  
  
Zidane jumped up and down, trying to put out his fiery behind.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Her brother walked gingerly towards her, a grimace on his face, "You sure know how to welcome a guy, dont'cha?"  
  
"My question?" she held up her hand, prepared to send another spell.  
  
"We're headed back to Alexandria, we need to put our heads together and figure out our next move." He started pacing, "We left a regiment in Lindblum and an invitation for any survivors. We're pulling out to give our citizens some support. The attack in Lindblum really panicked Alexandrians. Beatrix and Rust-Steiner," he corrected himself, " are watching things, but it would be better if Dagger were there."  
  
Mikoto nodded, " The presence of the Queen will calm the people's hearts."  
  
Zidane came over and kneeled by her, "You know, you are really the best. I still can't believe you healed for six hours straight. When Blank told me-"  
  
Blank…  
  
"Is he still here?"  
  
"Yeah, said something about Baku sending him along. Why?"  
  
Mikoto brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "I'm going to get him, he gave me a sleeping potion and carried me off."  
  
Her brother just laughed, "Heard about that too. You must have made quite the impression for that much attention."  
  
She glared at him, "Hilarious."  
  
"Still no sense of humor? A shame." He shook his head in mock disappointment, "Well, duty calls. We'll be in Alexandria in a few hours, so be ready. The ship is dropping us off, loading up, and then back to Lindblum with supplies."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be ready."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
The ship sailed along the coast, headed towards Alexandria, skimming along the waves, and sending ice cold spray onto the deck.  
  
But Mikoto wasn't on the deck, she sat comfortably in the armory, propped up against a cannon. It was nice and quiet. The only sound was the slap of the waves on the ship.  
  
She thought about her dreams, the one the night of the attack, the one on the Prima Vista II, and the most recent, and most disturbing.  
  
She laughed at the destruction of Lindblum…  
  
That wasn't me she told herself.  
  
Then who was it?  
  
"Am I interrupting?"  
  
Blank stood there, leaning against the adjacent cannon. He held her charka out for her.  
  
"Thanks, I forgot I left it-You!" she snatched the weapon out of his hand, "What did you think you were doing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She held her charka under his nose, " The potion."  
  
"Oh yeah," he looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry about that, truce?"  
  
"For now."  
  
"Hey, just looking out for you."  
  
She turned away form him, "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Everyone needs help sometimes."  
  
Mikoto looked back at him, realizing he would be staring at her if he wasn't wearing that belt over his eyes. She wondered why he would wear it. What was he hiding? Was it really that bad?  
  
She didn't think so.  
  
"Why are you down here all by yourself?" he sat down heavily.  
  
She noticed the change in topic, but let it slide, she had too much to worry about as it was, "Just thinking things over… so much has happened."  
  
"You can say that again." He chuckled, almost sadly.  
  
She heard the sad note to his voice, and also felt it flowing off of him. She could only attribute it to one thing, "I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
He sighed, "Baku really took it hard, I mean we all did," he looked to her, " but to Baku, Lucelle and Bunce, he loved them like his own kids. After you left he seemed to realize something, your words must've got to him." He paused, "Then all of a sudden he started shouting orders, and got everyone helping out."  
  
"He's not mad at me?"  
  
"No, he even asked me to look out for you."  
  
Mikoto smiled, pleased that Baku was not angry at her for her harsh words, "I'm glad, you know I did enjoy most of the trip."  
  
"Even Cinna's cooking?"  
  
"Yes, even Cinna's cooking. It was quite a change in pace for me."  
  
"That? That was nothing, you should've been there the time we-"  
  
Mikoto listened to his stories as the ship sailed, there woild be plenty of time for seriousness later. 


	12. Alexandria

Disclaimer: Can you smell! That they're not mine! Wrestling is funny.  
  
Sorry for the lack of update, to whomever is actually reading this. I will get better at updating in the future. Review my minions!!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Mikoto was summoned to the throne room for an interrogation. There was no other way to describe it. She sat, patiently answering questions. Queen Garnet was there, as was Zidane. Steiner and Beatrix were nearby. Blank was also answering questions.  
  
And it all boiled down to the defeat of Kuja.  
  
Again.  
  
"Zidane, you're missing the point. Kuja is not the only problem. He said he was merely a puppet, that he obeyed another's will."  
  
"We're talking about the same Kuja, right?" Zidane countered, "The guy who defied his creator, his programming, and his birthplace? You really think he is under control?"  
  
Mikoto's tail thrashed in irritation, "Kuja is dead. Dead. Who's to say that he can't be controlled?"  
  
"Yeah," Blank added, "he was decomposing. He had these empty eye sockets, and maggot filled-"  
  
"Enough!" Garnet cut in, "I don't need to hear every single gruesome detail. I want to talk to Mikoto alone."  
  
Steiner and Beatris saluted and left, probably right outside the door. Blank got up, gave Mikoto a pat on the shoulder, and disappeared through the doorway.  
  
Zidane stayed right where he was.  
  
"Yourself included, dear." Garnet said, through her teeth.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Out!"  
  
Zidane muttered something under his breath and left the room.  
  
"I swear, Zidane has a one track mind. All you had to do was mention Kuja and he couldn't get past it."  
  
Mikoto nodded, "You agreed to put up with him."  
  
A smile came to the queen's features, "Yes, I did."  
  
"But that's not why we're here," Mikoto said, getting straight to the point, "We need some plan of action."  
  
Garnet sat upright in her throne, "You said the Iifa Tree is indeed alive. So that means it is siphoning souls again. The question is for what?"  
  
"Or who."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Mikoto continued, "Kuja said he was a puppet, I think the person controlling him is the real threat."  
  
"Do you know who is controlling him?"  
  
"He said he obeyed the will of Terra."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The queen's face was first shocked, the confused, "Didn't Kuja destroy Terra?"  
  
Mikoto nodded, "Yes, he did. But as you know, both moons still hang in our nighttime sky."  
  
"So either Terra was not destroyed, or-"  
  
"Terra has been reincarnated."  
  
"Is that possible?"  
  
Mikoto shrugged, "I don't know, we genomes only learned how to assimilate Gaia. It was our only duty. Then our bodies would be filled with the souls of Terra's inhabitants."  
  
"Hold on," Garnet's face filled with realization, "if the souls of the people of Terra could live again, then why couldn't the soul of Terra do the same?"  
  
"But that still leaves out how Terra could control Kuja."  
  
Garnet dismissed Mikoto's concerns, "It doesn't matter how, as long as we take out Terra."  
  
The queen then got up and went to a desk, where she pulled out some stationary, "I'm going to give orders to destroy the Iifa Tree, it should weaken Terra. Nothing will be left but a smoking crater.  
  
Mikoto, I'm going to put you in charge. Our forces are tied down right now, but perhaps we can prevent another attack by striking first."  
  
"I thought all of the forces were needed here, how am I supposed to get to the Iifa Tree?"  
  
Garnet's face tightened, showing relived pain, "I didn't want that ship to ever fly again, but perhaps now it has some use."  
  
Mikoto understood, "The Invincible."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Garnet sighed and sealed the letter, "This will give you control of the Invincible. It only requires a pilot, but take Blank with you. He's a good guy. Besides, I think he wants to get back at Kuja. It's probably why Baku sent him along.  
  
Meet up with Vivi and the others in the Black Mage Village first. Maybe they know something, or can offer some help"  
  
"Do you want us to leave right away?"  
  
"First thing tomorrow morning."  
  
Mikoto took the letter, placing it into one of her dress' pockets.  
  
"Why don't you go see the children?"  
  
"I'll do that."  
  
"Mikoto, thank you for doing this. You are one of the few people I would entrust with the Invincible and this task."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll do my job."  
  
The queen smiled, "And I'll do mine."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto left the throne room, and was run over by Zidane. He rushed by her, knocking her over, then disappeared into the room.  
  
"You alright?'  
  
"Yes," she accepted Blank's offered hand, "no thanks to my dear brother."  
  
"You know how excited he can get."  
  
She snorted, "More like deranged."  
  
"Exactly." He laughed.  
  
Mikoto dusted herself off, and smoothed her tousled hair. She noticed Beatrix and Steiner nearby, they simply stood guard.  
  
She looked to the thief standing next to her, "Blank, can I speak with you?"  
  
He seemed confused, "Sure."  
  
She motioned for him to follow as she walked down the hallway. When they had rounded the corner she spoke, "Queen Garnet wants me to take the Invincible and destroy the Iifa Tree."  
  
"Good plan."  
  
"She wants you to come with."  
  
He wheeled around, "What!?"  
  
Mikoto stopped, and looked him in the eye. At least where his eyes would be under that belt. "Frankly, I agree with her. I can pilot the Invincible be myself, or the thing can fly on autopilot. However, I'd rather have someone else there too." She smiled, "Come with me?"  
  
Blank looked down, "Well, I'll have to check my schedule."  
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
  
He sighed, "When do we leave?"  
  
"I knew you would see it my way. We leave tomorrow morning." She started to walk away.  
  
"Hey Mikoto," Blank shouted down the hallway as an afterthought, "Why does she want me to go?"  
  
The genome stopped, and shrugged, "She has her reasons."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later, Mikoto sat covered in paint and enjoying every minute of it.  
  
"Leo! I want the blue!"  
  
Terra then grabbed the can of paint and dumped it onto Leo's head, turning the prince of Alexandria into a smurf.  
  
The genome laughed, "Terra, you're supposed to paint the paper- not your brother!"  
  
The little girl smiled, "Let's paint Auntie Mikoto!"  
  
"Oh, no…"  
  
Terra pounced on Mikoto, covering the nanny in blues, reds, and yellows. But Terra got as much as she gave, Mikoto used the brush to paint little circles and stars on Terra's cheeks.  
  
Leo busied himself by sticking his hands in the paint and putting them all over the floor, the walls, and himself.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to paint on a canvas."  
  
Mikoto looked up to see her friend Freya. The Burmecian sauntered in, and kneeled by the genome.  
  
Freya had not changed much in the last ten years, keeping mainly to herself and her husband Frately. The two acted as ambassadors between Burmecia and Alexandria. Mikoto had meet the strong willed Burmecian years ago and formed a close friendship.  
  
"It's called an artistic license."  
  
"That's the best excuse you could come up with?" Freya laughed.  
  
"Since you dislike our creative nature so much, you can help me clean up these two."  
  
Mikoto then got up and grabbed Terra, putting the girl into Freya's arms. She then picked up Leo, prying the can of paint out of his hands. They plopped the two into the tub, and started scrubbing their little naked bodies.  
  
"I'm glad you returned safely," Freya started, "When I heard that you went to the Iifa Tree, I was worried. And then Lindblum…"  
  
Mikoto sighed, softly, "Nothing could have prepared me for that attack."  
  
"Not even-"  
  
"Not even the destruction of Bran Bral," Mikoto cut her off, "at least it was only a place, not thousands of lives."  
  
"No one was prepared for it."  
  
The two were silent for a moment, still scrubbing the miscreant children.  
  
Freya continued, "What is Garnet planning?"  
  
Mikoto stopped scrubbing and picked up Terra, drying the child off with a big fuzzy towel, "She is sending me back with the Invincible."  
  
"She's crazy."  
  
Mikoto shook her head, "No, she is striking preemptively. I agree with her decision."  
  
Freya's voice took on a note of exasperation, "Mikoto, how many times have I told you? Don't let others walk all over yourself and make your own decisions."  
  
"I do!" the genome snapped, "I try." She said more softly. "Some decisions are not mine to make. Most others require input from others." She looked to Freya, "No one is making me do anything I don't want to do."  
  
Her friend looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, you know how I worry. I just want you to be happy and have no regrets."  
  
Mikoto understood Freya's position. The Burmecian had endured years apart from her beloved, and it was completely out of her control. Freya hated to see others not in control.  
  
"I'm perfectly happy," Mikoto replied, "I have everything I need, what else could I possibly want?'  
  
"Well, there is always…"  
  
"I told you before Freya, I really just don't think it's possible for me." Mikoto then picked up the now dry Terra and dressed her. The two women then put their charges in the nursery, the children falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
They then went to Mikoto's chambers down the hall, and sat in her plush chairs.  
  
"It's that kind of thinking that won't get you anywhere." Freya commented when they were settled.  
  
Mikoto sighed and leaned her head into her hands, "While I wish I had some kind of gripping romance for you, I don't. No matter how much I want one." The last part was so quiet, Freya barely heard her.  
  
"Look Mikoto, forget I even said it."  
  
The genome smiled sadly, "Don't worry about it."  
  
Freya came over and placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder, "I want you to be careful when you go to the Iifa Tree," then more formally, "may you run like the wind and your blade strike true."  
  
Mikoto nodded and bid Freya farewell. When she had left, the genome got ready for bed.  
  
Tomorrow would be an important day. 


	13. Black Mage Village

Disclaimer: Maybe they're mine in an alternate reality.  
  
Big thanks to chocolatelova and HANDHELD Uber Rei Model 05 for reviewing! I changed the settings so anonymous reviews are accepted, there is no excuse now!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The castle was still sleeping when Mikoto prepared to leave the next morning. The lamps had not been lit; the hallways lighted only by the rising sun. Specks of dust drifted in the air, their swirling motion weaving in and out of the shadows. She traversed the castle, her footfalls the only sound.  
  
She wore her traveling clothes, freshly pressed and cleaned. A leather bag slung over her shoulder carrying extra clothes and necessities. Garnet's letter was tucked into a pocket, crinkling every time she moved.  
  
Mikoto walked in solitude. The emptiness around her drew out her inner thoughts. She hated to leave again so soon, but the importance of the task kept her feet moving forward. Kept her resolve firm.  
  
Reaching the room Blank was staying in, Mikoto knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"C'mon in."  
  
She turned the cold knob and entered, the heavy door shutting itself as she stepped through. The genome dropped the bag on the ground, "Ready to go?"  
  
His back was facing her, but she saw him still throwing objects into his own bag, "In a minute."  
  
Mikoto yawned and leaned against the wall, her eyes drawn to the man in front of her. He apparently had gotten up late, with the last minute packing. Not that she blamed him of course, anyone naturally up at this hour needed to be smacked. His dark red hair was shiny in the low light, drooping over the belt on his head.  
  
But what drew her attention was his skin. He was usually covered up, however now he had no shirt on, maybe forgetting in his rush to get ready. And his strange multi-hued skin showed. Mikoto had noticed his appearance, one would have to be blind not to, but never to this extreme.  
  
Muscles moved under what appeared to be large skin grafts. Small raised scars crisscrossed his back, outlining the different skin tones.  
  
She found her sleepy mind vaguely wondering if his skin was like that all over his body.  
  
"Done."  
  
Blank then threw on a shirt and jacket, grabbed his sword, and slung his bag over his shoulder, "Let's go."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
They went deep into the labyrinth beneath the castle, down the many hidden paths and stairways, far beneath the ground. Here only torches illuminated their way, and water dripped from the stone ceiling. Cold, damp air drifted by, creating a low whistling sound.  
  
Mikoto lead the way, relying only on her memory for navigation. She turned down identical hallways seemingly at random, until she came to an ordinary wooden door.  
  
"Here?" Blank asked.  
  
She knocked three times…  
  
Silence…  
  
Blank shifted a few times, impatient, but Mikoto stayed stationary, waiting.  
  
The door slowly creaked open, revealing a grizzled old man. He peeked out of the doorway, his small beady eyes evaluating the two, "Whad you whant?"  
  
Mikoto pulled out Garnet's letter, and held it out to the elderly man. He snatched it out of her hand and opened it. The man read it with only one eye, the other watched Blank and herself.  
  
After a moment he spoke, "So, you need the Invincible."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Whell, come on in." He opened the door the entire way and the two went into the room on the other side.  
  
It was a small living quarters, with meager necessities, containing a bed, a table, a chair, and a huge technologically advanced airship.  
  
"Woah."  
  
Mikoto agreed, the Invincible was quite impressive.  
  
"There it is, get out of here." The old man said as he shambled to his worn chair. He sat down and fell asleep almost instantly, for his loud, throaty snores filled the cavern.  
  
The genome started up the many stairs into the airship. The pings of the metal steps echoing in the expanse.  
  
Blank followed her, "This is one hell of an airship."  
  
"It is amazing," she agreed as she keyed in the code to open the hatch, "But in the wrong hands…"  
  
"I can see why the queen kept it locked up." Blank said.  
  
She passed through the hatch, leaving her bag on the metallic floor. Blank passed up her bag and his, then pulled himself up as well. The two went to the cockpit, and Mikoto sat herself in the pilot's seat.  
  
She started flipping switches and pressing buttons. The ceiling of the stone cavern rumbled, and started to open. Early morning sunlight pouring into the dank dungeon.  
  
The controls lit up, and the engines purred into life.  
  
The Invincible rose out of it's stone tomb, it's untarnished hull gleaming.  
  
While Alexandria slept peacefully, the most destructive piece of technology took off right under their noses.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The ride was quick, the Invincible being the fastest airship in all of Gaia. A few hours later, the southern shoreline of the Outer Continent appeared on the horizon. The sapphire blue waves crashing against the sand. Instead of heading west to the Iifa Tree, their course took them slightly east to the Black Mage Village.  
  
The Black Mage Village…  
  
Mikoto had spent her first two years on Gaia there. And even now all of the other genomes remained.  
  
She had left many friends there, she was ready to see them again.  
  
"Where is this village?" Blank asked, leaning over her shoulder to see the panel better.  
  
She keyed up the close up of the forest, "See the dense forest? The Black Mage Village is hidden deep within."  
  
"We can't land the ship in that, can we?"  
  
"No, we'll land on the overlooking plateau, and then hike down." She explained.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Blank said sarcastically.  
  
"At least we don't have to go all the way around the ridge."  
  
"Who would think of doing that?"  
  
The two were silent for a moment, a creepy chill running through their bodies.  
  
Mikoto shook it off, "Prepare to land."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The two slowly hiked down into the canyon, the hot, dry air cooling rapidly. They made their way over the sandstone rocks, using the roots of scrawny pine trees for footholds.  
  
They were covered in dust by the time they reached the bottom. Covered in dust and sore.  
  
"If I even see one more rock…" he trailed off when he saw Mikoto's expression, "What is it?"  
  
"Something isn't right."  
  
She gazed into the dark forest, trying to discern the problem. The trees gazed back, standing silently…  
  
Silently?  
  
"Where are the owls?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't hear them." Blank said, confused.  
  
The bad feeling increased tenfold.  
  
"Let's continue on."  
  
Mikoto headed into the silent forest, Blank following closely behind. She turned down the dirt paths, not even glancing at the signs.  
  
They saw owls.  
  
Dead owls.  
  
The avians lay scattered across the forest floor. Plumes of feathers ruffled in the slight wind. Dried patches of blood created a checkerboard affect across the ground.  
  
"Shit." Blank walked over to the fallen fowl, examining it closer, "Looks like something tore it apart. What could do that, at least to so many of them?"  
  
Her bad feeling only got worse, "Nothing native to this place."  
  
The thief stood up, backing slowly away from the mutilating bird, "Let's get out of here."  
  
Mikoto nodded and took them down the path to the Black Mage Village.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
At first glance nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The houses stood, strong and solid. The little picket fences added a quaint charm. The trees rustled slightly.  
  
Then they saw the lifeless bodies of Black Mages.  
  
"No!"  
  
Mikoto ran forward, kneeling by one of the golems. She flipped him over, expecting but not seeing the bright yellow eyes under his pointy hat. She stared hard, her hand resting lightly on the mage's chest.   
  
No…  
  
She ran to the next mage, and the next. Only to meet the lifeless gaze of Death.  
  
No…  
  
She stood up swaying slightly. Instead of a picturesque village, she saw the bodies of friends laying helplessly around.  
  
Helpless…  
  
Tears formed in her green eyes, threatening to spill out. Blank came over and stood by her, his presence was comforting.  
  
No… 


	14. Sorrow

Disclaimer: I'll give you a box of Junior Mints for them. Mmmmmmm...Junior Mints.  
  
Sorry for the lack of updates, I am playing Final Fantasy X-2. As of now I have 98% done, now  
  
just the hardest things are left, damn.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Mikoto and Blank inspected the village. Besides the dead bodies, nothing seemed out of  
  
place in the picturesque setting.  
  
"Not to sound morbid, but where are all of the other genomes?"  
  
She looked around, realizing Blank's words were true. There was no sign of her genome  
  
brethren among the deceased. It was as if they had all vanished into the wind.  
  
"I don't know, it is not like them to leave their home." she said, confused.   
  
He shook his head, "I don't like this, there's something we're missing."  
  
She nodded, "I agree, let's see if there are any survivors."  
  
The two wandered into the various houses and shops. The wooden floorboards creaking  
  
under every step. Plates of food sat on tables, ready to be eaten. Books lay open on desks, the  
  
pages quivering under unseen forces. Pens lay on open journals, waiting for their owners to  
  
come back. It was a twilight zone where all the living people were gone.  
  
------------------------------------------------   
  
The dismal town sat silently, while Mikoto continued to search for clues. She stopped  
  
suddenly, focused on the only destruction to meet her eye.  
  
Vivi's home.  
  
It was totally shattered, like a terrible bone break. The roof was caved in and support  
  
beams were cracked and pointed upwards, the jagged ends reaching into the sky like monstrous  
  
claws.  
  
A heaviness settled over her heart. Many people would feel the pain of Vivi's loss. She  
  
didn't want to be the bearer of such bad news.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" Blank asked quietly, "I think we've seen enough."  
  
Mikoto nodded, slowly turning around and walking over to the thief.  
  
The left the village, returning to the Invincible as the sun dyed the sky red. There was  
  
only one more objective, to destroy the Iifa Tree.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Invincible made quick time to the semi-collapsed Iifa Tree. Mikoto and Blank  
  
watched the silhouette of the tree, growing rapidly on the viewscreen.   
  
"Let's get this over with." Blanks voice was harsh.  
  
Mikoto answered by starting the landing sequence.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They circled the perimeter of the tree, tossing red flares. The night was so dark that  
  
correctly hitting the collapsed tree was nearly impossible, at least with Mikoto's limited  
  
knowledge of the weapon system. Some kind of visible sign was needed.  
  
"Damn, it's cold." Blank said, rubbing his hands together for warmth. He reached into  
  
his bag, grabbing another flare and sent it soaring into the blackness.  
  
Mikoto watched it fly in a lazy arc, and then hit the ground.  
  
But it didn't hit the ground.  
  
Blank didn't seem to notice. She made her way to him, touching his forearm for his  
  
attention. His head turned towards her. "What?"  
  
"Where did the flare go?"  
  
"I threw it over there." He said, motioning with his thumb to the place he threw it.  
  
"It is not there."  
  
He seemed a bit taken back, then looked over his shoulder to where the flare should be.  
  
It was not there.  
  
"C'mon, it probably just fell into a hole or something." he said while pushing Mikoto  
  
forward. But she didn't feel any better about it, she had learned long ago to trust her danger  
  
sense. She glanced behind her, seeing the puny red flares shining in the darkness, almost like  
  
lights on a runway.  
  
Then one went out...  
  
Then another and another...  
  
She stiffened up, Blank stopping next to her. He saw it too.  
  
A cold wind sent shivers up her spine. She exhaled, her breath creating a mist in front of  
  
her face.  
  
There was another exhale, deep and guttural.  
  
Not from either of them.  
  
Blank reached into his bag, bringing out a flare, and cracking it.  
  
And for the second time, Mikoto stared into the wild eyes of a silver dragon.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Stop!" The word came out of her mouth without permission, but the spell was effective.   
  
The beast was frozen, mid-lunge. It's great teeth inches away from Mikoto's face. Saliva  
  
dripped from the fangs, it's retched breath coming in and out in a steady stream.  
  
Then the great maw dropped from her view, the beast exhaling one last time. It's severed  
  
head and neck hitting the sandy ground underneath.  
  
Blank appeared before her, breathing hard, his sword dripping crimson, "Let's get outta  
  
here."  
  
They ran to the Invincible, cracking flares to light the way. The previously inky  
  
surroundings now lighted up, like thousands of glowing red stars in the nighttime sky. But  
  
unlike the benevolent celestial bodies, these stared back at them.  
  
With hunger.  
  
They continued, hearing the cries of dragons, feeling the wind of strong wingbeats.  
  
Then skidded to a stop as a wall of flame rose before them. They tried to move around  
  
but were cut off by a dragon. Other beasts followed, landing heavily on the earth.  
  
Mikoto stood back to back with Blank. The flames lighting up a small circle of visibility.  
  
She held her chakra, prepared.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
She vocalized the affirmative by spreading her arms wide and summoning the power for  
  
a spell... "Holy!"  
  
The white orbs circled around, ripping into the beasts, Spinning faster and faster until  
  
nothing was left but charcoal remains.  
  
Lowering her arms, she ended the spell. Sustaining such a powerful magic was difficult  
  
and took a tremendous amount of energy. She was breathing heavily already.  
  
"Damn." Blank said, clearly impressed.  
  
"I'd be more impressed if we can get past that." she said while motioning to the growing  
  
number of shadows right outside the firelight.  
  
The shadows came closer.  
  
She shook her head in disbelief, "This shouldn't be happening."  
  
"Well it is," Blank grabbed her, pulling her in the direction of the airship, "we're  
  
leaving."  
  
They ran further, the fires growing distant. Blackness surrounded them, the cold  
  
emptiness curling tendrils around their limbs, giving them goosebumps.  
  
Mikoto ran, her legs burning, her heart thumping. She glanced back every once and a  
  
while, keeping track of the beast-like shadows.  
  
They were gaining.  
  
Then they heard a cry from above, the rapid descent of a silver dragon.  
  
Blank and Mikoto jumped back in opposite directions. The dragon landing between  
  
them.  
  
She hurried forward, wielding her chakra, but mistepped in the darkness and fell. The  
  
dragon turned to her, it's tail hitting Blank squarely in the chest. The beast snapped at her, but  
  
missed by inches. Mikoto rolled away, trying to avoid the dragons fangs.  
  
Blank appeared on the dragon's back, thrusting his sword into the weak spot on the back  
  
of it's neck. The beast cried out, it tongue hanging flacidly out of it's mouth. Then the large  
  
head came down, right on Mikoto's arm.  
  
Pain shot up from her hand, all the way to her shoulder. Her whole appendage tingling  
  
and burning at the same time. She rolled to her side, using her left hand to try and push the dead  
  
bulk away.  
  
Blank hobbled over. By the way he was holding his torso, he must have at least bruised a  
  
few ribs. The thief used his foot to help push the head off of Mikoto's arm. The genome quickly  
  
standing and assessing the situation.  
  
She didn't like what she saw.  
  
They were now much closer to the Iifa Tree. In fact it was an exposed root that had  
  
tripped her. But that just offered the numerous silver dragons more space. Now they were all  
  
around, and even above, high in the branches.  
  
A sickening feeling rose from the pit of her stomach, she knew exactly what the silver  
  
dragons were doing.  
  
"It is an ambush."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Blank turned to her, "An ambush? But who knew we were coming?"  
  
"I don't know, it doesn't make any sense."  
  
Her arm hung limply at her side, and Blank was nearly hunched over, a grimace around  
  
his mouth.  
  
And yet the dragons came closer still.  
  
Blank forced a smile, "Got another one of those spells?'  
  
Mikoto was breathing deeply, trying to force the pain out of her mind. She couldn't  
  
concentrate.  
  
The dragons were even closer now.  
  
An ultrasonic wave came hurtling out of the darkness, stripping them of whatever peace  
  
of mind they had left. The two kneeled on the ground, covering their ears from the high pitched  
  
signal.   
  
They were defenseless.  
  
Mikoto kneeled, thinking it was the end. She and Blank were going to die out here, then  
  
their souls would be used to fuel Terra's vengeance.  
  
She didn't want to die alone.  
  
Gathering whatever strength she had, she reached out, feeling for Blank's emotions. He  
  
was surrounded by despair, anger, and regret. Touched by a bit of longing, and even some hope.   
  
Even though it looked like the end his aura still burned brightly, giving her hope. Hope that they  
  
could somehow het out of this mess.  
  
Hope that traveled across the link to Blank, the foreign feeling confusing him.  
  
The waves suddenly stopped, the quickness sending the two completely flat on the  
  
ground.  
  
The she heard the dragons crying.  
  
For a moment she froze in fear, then realized it was not a battle cry, but one of pain.  
  
Mikoto sat up, wondering why the beasts were acting that way.  
  
The dragon's attention was no longer focused on Blank and herself. Rather, they were  
  
rivoted on something out of her view.  
  
There was an explosion. The silver dragons flying away, and crashing into the ground.   
  
Their snarls filling the empty night.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
She turned to the voice, seeing Blank still crouched on the ground. He was having  
  
trouble getting up. She pressed a hand to his chest, saying a quick Curaga spell.  
  
It gave him enough strength to get up, "Well?"  
  
"Something is out there attacking the dragons."  
  
He glanced over to the source of the cries, "Looks like they are on our side."  
  
As he was finishing his sentence, a small figure appeared from between the dragons.   
  
Yellow eyes the only sign of it's presence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The figure waddled towards them, slowly coming into view.  
  
Mikoto's eyes widened as she realized who it was, "Vivi!"  
  
The little black mage hurried towards them, "You need to get out of here."  
  
"We're working on it." Blank said.  
  
The dragon's noticed their prey was now behind them. They turned around, rushing at  
  
them with mouths opened wide.  
  
"Hurry up and go!" The mage sounded almost desperate now.  
  
Mikoto countered, "What about you?"  
  
"Just go!"  
  
She noticed his clothes were torn and muddy. His breathing heavy...  
  
"You're injured."  
  
"Go!"  
  
Overwhelming despair, loneliness and sorrow surrounded him. He had lost his entire  
  
family and home, now only saving them kept him going. No doubt he had come here to destroy  
  
as many silver dragons as he could to get revenge for his loss.  
  
"Vivi, don't!" she shouted at him.  
  
"Get down." he warned, then raised his arms to cast his most destructive spell.  
  
"Doomsday!"  
  
Mikoto hurled herself at Blank. Bringing him down in a tackle. She used her body to  
  
shield him from the magic.  
  
The strands of energy streamed over her, rushing as the spell grew stronger. Carrying  
  
with them the voices of dying dragons. She felt Vivi too, felt his life fade away as the magic  
  
consumed him. He took his revenge on the beasts. His last acts saving their lives. 


	15. Arrogance

Disclaimer: "Damn the Disclaimer!"  
  
Final Fantasy X-2 has me hooked for the present, so I'll update the chapters already written. By that  
  
time I should finally be finished with the game. I hope so, I want to see the perfect ending. I mean the  
  
'good' ending was good, how can the perfect one be any better? It's driving me insane. Maybe they  
  
will kill Wakka. Just kidding!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
They had made it to the airship, leaving behind a self-sacrificing friend. Mikoto dragged herself  
  
to the control panel, her right arm now numb. She keyed the launch sequence, setting the ship on  
  
autopilot. She didn't care where they were going, as long as they got out of there.  
  
She went to Blank, the thief was still clutching his ribs, looking for a potion. Her reckless tackle  
  
had aggravated his injury. And even though she had shielded him from the spell, the powerful magic still  
  
reached him.  
  
"Hold still!" She tried holding him down with her working arm, but failed. So she got on top of  
  
him, strattling his waist, pressing her hand into his chest, to hold him in place.  
  
Blank grimaced in pain.  
  
"Curaga."  
  
The healing magic left her palm, diffusing into Blank's ribs. She felt him becoming more solid,  
  
more real underneath her. She continued, giving him more and more, unable to stop. Her head felt  
  
heavy, her heart slowing down.  
  
"Mikoto!"  
  
Blank grabbed her, shocking her out of her trance. She became more aware, realizing what  
  
she had been nearing.  
  
"I'm sorry." She apologized.  
  
He shook his head, "Don't be, are you alright?"  
  
She nodded absently, "I will be."  
  
Then they both seemed to notice that Mikoto was still sitting on top of him.  
  
"Uh...well..." Blank started.  
  
But he couldn't finish, their awkward position forgotten as the ship rolled violently . They were  
  
both nearly thrown across the room, landing on the metallic floor. The ship remained on it's side,  
  
pinning the two against the wall.  
  
"Now what?" Blank said, staggering to his feet.  
  
Mikoto lay on the wall, hoping her bad feeling was unfounded. But, like most things, what you  
  
hope for you don't always receive.  
  
They hit the wall again, hard. Forces keeping them there. There was only one explanation...  
  
They were going down.   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The airship groaned and shook, increasing velocity and air resistance tearing at the hull. Blank  
  
and Mikoto were pressed against the wall, unable to stop their descent.  
  
And for the third time in half an hour, Mikoto thought she was going to die.  
  
The ship hit the ground. The impact rattling her bones. The metal hull tearing and screeching.  
  
The airship came to a stop.  
  
Mikoto was still alive.  
  
She got up, every muscle and tendon protesting. Going over to Blank she checked to see if he  
  
was still alive. He had a heartbeat, and was breathing. But he was unconscious, a large bump on his  
  
head.  
  
She sighed, relieved. Her liquidy limbs not allowing her stand up anymore. She sank to the  
  
ground, her mind dizzy. She drifted off, hearing excited voices before losing her battle to stay awake.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto awoke sometime later laying in a big soft bed, and covered in clean white sheets. She  
  
was in an opulent bedroom, lighted by antique candlebras. The walls were gray stone with mahogany  
  
wood inlays, the paneling matched all of the other furniture. There were tiny slit-like windows, but the  
  
glass was so old you couldn't see through them. Large purple curtains hung heavily on either side of the  
  
windows, covered in dust.  
  
She sat up, cool air hitting her exposed skin.  
  
Exposed skin?  
  
Where her dirty, dusty traveling clothes once covered her, she now wore a sheer strip of white  
  
cloth over her chest. The loose fabric draping. Her lower half had a skirt of the same material, just in  
  
many more layers. Her skin felt fresh and clean, someone must have bathed and clothed her while she  
  
was unconscious.  
  
"I'm glad you have awoken My Lady."  
  
A woman stood there, long, dark hair pulled neatly into a bun. She wore a simple white shift  
  
that covered her down to her knees. No shoes covered her feet, her footfalls made little 'plopping'  
  
noises as she walked.  
  
"Please come with me, your companions are waiting for you."  
  
The woman smiled patiently. Mikoto got out of the large bed, wrapping her arms around her  
  
torso protectively, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am one of the Chosen, Jane."  
  
The woman pushed Mikoto through the door gently into an equally opulent hallway. They  
  
passed others, all wearing white. They walked in single file, silently.  
  
The genome was really confused, what the hell was going on? Hadn't she just been fighting for  
  
her life? Now she was being treated like royalty? And where was Blank?  
  
She continued to follow Jane, sensing no ill will from the woman. Come to think of it, she  
  
wasn't sensing much at all.  
  
"My Lady, I am pleased you are here. We have been waiting for you for a long time."  
  
Her brows furrowed, "Who?"  
  
"The Chosen." she answered simply.  
  
The woman said no more as they entered a large dining hall. Many more like Jane passed by,  
  
either sitting calmly and eating, or serving food on large platters. At the head table sat three redheads  
  
she knew well. Blank, of course was up there. As was Lani and Amarant, the bounty hunters.   
  
Amarant didn't seem to be enjoying himself, his aura bored. But Lani was in her element, shouting  
  
orders and commanding others. The Chosen merely nodded and hurried off to perform their various  
  
tasks. There was one more seated up there, an old man, looking none too happy to be at the table.  
  
Blank looked up from his food, his head bandaged under the belt. He looked clean, dressed in  
  
a white shirt and pants, and no shoes.  
  
"Nice threads." He said as he came over.  
  
She wrapped her arms around her chest even tighter if it were possible, "Where are we? And  
  
why are Amarant and Lani here?"  
  
He glanced back at the head table, "They can tell you themselves. I'll explain the rest while we  
  
eat."  
  
Blank then grabbed her previously useless arm, taking her to the head table. He seated her  
  
between himself and Amarant.   
  
The bounty hunter looked down at her, "How's the arm?"  
  
Mikoto remembered that her arm had been crushed under the dragon's head, but now it was  
  
fine, "Better."  
  
"At least these fools did something right." he then turned back to being bored.  
  
However Lani peered from around him, "Hey Mikoto, glad you're finally up, now we can have  
  
a two on two battle."  
  
"Oh no no no no no no! You cannot harm the Lady-" the old man started.  
  
Lani backhanded him, "Quiet Paraphyses, no one asked you opinion,"  
  
The old man, Paraphyses, bowed and hurried away, "Yes, of course lady Lani."  
  
Mikoto waited until he was gone, "You didn't have to hit him."  
  
"We have a love-hate relationship, he loves me and I hate him. Besides, it isn't as if it wasn't  
  
expected of me."  
  
She saw the confused look in Mikoto's green eyes, "Simply speaking, Red and me here are  
  
two deities. He is supposed to be a benevolent father, and I'm apparently his vengeful wife."  
  
"They are in charge of guiding the Chosen." Blank added.  
  
Lani raised her goblet as if to propose a toast, then took a long drink of the liquid.  
  
Mikoto turned to Blank, "The Chosen?" she asked.  
  
He stopped eating to answer, "Yeah, I think they are some kind of cult or something."  
  
Disbelief crossed her features, "Amarant and Lani are in charge of a cult?"  
  
He shrugged, "Who would've seen that one coming?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto now knew that they had nearly crashed into Ipsen's Castle. The ancient structure was  
  
perfect for the cult. It was far from civilization, and uninhabited, at least by people. The previous  
  
tenants being monsters.  
  
Bright sunlight glinted off of the sheer sand stone cliffs. The scrub-like flora and fauna of the  
  
Forgotten Continent scattered across the xeroscape. The air was dry, but not irritating. The perfect  
  
cloudless sky creating a dome overhead.  
  
She sat in her room later that night, practicing her black magic by lighting all of the candles and  
  
the fireplace. Then methodically putting them out. It was a good exercise, putting out one candle is  
  
easy, but putting out one among twenty took skill. She chanted the words, imagining the power coming  
  
out of her hand-  
  
"My Lady?"  
  
She quickly cancelled the spell, turning to see Jane, "Yes?"  
  
The woman came and sat next to her on the window bench, smoothing her shift. "I am very  
  
excited, I am to be your personal assistant. So please, if you require anything, at any time, let me  
  
know."  
  
Mikoto took the chance, "I have some questions, if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not, My Lady."  
  
Apparently Jane was one of the Chosen, a select group of individual who waited the coming of  
  
their messiah. Superficially, the Chosen were many, but in collective spirit they were three: the woman,  
  
Jane, the man, Todd, and the prophet, Paraphyses. They worked together, creating a utopia. Amarant  
  
and Lani were discriminating deities, deciding whether the Chosen were ready to enter their Nirvana or  
  
not. Once decided, either the Chosen would never know undying peace and love, or be taken into the  
  
sky in a sky chariot. Blank and herself appeared in a fireball, so the Chosen thought their messiahs had  
  
come.   
  
"You said something earlier about our memories returning?" Mikoto prompted.  
  
Jane nodded, "Yes, the prophecy says the messiah will come to us with no memory, in order to  
  
judge us fairly." She swallowed. "I have been waiting a long time for this day. Being a Chosen is not  
  
easy, but I feel it will be worth it."  
  
Mikoto felt pity for the woman, almost empathy. Yes, that was it, she felt a kinship towards  
  
Jane. The woman reminding her of herself all those years ago in Bran Bral, even up until recently. Just  
  
obeying orders, not really being happy now, but hoping happiness would eventually come. She began  
  
her journey, and she would help this woman too.  
  
"Is it really worth it Jane? To put off happiness? If you have worked hard and led a good life,  
  
shouldn't you be happy now?"  
  
The woman looked up, surprised, "I don't know, I've never questioned the prophecies."  
  
Mikoto put a hand on her shoulder, "Think about it, should your happiness rely exclusively on  
  
others? Wouldn't it make sense for you to have a major part of it?"  
  
"I...I don't know..."  
  
The genome allowed some comforting emotions to enter Jane, calming the woman, "Just think  
  
about it."  
  
"Yes, My Lady." she as she bowed and left, quietly closing the door behind her.   
  
Mikoto felt accomplishment enter her heart, a smile crept onto her face, "It's a start."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Mikoto joined Blank, Lani and Amarant at the airship. She looked in disbelief at  
  
it, "You two actually flew in this thing? Did you have to push it all the way here?"  
  
Blank laughed at her remark. The airship was an antique, dilapidated and falling apart. They  
  
would have a better chance of reaching Alexandria by growing wings and flying.  
  
Lani spoke up, "What are you talking about? This is a classic, it's worth thousands."  
  
"Thousands in repairs.' Blank whispered loudly.  
  
The bounty huntress glared at him, you could almost see steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"Calm down," Amarant said, "he's merely stating the obvious. You knew that thing was a  
  
piece of junk when you bought it."  
  
Lani gave him the evil eye, "When I bought it? I seem to remember having no choice in the  
  
matter since you spent most of our money. And you still haven't told me what the hell you spent it on."  
  
Amarant crossed his arms, the sign to drop the subject.  
  
The bounty huntress threw up her arms, "Men!"  
  
While the conversation was very interesting, they needed to get back on track, "We still need  
  
to leave sometime."  
  
Lani seemed to remember something, "Hey Red, don't the Chosen have some kind of 'sky  
  
chariot' thing"  
  
"We don't know where it is though."  
  
"Is it an airship?" Blank asked.  
  
She seemed thoughtful, "Actually, I got the impression it was some kind of advance shuttle."  
  
Mikoto didn't care about the details, "If it can fly to Alexandria, then I don't care if it can go to  
  
the moons! We need to find it."  
  
"Well," Lani smiled, "maybe we can pull some 'godly' strings."  
  
Mikoto raised a brow, "What exactly do you have in mind?" 


	16. Occult

Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy characters, how sad is that? Well I'll just think up my own  
  
and then I will own some! Christ, I need help.  
  
Anyone know max stats gameshark codes for ffx-2? Hey, I beat it once without any codes! I think I  
  
can indulge myself a bit. And as always, please read and review! Reviews make me feel all warm and  
  
tingly inside. And no one wants an unhappy me.  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
Lani led them to the central hall of Ipsen's Castle like a woman with a mission. Chosen hurried  
  
out of the way, bowing as the four passed. Her swiftly moving legs covered by a billowing skirt.  
  
She walked right up to the old man, cutting his dialogue off, "The Lady and Lord have made  
  
their decision and require use of the 'Sky Chariot.'"  
  
An estatic grin appeared on his wrinkled face, "Praise be! The ceremony may now begin."  
  
The lines hardened around Lani's eyes and mouth, "You don't understand, we need that thing  
  
now!"  
  
"Of course, of course! The ceremony will begin as soon as possible." He said as he hurried  
  
away, no doubt to prepare for this ceremony.  
  
The grinding of Lani's teeth could be heard, "I give up! These fools wouldn't know about logic  
  
or reason if they came and bit them on their asses!"  
  
"This ceremony thing can't be that bad, right? Let's just go along with it, and get the airship  
  
when it's over." Blank suggested, hopefully.  
  
Mikoto nodded, "Yes, we'll just play their game for now."  
  
"If it gets us what we need..."  
  
"Alright!" Lani screeched, "Do whatever suits you. I'm going to pay a visit to that old geezer."  
  
She stormed off, Chosen cowering out of the way. A murderous glint in her eye. Amarant  
  
shook his head, "That woman..." He said as he followed the screeching and teeth grinding. Mikoto  
  
only hoped he wasn't going to help Lani strangle the old man to stop her shrill voice.  
  
"Damn," Blank laughed when they were out of earshot, "those two are something else."  
  
Mikoto cocked an eyebrow, "'Something else' is right. But for being so coarse, they really rely  
  
on each other. It's almost sweet."  
  
"Sweet?"  
  
Mikoto started laughing at the absurdity of her statement, apparently her laughter was  
  
contagious because Blank started laughing as well. Jane found them in this state. The Chosen were  
  
just staring at them, engrossed by the strange behavior.   
  
"My Lady, forgive my intrusion, but you must be prepared for the up-coming ceremony."  
  
The genome looked up, her ribs and cheeks sore from all of the laughing and smiling. "Of  
  
course," a fit of giggles, "I must prepare Blank," this in mock seriousness, "I will be back."  
  
He smiled even wider, "I await your return."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Jane took her to the richly decorous bedroom. Mikoto sat down on a royal purple divan, while the  
  
Jane hurried to the mahogany wardrobe. She pulled out something green, folding it over her arm.   
  
"With a bit of adjusting, this should fit you nicely."  
  
"Jane, what do you know about the 'Sky Chariot'?"  
  
The woman looked up from the dress, "Only that it rests in ancient ruins to the south. 'Ruins  
  
filled with memories so old they defy time.'"  
  
"Can you take me there?"  
  
She seemed confused, "You will journey there after the ceremony, before then you have no  
  
need of it."  
  
Mikoto went over to her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a bit, "I need to go there  
  
now."  
  
"But the ceremony-"  
  
"-can wait, I want to see that chariot."  
  
Jane was distressed, "But-but! It's against the prophecy! The teachings!"  
  
Mikoto felt the woman's panic rising, "Hey, calm down! It's O.K.!"  
  
"My Lady!"  
  
"Stop," she knew what she was about to say would distress the woman even more, but it  
  
needed to be said, "Jane, I'm not a deity. I'm..." She paused, then smiled, "I'm simply Mikoto."  
  
"You don't know what you are saying-"  
  
"Yes, I do," she pleaded. "I have a life, a mission to complete. We need to go back to  
  
Alexandria. To warn them of the coming danger. Please take me to it."  
  
Jane was confused, even a bit frightened, "But the teachings..."  
  
"Paraphyses has lied to you, we certainly are not deities," she nearly laughed thinking of  
  
Amarant and Lani like that, "or any kind of supreme being." She paused trying to soothe the woman  
  
and send feelings of trust over the link, "I'm asking you to take us to this airship."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Think about it."  
  
Jane took the dress and left, an uneasiness still surrounding her heart. However there was also  
  
the starting of realization. Mikoto believed she would find the answer.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Other Chosen came in to escort Mikoto to the ceremony. She wore the emerald dress, the  
  
gossamer cloth just one shade darker than her eyes. It hung from her shoulders, just draping down her  
  
body. The hem reached all the way to the floor, floating around her ankles.  
  
The plip plop of feet surrounded her, but her own soles made a different noise. They walked  
  
down hallways she had never seen before, opened guarded doors. The air chill and damp. They came  
  
to two roman columns, the pillars rising high into the ceiling. Between them was a large stone door,  
  
strange glowing glyphs on them. They opened on their own accord, drawing into the wall.  
  
Inside was a man-made cavern, the walls straight and even. Sconces were placed almost  
  
randomly through the interior. The orange light revealing Mist on the ground.  
  
Mist?  
  
Chosen filled the floorspace, packed tightly together, their attention focused on the altar ahead.   
  
Blank, Amarant, and Lani were up there along with Paraphyses. The old man held an ancient scepter,  
  
topped by an uncut diamond.  
  
Mikoto's escort brought her forward, stopping in front of the old man, "Welcome My lady, the  
  
ceremony may now begin."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto stood next to Blank, "What the hell is going on?" She whispered.  
  
"I don't know, but let's get out of here A.S.A.P. This place creeps me out."  
  
"Where are we supposed to go?" Lani whispered fiercely.  
  
"I may have a way."   
  
Mikoto was prevented from speaking further by Paraphyses addressing the congregation,  
  
"Chosen, today is the final judgement, today we will enter Nirvana. Our forefathers foretold this day.   
  
Salvation for the Chosen, and the apocalypse of this world."  
  
He raised the scepter high, a beam emitted from the diamond, shooting across the cavern onto  
  
a previously unlit wall. Images appeared, glowing in the darkness.  
  
The old man's voice turned mystical, "At first there was only Chaos and Endless Abyss.   
  
Darkness ruled."  
  
A panel showing swirls of energy on an endless backdrop appeared. Mikoto thought the swirls  
  
looked a lot like the energy of magic. The same twisting and turning of colors. But she couldn't get  
  
past the anger and sadness coming from the scene. An ancient sadness, enough to engulf the universe.  
  
"Then Cosmos appeared out of the darkness, the Endless Space."  
  
The swirls of energy contracted to a point, then exploded outwards, creating the universe. Tiny  
  
spots of light and heat in a frigid space.  
  
"But the universe was empty, devoid of matter. Only the fires of stars burned."  
  
The panel showed stars exploding, the novae and supernovae sending elements into the void.   
  
This matter coalesced into meteors, asteroids, comets, and finally planets.  
  
"Thus Gaia was born."  
  
A close up of the barren planet appeared, the surface glowing red with the yellow sun and  
  
backdrop of space behind it. Meteoroids and Asteroids crashed in gigantic explosions, bringing the  
  
substance of water.  
  
"And Gaia grew."  
  
The planet cooled down, the water creating oceans and continents. It rained. The moon  
  
caused tides.  
  
"But Gaia was still barren. Cosmos took pity on her and their union gave rise to life."  
  
A meteorite landed on Gaia, containing the precursors to life. Simple Amino acids and other  
  
organic compounds appeared. The panel fast forwarded through the evolution of life, tiny bacteria and  
  
then algae. These organisms gave rise to true plants, and then animals.  
  
"However, Gaia's evolution, her destiny was not complete."  
  
The life grew and learned, creating technology and learning magic, even the forbidden power of  
  
summoning. The life advancing to the present day. The children of Gaia became powerful enough to  
  
destroy her.  
  
"Gaia was now in danger of destruction, not only by her own children but by outside forces as  
  
well," Mikoto assumed he was referring to the events of ten years ago, "To prevent her demise she  
  
creates her Final Fantasy. She forces her children to fight for her, their home, their planet, and their  
  
mother. In a way, she becomes embodied within individuals, for Gaia does not wish to fade away."  
  
Images Mikoto had never seen before appeared. These people and places were of an  
  
otherworld. Large mechanical bodies and spaceships showed, along with more recognizable things like  
  
moogles and chocobos. Strange monsters and other beings prowled the landscapes. Foreign moons  
  
hung in the starry skies.  
  
The genome peeled her eyes away from the panel, who knew that these people had such  
  
information? Was it correct? She didn't want to think about it, she already had too many things to deal  
  
with. But why did she have the feeling it was true? Some ancient, hidden truth so long concealed. She  
  
looked to the others, they too were riveted on the panel. Perhaps they felt the rightness as well.  
  
Paraphyses raised the scepter once more, "Our ancestors have known the secrets of Gaia for  
  
countless eons. Keeping them closely guarded is our sworn duty. However the prophecy states that  
  
when Gaia and Cosmos reunite, then the universe will collapse, sending all creation back to zero,  
  
Endless Abyss. Now is the time to enter Nirvana."  
  
Mikoto wondered if there had been an otherworld. And how come Gaia was still there?   
  
Perhaps Gaia was reborn, then wouldn't this world just be a reincarnation of Gaia? And then would  
  
Gaia someday end? No matter what her children did to prevent it? The end of the world...  
  
She shook her head, even if what Paraphyses said was true, even if the world would someday  
  
end. Even if...even if the universe collapsed around them, shrinking into a point of infinite time and  
  
space. She was not going to let it happen now.  
  
She turned to the thief standing next to her, "I want to leave."  
  
He didn't hear her, so she spoke a bit louder. He seemed to come out of a trance, "Huh?"  
  
"I want to leave now."  
  
"Oh, sorry." he shook his head, as if to clear it, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea, but how  
  
are we gonna get past them?"  
  
She caught the attention of the bounty hunters, signaling with her eyes to leave. "Leave it to  
  
me," she whispered, then motioned for them to stand back and out of her way, "Oh, and Blank, try not  
  
to freak out."  
  
She then reached within, bringing up the power for a spell, "Oglop Drop!"  
  
The insects started to fall from the ceiling, thousands of them. The Chosen started to panic,  
  
having no idea why these insect were just appearing. Oglops hopped around everywhere, the common  
  
area was chaos as the Chosen tried to get away from the filthy little buggers.  
  
Blank swallowed visibly and ran through the crowd with Mikoto following a second later.   
  
Amarant groaned at the, in his opinion, pathetic display. Then he turned to Lani, and upon seeing her  
  
pale face, he simply picked her up and walked calmly out of the cavern.  
  
When the bounty hunters passed through the doorway, Mikoto slammed on the switch sending  
  
the huge stone monoliths closed. There was a loud bang that echoed down the dark hallway. The four  
  
continued down the maze-like corridors. Seemingly identical twists and turns meeting them.   
  
"Which way?" Blank asked to no one in particular.  
  
"If we knew we wouldn't be running around in circles, now would we?" Lani said sweetly  
  
from her position over Amarant's shoulder.  
  
"This arguing is pointless, calm down and go left." Amarant said, dropping Lani  
  
unceremoniously to the floor.  
  
"What the hell was that for, Red?"  
  
He crossed his arms, "You're heavy."  
  
Lani's eye was twitching, "One of these days, Red. One of these days."  
  
Suddenly someone touched Mikoto's shoulder, she hopped back in shock, "Who-Jane?"  
  
The woman bowed, "Yes, My Lady-I mean Mikoto. Please come with me, I know the way  
  
out."  
  
The other three looked to her, "She knows the way."  
  
"Lead on." Blank said.  
  
Lani didn't look convinced, "Are you sure? What if she leads us back, huh? I don't know  
  
about you guys, but I was starting to get some bad vibes from that whole 'ceremony' thing. Who  
  
knows what-" she was cut off by Amarant just slinging her over his shoulder again.  
  
"Just get us out of here before I have to gag her."  
  
"Hmph..."  
  
Jane nodded and took off down the right passage. They followed her until the party came upon  
  
some stairs, "These stairs will take you to the main hall."  
  
The others hurried up, but Mikoto stayed behind, "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"I cannot leave my home, My Lady."  
  
The genome shook her head, "There is nothing for you here, come with us."  
  
Jane still looked uncertain, "But-"  
  
Mikoto interrupted her, "Otherwise why did you help us? You must not believe anymore.   
  
Besides, I'm sure there are other things you want to do with your life than sit around a musty old castle  
  
in the middle of nowhere."  
  
A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "Well, I've always wanted to take care of  
  
children."   
  
"I think I can help with that."  
  
"Hey you guys, hurry up," a few seconds later, "Move your asses now!" From Blank at the  
  
top of the staircase.  
  
Mikoto raised her brow expectantly.  
  
Jane looked up, a grin now plastered on her face, "Alright." 


	17. Ragnarok

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to do this? The site should just have a disclaimer. But then my  
  
word count wouldn't be so high. So Final Fantasy does not belong to me, nor do the places, events, or  
  
characters. They belong to some guy in Japan, or a whole bunch of guys in Japan. Maybe if I buy  
  
Square stock then I could legally say I own them, well one one millionth billionth. Does Square even  
  
have stock? My head hurts.  
  
Since my disclaimer was so long, I'll write only three words in this space. Read and Review!  
  
Chapter 17   
  
After grabbing their weapons, supplies and changing, the five set out to find the sky chariot.   
  
Jane agreed to lead them there, even telling the history of the ancient machine.  
  
"The sky chariot is an advanced airship, called the Ragnarok. It has been closely guarded for  
  
centuries by the Chosen. It was built by an ancient civilization called Esthar. Their country used to lie  
  
on this continent, but their magnificent cities have long since fallen into decay and ruin."  
  
They trekked through the desert-like Forgotten Continent, the sun beating down on them. Tiny  
  
lizards scampered by, their tiny feet burning on the hot sand. The few scattered trees offered no shade,  
  
being dried out and wind torn.  
  
"It's too hot!" Lani complained, taking off her infamous hat to fan herself.  
  
Mikoto was trailing her feet, the heat sapping energy away from her body. She brushed her  
  
sweaty hair out of her eyes, the salty droplets clung to her hand. She sighed melodramatically, the  
  
sound quite foreign to her lips.  
  
Why were things so complicated? When had things come this far? If someone had told her  
  
two weeks ago this would happen, she wouldn't have believed them. But now...now she had to warn  
  
the queen of the eminent danger. She felt heavy, and it wasn't due to the oppressing heat around her.  
  
Blank had wrapped his jacket around his head like a turban to keep the sun from beating down  
  
on him. He too was taking progressively slower steps, the burning sun taking it's toll. Jane had  
  
wrapped a scarf over her head and shoulders. The light material contrasting with her dark skin. She  
  
seemed fine, being used to the environment, and her body conditioned to withstand the extreme heat.   
  
Amarant picked up the rear, his steady even steps unaffected by the heat of the sand. Mikoto doubted  
  
anything really ever hampered him. He seemed to be able to withstand just about anything.  
  
They continued walking until the sun dropped below the horizon. Now instead of extreme heat,  
  
they had to deal with the cold desert night.  
  
"We should find shelter and build a fire." Jane suggested.  
  
However the best they found was a rock outcropping open to two sides. Amarant got some  
  
dried out wood, it looked like he just picked up one of the various dried out trees scattered around.   
  
Mikoto quickly lit it with a Fire spell and sat down. Blank also sat down, poking at the fire with a stick.   
  
Jane started their spartan dinner and Lani just collapsed on the sandy ground, "Hey Jane, how much  
  
longer 'til we get to this airship? The desert air is doing murder to my skin."  
  
The woman looked up from the food, "Not much longer, but you need to rest if you are to  
  
defeat the Guardian."  
  
"I knew we couldn't get a break." Blank muttered, sending sparks everywhere with his stick.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Following the much needed meal, the five sat around the fire. The only sound the splitting of the  
  
burning wood. Stars twinkled above, surrounding the twin moons.  
  
Mikoto yawned, pulling the blanket tighter around her body. She shifted, trying to find a more  
  
comfortable position against the hard rock.  
  
"How are you doing over here?" Blank asked, sitting next to her.  
  
She turned to him, the firelight dancing across his strange features, "Alright, I guess."  
  
"You guess?" He said, a slight humor in his voice.  
  
She shrugged, looking away, "Everything is just strange, nothing really makes sense."  
  
He laughed lightly, "When did things ever make sense?"  
  
She stared into the fire, the flames seemed to move to some unknown rhythm, "In Bran Bral  
  
everything made sense. It was logical, organized, comprehensible. But here...I am sorry, I must be  
  
boring you."  
  
He shook his head hurriedly, "No you're not." His covered face was turned to her, waiting for  
  
her to finish.  
  
"But here," she continued, sadly, "I just do not know. I feel like I do not know anything, not  
  
anymore."  
  
"Trust me, we all feel like that some of the time."  
  
She smiled, comforted by his words, "Don't you mean most of the time?"  
  
"Hey, I know you're a blonde, but-"  
  
A laugh, "That is not what I meant."  
  
There was silence for a moment. Mikoto sat, contemplating the man next to her. He was quite  
  
a paradox. Some one who lived as a thief and actor, who became petrified to save his friends. And  
  
took an active interest in herself.   
  
"Mikoto?"  
  
She shook herself as the object of her thoughts spoke up, "Hmm?"  
  
"Did you," he paused, "did you like it in Bran Bral? Do you wish you had been able to stay?"  
  
Her brows furrowed, "Things would have been simpler, but...I am glad I came to Gaia, I like it  
  
here."  
  
"Even with me for company?"  
  
A grin tugged at the corners of he mouth, "Yes." Even with you...  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, thinking. She wondered what was on the thief's mind.   
  
Perhaps, she thought with a chuckle, he was wondering what she was thinking.  
  
She heard a snore from across the fire, apparently Lani had fallen asleep against Amarant. The  
  
bounty hunter appeared unfazed until she started drooling. He cursed, shutting Lani's mouth, then just  
  
leaned back against the rock, as if nothing had happened.  
  
Mikoto smiled, sleep overcoming her senses.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning they found themselves trekking across the desert once again. The sun beating  
  
down on them, again. Dragging their feet, again.  
  
"It's too hot." Lani complained, again.  
  
"We are almost there." Jane said wearily.  
  
Mikoto had no idea how she knew, the landscape looked like the same rocks and sand they  
  
passed an hour ago. Sorry, now there were some cacti. Some bleached out bones lined a ridge, the  
  
vertebra starkly outlined by the sand and sky.  
  
"Tell me again why we left the castle? Cold water, plenty to eat, hundreds ready to serve us?"   
  
Lani asked to no one in particular.  
  
Mikoto ignored Lani's comment, sure they were hot, tired, thirsty, and a thousand other things,  
  
but they didn't complain about it every five seconds. The sun was approaching it's zenith when Jane  
  
came to a halt, "Here."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jane stopped in front of what appeared to be some sort of bunker. The gray metal and stone  
  
covered in layers of yellow sand. It looked like a sand dune from three sides, and the door was hard to  
  
see unless very close.  
  
"Let's crack this egg open." Lani said, relieved and happy. She wielded her axe, ready to  
  
chop the bunker asunder.  
  
But Amarant beat her to it, he lunged at the metal bar sealing the door, cutting it with his claws.   
  
Then he kicked the door in, the clang echoing inside the structure.  
  
"No finesse at all." Blank commented, cracking a salvaged flare and stepping inside.  
  
Mikoto followed him, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. Blank used the meager light  
  
to inspect the room. There was nothing there, save dust. Not even a door.  
  
She thought she heard Blank growl, "Walk halfway across the fucking desert, and there's  
  
nothing here."  
  
"There has to be something." Mikoto relied with more patience than she thought she had.  
  
A shout from Lani, "A little help out here guys!"  
  
They hurried back outside, only to be confronted by some huge worm creature. It was at least  
  
forty feet long, and some of it disappeared into the sand. A gigantic mouth opened in three sections,  
  
hundreds of glistening fangs lining the interior. Saliva dripped out, the substance green and gooey.  
  
"Is that the guardian?" Mikoto asked Jane a bit breathlessly.  
  
She looked frightened, "No."  
  
"Whatever it is, it picked the wrong day to mess with us." Blank said, drawing his sword.  
  
Amarant nodded his agreement.  
  
Lani flipped her hair out of her eyes.  
  
Mikoto unstrapped her chakra from it's place on her hip. The circle fitting neatly into her left  
  
palm.  
  
Jane stood back.  
  
The worm dived against the sand, the force creating a mini earthquake. The four faced the  
  
quake head on, knowing the sand would absorb most of the force. The moment the ground stopped,  
  
Amarant, Blank, and Lani rushed in to take the worm while it's guard was down. However, the  
  
creature lunged forward, using it's great mass to crush the three. They narrowly avoided the attack by  
  
leaping out of the way.  
  
Mikoto used the opening to her advantage, casting Demi on the monstrosity. It writhed,  
  
thrashing it's tail.  
  
Amarant slashed up, over the creature's eye, the tiny structure covered in blood. Lani hacked  
  
off a piece of the worm's mouth, fangs chipping her axe. Blank cut sideways across the worm, the  
  
blade deep in the beast's body.  
  
The worm tried to lift itself, but only collapsed, the desert sand entering it's wounds. It tunneled  
  
back under the desert, retreating.  
  
"Well, that was fun." Blank said.  
  
Lani gapped in horror at her weapon, "My axe! The worm ruined my axe!"  
  
"You can get it fixed." Amarant replied.  
  
She glared at him, "I might just use your skull to sharpen it."  
  
Jane came over to Mikoto, "My Lady, the worm did not just leave, I think something worse is  
  
coming."  
  
"Something worse?"  
  
She was answered by a gust of wind, the sand like a thousand pinpricks on her skin. Mikoto  
  
coughed and sputtered, the sand going right up her nose and into her mouth.  
  
"Who dares seek what is not theirs?"  
  
Mikoto looked up, there was a man there. At least she thought it was a man, he was the most  
  
beautiful person she had ever seen. He was ethereal, his skin pure ivory, and his hair black silk. He  
  
was dressed as a dancer, his movements graceful and timed. But his eyes were like the sand, coarse  
  
and biting.  
  
He looked over the group condescendingly, his eyes measuring, calculating. "You seek the  
  
Ragnarok?"  
  
Lani spoke up, "Yeah, pretty boy. Hand it over and we won't have to mess up your hair."  
  
"Surely you jest?" his pleasant face then turned horrible, "Do not make light of me, lest those  
  
words become bitter sand in your mouth."  
  
He stepped to the right, and Lani was engulfed in a pillar of fire. She screamed, the sound  
  
muffled by the roar of flames.   
  
Mikoto cast Water on her, the ball of liquid putting the flames out. Lani collapsed to the sand,  
  
barely moving. The genome quickly hurried over, assessing the damage. Lani was badly burned, but it  
  
was nothing a good Curaga spell couldn't fix. After the healing spell, Lani stumbled back on her own  
  
two feet, ready.  
  
"Quite resilient, aren't we? Like a cockroach." He stepped to the left, balancing on his toes,  
  
then bounded forward, arms wide, "That needs no be squashed."  
  
He raised his arms, then brought them down, his hands caressing his cheeks. He swayed side  
  
to side to music only he could hear. Ice shards gathered around him, the crystals ringing. The music  
  
was as strange as he was, sad yet beautiful at the same time..  
  
Mikoto watched him dance, she couldn't turn away. Really, she couldn't.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
Lani was just staring at him too, enthralled by the dance.  
  
Blank and Amarant didn't seem affected, they rushed forward ready to strike, but were denied  
  
by the ice crystals. The crystals grew; sharp, jagged points shooting out. The two backed off, there  
  
was some exchange between them. Then Amarant stepped forward, "No Mercy."  
  
But instead of hurting the dancing man, some ice crystals blew apart, dissipating into the desert  
  
air.   
  
Mikoto gained a little bit of control, "Keep breaking the crystals!"  
  
Lani nodded vigorously.  
  
Blank saluted and then stepped in front of Amarant in a defensive stance, he said something  
  
over his shoulder. Amarant nodded and cast Demi Shock. More ice crystals broke apart, the man's  
  
defensive ring was shrinking.  
  
However, defense was not on his mind. He twirled about, and bolts of blue lightening spun  
  
outwards, hitting Blank squarely in the chest. The thief was jolted back, but retained his ground.  
  
Mikoto realized their plan; since Blank couldn't destroy the crystals he would protect Amarant,  
  
who could. She didn't like it, but couldn't do a thing. The man still somehow preventing her and Lani  
  
from participating in the battle.  
  
Jane was of no help either, she was cowering by the bunker, scared out of her wits.  
  
Amarant continued to use his Flair abilities, destroying the crystals. And Blank kept on taking  
  
damage. Every hit made her want to tear the supermodel hair out of that man's head. The thief could  
  
hardly stand anymore.  
  
But the strategy worked, with the last crystal destroyed Mikoto ran forward, kneeling over the  
  
fallen thief, "Full-Life!"  
  
Blank slowly got up, the wounds on his body disappearing in the healing light, "Thanks."  
  
Lani tossed Amarant an Ether, then charged at the still dancing man. The jagged edge of her  
  
axe caught his shoulder, tearing his arm right off, "No one gets away with that!"  
  
But instead of pain, a smile was on his face, "Now you've done it, now you'll pay!"  
  
A swirling mass of matter came out of the wound. The black pseudopods wriggling wildly.   
  
The stuff kept on coming out of him, wrapping around the dancer facade.  
  
The true Guardian was terrifying. Standing nearly twelve feet tall with multiple arms and legs.   
  
He seemed to be able to morph, changing the amount of arms as the need arose. Deep in the head  
  
were two slit-like eyes, still that sand color, and still coarse and biting.  
  
The four stood in front of him, prepared to battle.  
  
Lani attacked again, swinging her axe full circle. The Guardian slinked away, a very fluid  
  
motion. He lashed out, a pseudopod arm growing longer, at Lani. But she blocked the oncoming  
  
mass, using her axe head as a shield.  
  
Mikoto cast Flare, the red energy wrapping around the Guardian. The beast shrunk, curling up  
  
into a ball.  
  
And stayed that way.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
It was like a lump of coal, just sitting on the sand. Blank poked it with his sword, but nothing  
  
happened, "Well, that was surprisingly easy."  
  
Jane seemed to have regained her composure, "Please hurry, that thing might wake up."  
  
The five crowded into the small metal bunker, Jane keeping them to one side. She stepped to  
  
the opposite wall, running her hand along the surface, "Aha!"  
  
The floor suddenly dropped from underneath their feet, sending them sliding down a large slide.  
  
Mikoto skidded on the metal, landing with the others in a jangle of limbs. Jane came down last,  
  
somehow landing primly on her feet. The genome disengaged herself, standing and dusting her legs off.   
  
Blank got up, adjusting the belt around his head. Amarant stood, placing Lani on her feet.  
  
"This way." Jane then headed down the dusty hallway.  
  
Mikoto followed, kicking up dust at every step. The way seemed to be hewn out of the  
  
ground, support beams lined the walls and ceiling. Light seemed to seep out of the wall, casting a  
  
golden glow on everything.  
  
They came to some stairs leading into darkness, 'This is it." Jane announced.  
  
Lani put her hands on her hips, "Where?"  
  
"You can't see the airship from here, but the stairs lead into it." Jane said, heading in. The  
  
lights going on as she made her descent.  
  
Blank chuckled, "Well, we'd better hurry up if we don't want to be left behind." 


	18. Lifestream

Disclaimer: I only make up stories in my head, and never get any profit from it. This sucks.  
  
Happy New Year!   
  
Chapter 18  
  
Mikoto sat in one of the many chairs in the cockpit. The ship was on autopilot, since the  
  
controls were not too different than the Invincible, and between the five of them they had figured it out.   
  
The golden clouds passed by rapidly, underlit from the setting sun. She thought that soon the moons  
  
and stars would come out. Forever suspended in the sky. Unreachable.  
  
What a sad existence.  
  
Blank was there too, sorting through his pack. He emptied it out, then put in the unopened  
  
potions and other items. Tossing unusable objects away.  
  
Mikoto, on the other hand, wasn't doing anything productive, just staring at her broken nails.   
  
She had tried to be ladylike for so long, and now she had broken nails, short hair, and dirty clothes. A  
  
real improvement. She smiled, it was good to think of such mundane things. It took her mind off of all  
  
the insanity around her.  
  
She shifted in her chair, resting her head on her hand. She gazed out into space, yawning, her  
  
tail swishing back and forth. Like a monotonous pendulum.  
  
What was the connection between the events that have happened? First there was the attack  
  
on the children and herself. A silver dragon, one of the most dangerous monsters on all of Gaia.  
  
Then Kuja had appeared at the Iifa Tree, a walking talking corpse. The Angel of Death  
  
himself.  
  
There was the mysterious woman in the Lifestream too. The one who had talked to her through  
  
the stream of souls.  
  
Lindblum was then attacked by silver dragons, the motivation still unknown. The great city now  
  
lay in ruins, mirroring ten years ago.  
  
She had dreamed the strange dream of the attack, with laughter ringing over the destruction.  
  
Next was the death of the Black Mages and the disappearance of the genomes. Still  
  
unaccounted for.  
  
The ambush at the Iifa Tree, and then the death of a friend.  
  
And finally the revelations of the Chosen at Ipsen's Castle. The many reincarnations of Gaia.  
  
What did it all mean?  
  
She knew her brother had some hand in it, but what of this 'Mistress'? The one he called  
  
Terra? Was she real or just some figment of her brother's twisted mind?  
  
And if she was real, what was she to be able to control Kuja?  
  
Mikoto shuddered, a chill running down her spine. She closed her eyes, trying to be rid of the  
  
feeling. She curled up, the chair surprisingly comfortable. The genome drifted off, sleep overcoming  
  
her overloaded mind.  
  
(Mikoto found herself in the milky white depths of the Lifestream again, but this time she wasn't  
  
drowning. Merely present.   
  
She saw images of her life pass by. First as a vessel in Bran Bral, then her blundering steps in  
  
Gaia. The images flickered and repeated like old silent movies.   
  
Sounds entered her ears as well, shouts along with serenades, music along with dialog. An  
  
audio commentary of her life.  
  
She moved, fast forwarding her biography.   
  
Then stopped.  
  
Mikoto looked about, her vision encompassing her entire surroundings. She saw nothing but  
  
the milky white of the Lifestream. She wondered why she was here, last time she had been thrown in.  
  
Then out of the haze, the woman appeared again. She was floating among images of a world  
  
Mikoto had never seen before. The windows showed advanced technology alongside more primitive  
  
magic. Strange landscapes with foreign skies. But it seemed familiar to her, like the similarities  
  
between a rising and setting sun, closely related but fundamentally different.  
  
Other windows showed the woman surrounded by others, sometimes fighting monsters, or  
  
arguing amongst themselves, or just having fun. The people showed many emotions, fear, love, anger,  
  
hurt, confusion, frustration, and determination. Whomever these people were, they were important to  
  
the woman, Mikoto felt as much.  
  
However, one window in particular caught her eye, it showed a tall, green eyed, silver haired  
  
man. He was surrounded by fire, utterly calm, holding an extremely long, skinny sword. He projected  
  
the same kind of presence as Kuja, a demented, twisted aura. She moved away, not wanting to be any  
  
closer to the man.  
  
"These images are scenes of my life, Daughter of Terra. They remain around my consciousness  
  
just as yours do." The woman said calmly.   
  
Mikoto's head snapped up, she had not expected the woman to speak, "Who are you?" she  
  
asked, "Why am I here?"  
  
The woman smiled reassuringly, "It does not matter who I am, know only that I am here to  
  
help. You have been summoned here to learn. The information I possess may help prevent Gaia's  
  
destruction."  
  
The genome stared at her, "Prevent Gaia's destruction?"  
  
She nodded, "Gaia is once again in peril. The worst part is that no one of this world knows the  
  
truth. The information has long since been lost to the mists of time."  
  
"What truth?"  
  
The woman looked to Mikoto, seriousness deepening the depth of her eyes, "There have been  
  
other worlds. Other reincarnations of the world known as Gaia. The images around me are from my  
  
world. They show the journey my friends and I went on to save Gaia."  
  
Mikoto's brows furrowed, "How does that help? Even if there had been other versions of  
  
Gaia, it does not reflect on the present."  
  
"Yes it does. Knowing the capabilities of Gaia can help you defeat Terra."  
  
The genomes eyes widened, "You know who Terra is?'  
  
"Not who, but what... Terra is the soul of the planet called Terra. The planet that tried to  
  
assimilate Gaia. The planet you were born on."  
  
"But," Mikoto started, "Terra was destroyed."  
  
"Gaia has been destroyed in the past as well, but always is reincarnated. Why would Terra be  
  
any different?"  
  
Mikoto thought back to the Chosen's ceremony. How they said Gaia reincarnates herself.   
  
Were they right? Would the cycle of death and reincarnation repeat forever?  
  
"Then how can Terra be destroyed? Gaia will continue the rebirth as can Terra. The fighting  
  
will be for nothing for neither planet can win. Is the planet doomed to such a fate? Are we forever  
  
shackled as well?" Mikoto said, exasperated.  
  
"I hope that is not what fate has in store. Destiny can be cruel, yet...we must fight on. Believing  
  
in the outcome we hold close to our hearts." The woman said quietly.  
  
"Is that all you have to offer? Comforting words? A false hope to follow blindly? I am sorry  
  
but I need more than that." Mikoto spoke clearly, not ready to accept those terms. She had duties to  
  
fulfill and promises to keep before she gave in to the woman's words.  
  
The woman's eyes narrowed slightly, "I do not pretend to know all the answers, but hope and  
  
belief are not to be dismissed so easily. Without them no one can continue onwards."  
  
Mikoto straightened up and looked the woman in the eye, "I use actions to achieve my goals.   
  
Belief in myself or others, or hope when the situation is bleak, but never in place of what is important.   
  
So do not lecture me."  
  
She smiled slightly, "Forgive me, I believe I got carried away. I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
"It is all right." Mikoto waved her on to continue.  
  
"I think there is a way to prevent the endless cycle of rebirth. One that you were involved in."  
  
"Do you mean assimilation?" Mikoto asked, "The syphon of souls?"  
  
"Yes, the planet has a soul, just like the inhabitants. I don't see why the planet's own soul can't  
  
be sucked up as well." The woman concluded.  
  
Assimilate Terra in place of Gaia. Destroy Terra's soul so that the planet can not be reborn.  
  
"It could work..."  
  
The woman smiled brightly now, her green eyes twinkling, "Good! Now the hard part...how?"  
  
Mikoto saw the woman looking expectantly at her, "You are asking me?"  
  
"Well, yes, you are the resident genome here." She then saw Mikoto's blank look, "Don't you  
  
know the process?"  
  
"The assimilation process? Well... I... no not really."   
  
"This is going to be harder than I thought."  
  
Mikoto smiled weakly, "If we can somehow weaken the soul, that might help."  
  
"That's all you have?"  
  
The genome sighed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, at least it is a place to start." the woman said.   
  
"I feel better already." Mikoto muttered.  
  
"This will all work out, I just know it." The woman smiled happily. "And you must believe it  
  
too, other wise the sacrifices of so many before will have been in vain."  
  
Mikoto caught the sadness and frustration from the woman as she said the last phrase, "Like  
  
your own sacrifice?"  
  
The woman's eyes widened and then shut, "Yes."  
  
"I believe you," she said, "and thank you."  
  
The woman smiled, the previous emotions long gone, "Good, I'm sorry I don't know more, but  
  
know my prayers are with you, Daughter of Terra."  
  
The genome smiled back at her, "Thank you, again, but my name is Mikoto."  
  
The woman appeared a bit taken aback for a moment, but answered readily, "And my name is  
  
Aeris.")  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto awoke on the Ragnarok feeling refreshed and ready for action, the dream crystal clear  
  
in her mind. The woman, Aeris, had helped her think of a way to defeat Terra. The Mistress, the soul  
  
of the planet of Terra, all one in the same. The one controlling Kuja, the one syphoning souls with the  
  
Iifa Tree, trying to assimilate Gaia, again.  
  
She knew to weaken the soul of Terra, but how? She had no way to contact souls, save the  
  
Lifestream, and Terra hadn't made an appearance. Then she remembered the dream, the one with the  
  
apparition who said she was Terra. The one with the hollow eyes.  
  
But had that been a fluke? She hadn't been able to contact the spirit a second time.  
  
And then there was the assimilation process. Even if she did manage to get the soul into a  
  
position to be assimilated, she didn't know how.   
  
Not to mention the ever important telling the others. Would they believe her? She doubted it, it  
  
was farfetched to her.  
  
Mikoto sighed, she really didn't need all of this.  
  
"Good Morning." an overly chipper voice said.  
  
"Good Morning Blank, how much longer now?"  
  
He shrugged, "Another hour or so. This thing flies faster than the Invincible."  
  
"It will be good to be back home after all of this nonsense."  
  
"Yeah, back home." he said, his voice now hollow.  
  
Mikoto realized her mistake too late, "I did not mean it like that, I am sorry."  
  
He waved her apology away, "Don't worry about it."  
  
She really didn't need all of this.  
  
"No," her voice was soft, "I know how you feel, my home was destroyed too. So please do  
  
not just dismiss my apology."  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find something to do with his hands, "I know, it's just  
  
been a long trip..."  
  
She watched him worriedly as he trailed off, there was something else on his mind, "What is it  
  
Blank? Are you not feeling well?"  
  
"No, not that, just... there's no reason to worry about me, I'll manage."  
  
There was quite obviously something he wanted to say but was not. "Blank, I consider you a  
  
friend, what is wrong?"  
  
He paused, then spoke quietly, "Mikoto, have we ever met before?"  
  
That was not expected, "I do not believe so, I met you in Lindblum. Are you sure you are  
  
feeling alright?"  
  
"Oh.. yes, just forget I said anything. Maybe I'm lightheaded form jet lag." he laughed.  
  
She gave him a smile, Blank wasn't supposed to act that way. It wasn't in his nature.  
  
He smiled back. 


	19. Interlude

Disclaimer: Well, if you really think it is mine... it's not.  
  
Salutations! This is probably the longest chapter, being like three times longer than the previous longest  
  
chapter. It is a real turning point in the story, after this things start to get strange, well stranger. Woe is  
  
me, because now most of the rest of the story is not written.*weeps unabashedly*  
  
Chapter 19  
  
They reached Alexandria that morning, the Ragnarok landing in the relatively new airship  
  
docks. Alexandria had never been a technological hub, but since the events of ten years previous, the  
  
country had changed significantly. The docks were just one of the many improvements.  
  
Mikoto stepped off the ramp, the red, gleaming sides of the Ragnarok towering behind her.   
  
She was met by a squad of guards, plus one visibly relieved Steiner.  
  
"Oh, it is you, Lady Mikoto! Guards stand down!"  
  
The guards reluctantly lowered their weapons, and the genome got the feeling that they were  
  
hoping to fight someone.  
  
"Hello Steiner, I must speak to Her Highness at once...if you would?"  
  
The captain saluted, "Right away!" He then turned to one of the many guards, relaying the  
  
message. The guard hurried off to inform the queen.  
  
While Steiner's back was turned the others descended the ramp. Blank sauntered down,  
  
shifting his bag on his shoulder. Amarant and Lani followed, the bounty huntress glaring at all present  
  
for reasons unknown to Mikoto. Jane took up the rear, her dark eyes darting back and forth, unsure.  
  
The captain shook his fist at the sight of the hunters, "Not you two again. Last time you were  
  
here we had to count all of the silverware just to make sure you hadn't run off with it!"  
  
Lani scowled at him, "We didn't take anything, besides the silverware was all tarnished. If we  
  
wanted a decent price we would've had to clean it."  
  
Amarant clamped her mouth shut with one massive hand.  
  
Steiner narrowed hie eyes at them, "Guards please...escort...the two bounty hunters to a more  
  
secure location." He nearly spat out.  
  
Six of the guards came forward, looking happy to be doing something, and flanked the two.   
  
Amarant let go of Lani, the huntress giving him the evil eye. Mikoto half expected them to protest, but  
  
they went with the escort, giving no complaints.  
  
When they had gone Steiner seemed much more pleased, "Now that the 'unpleasantness' is  
  
over, I will take you to see the queen."  
  
Mikoto added, "But Blank and Jane are welcome as well, of course."  
  
He eyed them a bit wearily. Blank gave him a grin and a 'thumbs up', while Jane shrank under  
  
his gaze. Apparently he saw no harm in them going, "Fine."  
  
Steiner motioned to the remaining guards and they hurried back to their previous duties. He  
  
then started down the walkway that led into the castle.  
  
Mikoto gave Jane a reassuring smile, and the three followed him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto found herself once again being interrogated. She slumped in the plush chair, half  
  
listening to Zidane rant and rave.  
  
"What do you mean everybody is gone? How can an entire village just disappear?"  
  
Blank answered, "The entire village wasn't gone, just the genomes. Everyone else was dead."  
  
Garnet looked worried, the expression adding years to the young queen's face, How could  
  
anyone overpower a village of black mages?"  
  
"I told you we should've just blasted that damned tree in the first place!" Zidane sulked. "And  
  
now Vivi is gone."  
  
"Master Vivi was noble," Steiner added, "even in the end."  
  
Mikoto felt the almost permeable sense of loss in the room. A sense of loss, accompanied by  
  
guilt, and a thousand other emotions. One didn't need to be able to feel other's emotions to know it  
  
was there. It hung like a fog, obscuring everyone's sight.  
  
The queen put an arm around her husband's shoulder, "I promise Vivi's sacrifice will not be in  
  
vain. For now we must take up his burden, and defeat this evil."  
  
The female genome looked down at that, the queen had put it so eloquently. Fitting for a fallen  
  
comrade. A fallen friend.  
  
She had known the little black mage all those years ago when she had first come to Gaia. He  
  
was there, living with the black mages and genomes, helping them understand their new lives. He was  
  
so small, and seemingly weak. Completely the opposite of his true nature. A giant housed in the body  
  
of a child. A heart of gold with a shadowed visage. And a juggernaut with two left feet. A complete  
  
and utter foil of himself. But a true friend and ally to those surrounding her. One who would be missed  
  
for a long time to come. She would miss him too.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
The conversation had picked back up, the main focus now was the Iifa Tree.  
  
Mikoto gave the others a level gaze, "We were ambushed there, so there has to be something  
  
more to that tree."  
  
"Yeah, someone knew we were coming and prepared for it." Blank added.  
  
"Your Majesty, there is a traitor in our midst!" Steiner said.  
  
Garnet sighed, used to Steiner's 'jump the gun' eagerness, "Let's not jump to any conclusions,  
  
it may be the monsters lay in wait for any to pass."  
  
Mikoto shook her head, "No, the dragons were definitely waiting for us, watching for us." Her  
  
voice cryptic.  
  
Zidane looked at her, "Now that she's done giving me nightmares for the rest of my life, what  
  
happened to the Invincible? And were did you get that wicked new airship?"  
  
"About that..." Blank said carefully, "We sort of crashed it, but we brought you a new one!"  
  
Zidane looked about ready to retort with something nasty, but then got an evil glint to his eye.   
  
He apparently thought of something even better, "Damn Blank," he laughed, "I knew my sis can be  
  
distracting, but you couldn't even fly the airship straight?"  
  
All eyes in the room riveted to the thief. He stood there a bit uncomfortably, shifting his weight.   
  
Mikoto watched him too, wondering what he'd say.  
  
"I think you got it wrong, Zidane." he started, "Mikoto was flying the airship, not me." He  
  
looked to her, "I never knew I was that distracting."  
  
Mikoto smiled at his humor, but she could of sworn she had seen a blush on his multi-hued skin.  
  
Beatrix broke the mood by briskly walking into the room. She had a hard edge to her  
  
demeanor, like she had lost her patience, "Excuse my intrusion, Your Highness, but it seems that our  
  
two guests," she nearly choked on the word, "are quite impatient to leave and wish to be on their way.   
  
They ask an audience with you as soon as possible."  
  
"I believe the word I used was immediately." Lani said, walking in. She went to Garnet,  
  
leaning on the fixed head of her axe. She wore a silver locket that Mikoto had not seen before. She  
  
dismissed it, she probably had not noticed. She just hoped Lani didn't steal it.  
  
Amarant maneuvered his bulk through the doorframe, turning his head as if scanning the room.  
  
"Like Miss Uppity was saying," Lani continued, "we need to get out of here. Unfortunately we  
  
had to leave our airship on the Forgotten Continent, and can't get it back. So...we need a ride."  
  
"How is that Her Majesty's problem?" Steiner asked harshly.  
  
Lani moved to him, her eyes narrowing dangerously, "I'd watch what I say if I were you,  
  
because you wouldn't want to make me angry."  
  
"Enough of this!" Garnet said, standing, "Amarant and Lani are guests here. And should be  
  
treated as such." She looked pointedly at Steiner and Beatrix, "Everything will be done to relocate you  
  
once you have a location to go to," she said to the hunters, "but as it is now we cannot use the vessels  
  
in such a frivolous manner...you will have to wait."  
  
Lani looked angry, but said nothing.  
  
"Now," Garnet said, taking charge, "let us hear the rest."  
  
"There isn't too much more to tell," Blank replied, "we got the Ragnarok and came here."  
  
Mikoto said nothing of the dream she had. No one would believe it.  
  
"So what we know is that a whole bunch of things happened, but nothing ties them together."   
  
Zidane said angrily.  
  
The queen sighed, "Well, if no one has anything to add, then this meeting is dismissed."  
  
Everyone left the room, going their own separate ways. Thinking their own separate thoughts,  
  
and never knowing the danger that lurked under their noses.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Terra had just disappeared from under her nose. Mikoto searched the rooms adjacent to the  
  
new nursery, looking for the little terror. She got impatient, her tail twitching in agitation. She had  
  
wanted to introduce the children to Jane. She had spoken to Garnet about the Chosen, and after much  
  
pleading and cajoling from Zidane and herself, she had gotten the queen to agree to a job for the  
  
homeless woman. It was the least she could do, for the woman.  
  
Mikoto reached out with her power, locating the princess nearby in one of the guest rooms.   
  
She walked down the hall, her typical drab dress now on. Well, it was cleaner than the clothes she had  
  
been wearing.  
  
She stopped in front of Jane's door, it seemed the princess had already found the woman. She  
  
knocked twice.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The genome stepped in, a smile developing on her face. Jane was playing with Terra, dolls  
  
were scattered about. Even the quiet Leo joined in, but he seemed more interested in how the dolls  
  
tasted than how to do their hair.  
  
"Hello, Lady Mikoto," Jane greeted her, and then pulled the doll out of Leo's mouth, "your  
  
niece and nephew are quite entertaining."  
  
"I am glad you think so," she paused, "they are not too much, are they?"   
  
"Oh no, we're having a great time, aren't we?"  
  
Terra nodded very solemnly, "Me and Auntie Jane are playing dollies, now we're best friends!"  
  
Mikoto kneeled down to the princess' level, "I expect you to be on your best behavior, young  
  
lady."  
  
"I will, Auntie Mikoto." she said as she continued to brush the doll's hair.  
  
Mikoto smiled and then went over to the prince. Leo was trying to grab the doll Jane had  
  
pulled out of his mouth. No doubt to put it back in. She tousled his blonde hair and gave him a  
  
chocolate. She had noticed long ago that they shared a fondness of sweets, so she usually kept one  
  
around for him. The prince was always so quiet, that people immediately noticed his older, much  
  
louder, sister. Mikoto tried to give him extra attention.   
  
"Don't worry about us, go out and have fun." Jane interrupted.  
  
"Oh, that is right! I have to go." She then just turned around and left, a bit distracted.  
  
Jane just chuckled lightly at her retreating back.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto walked down the once busy streets of Alexandria. The many vendors and citizens now  
  
either hid in their homes or had left the city, scared of suffering the same fate as Lindblum. Too many  
  
memories remained.  
  
The various animals preferred the deserted streets, slinking around empty doorways and  
  
scavenging through trash. Totally uninhibited by development. The only sign of life in the urban setting.  
  
She turned down an alleyway, stepping lightly over the puddles of water. Windows were  
  
boarded up, as if the layer of wood would protect those within. Mikoto felt as if she was in a ghost  
  
town, and half expected a tumbleweed to roll by. The lack of any noise was just eerie, there wasn't  
  
even any birdsong in the rafters of the homes. Too calm....  
  
"Hey, glad you could make it." A familiar voice interrupted her musings.  
  
Mikoto looked to the source of the only sound in the city. Blank stood there at the top of some  
  
stairs, dressed in his usual brown pants, boots and off-white shirt. He wore a tan jacket as well, the  
  
afternoon being strangely chill. His red hair was nearly black in the shadows of the setting sun, and his  
  
strange skin wasn't so noticeable. He wore the belt over his eyes like always, the crisscross of scars  
  
disappearing under the leather.  
  
She smiled at him, the sight growing on her in ways she couldn't describe, "Wouldn't miss it."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
They walked into the dimly lit theatre. Candle light shone off of the wooden interior, creating a  
  
warm, welcoming atmosphere. Tables were situated around a small stage covered in large, crimson  
  
curtains.  
  
It was exactly as Mikoto pictured it.  
  
"So whaddya think of our 'lil ole establishment?"  
  
Mikoto spun around to be greeted by a blue woman. No, that wasn't right, a woman dressed  
  
in blue. She was a bit shorter than herself, even in heels. She had wavy blue hair and big blue eyes.   
  
Everything she wore was frilly and had bows, even her hat. All in all, she reminded Mikoto of a  
  
southern belle.  
  
Blank introduced the two, "Mikoto, Ruby. Ruby, Mikoto. Ruby owns this mini-theatre."  
  
"Co-own, but that's not the point, ain't it? So yer Zidane's 'lil sis? Right pleasure ta meetcha.   
  
You gist sit yerself down an' the play will be startin' shortly." She walked away, her hand on her hips,  
  
very primly.  
  
The thief and genome took her advice and sat down at the center table, facing the stage. A  
  
small kerosene lamp shone in the middle of the table, the concentric circles of light emitted were  
  
growing and shrinking with the flicker of the flame.   
  
After a few moments Mikoto asked, "What play are we seeing?"  
  
"It's an old one called 'The Avenging Sword Unsheathed'," he continued when he saw her look at  
  
him expectantly, "It's about this guy who seeks revenge, and he-"  
  
"What are you trying to do sir? Give away our climactic ending?"  
  
Blank looked up and a scowl appeared on his face. "Mikoto, this is Lowell. Ruby's husband  
  
and co-owner of the theatre." he said stiffly.  
  
Lowell puffed out his chest and peered down at the two, the image of haughtiness, "I don't  
  
know why I suffer this commonality. If it were not for dear Ruby-"  
  
"-if it weren't for Ruby, you'd still be stuck in Lindblum..." He started angrily, then trailed off.  
  
All three were silent, the memories all too clear in their minds.  
  
Lowell broke the awkward silence, "The play will be starting soon, I suppose I should ask you  
  
if you would like anything to drink?"  
  
Mikoto looked over to Blank, "Why don't you order for the both of us?"  
  
He got a wicked grin on his masked face, "Lowell, remember that drink Baku used to get all  
  
the time?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Two please."  
  
"Your funeral." He commented dryly as he walked away.  
  
Mikoto raised an eyebrow, staring pointedly at the thief.  
  
"What?" he asked, the image of innocence.  
  
"What exactly did you order?"  
  
He laughed, "You'll see."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
One of those drinks was enough. Mikoto could tell why it was a favorite of Baku's, it must  
  
have been pure alcohol.  
  
"I don't think that drink was such a good idea." Blank muttered, holding his head slightly.  
  
"You were the one to order them." Mikoto retorted.  
  
It was intermission and the skeleton crew were putting up the newest set on the stage. Even  
  
though Blank and herself were the entire audience, the mini-theatre still put on a full production.  
  
"So how are ya'll likin' the play?" Ruby said as she sat down next to Mikoto.  
  
The genome looked over to her, "It is so very sad, he never gets a break."  
  
"It's true, Monroe's really tragic, but what good would the play be if'n he wasn't?" Ruby  
  
mused.  
  
"Well, it would make for a hilarious comedy. Just by changing the dialog a bit." Blank added.  
  
"And lose the dramatic imagery?" Lowell, who had just appeared, said shocked, "I live for the  
  
drama of serious theatre!"  
  
Blank whispered loudly to Mikoto, "This from the guy who starred in 'Moogles and Chocobos  
  
IV', or something like that."  
  
"That was a long time ago, besides I was always more popular than Tantalus. The only reason  
  
your troupe got to preform for Alexandria was because Regent Cid wanted you to kidnap the  
  
princess." He said smugly.  
  
Blank let out a forced laugh, "If you didn't notice, Tantalus isn't really about theatre. We are  
  
quite skilled thieves."  
  
"Well, I guess you have to be good at something."  
  
Blank stood up, his body tense. He looked ready to pound Lowell's smug face in.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mikoto whispered urgently, pulling on his arm.  
  
Lowell noticed Blank's look as well, and shrunk back a bit.  
  
"This ain't no place ta git raudy boys," Ruby said, diffusing the situation, "the second half's  
  
'bout to start, c'mon Lowell." She grabbed her husband by the shirt collar, and hauled him away.   
  
Mikoto felt sorry for him, it looked as if he would've had an easier time fighting Blank.  
  
The thief sat down, frowning.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
He turned his head towards her, "Lowell and Tantalus never got along, just the way things are.   
  
I had to restrain myself from hurting him, it's more than Baku or Marcus would've done. That's why  
  
they aren't allowed here anymore."  
  
"Do you hate him so?"  
  
A smile, "It's more of a not-so-friendly rivalry. A guy thing, don't worry about it."  
  
Mikoto rolled her eyes, "How could I forget the male ritual of beating each other up for no  
  
reason?"   
  
"Beat each other up?" he shook his head, "No, the only one who gets beat up is Lowell."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The play ended late into the evening, so late the moons were setting. Blank and Mikoto left the  
  
mini-theatre, the cold air hanging silently around them. Fog obscured the ground, their boots  
  
disappearing into the haze.  
  
They walked down the streets and alleyways of Alexandria, completely deserted save for the  
  
two. Mikoto wrapped her arms around herself. She wore a thick fabric dress, but with all of the  
  
unseasonal fog, the air was damp and chill. The combination giving her goosebumps.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes, just cold."  
  
But the shivering wasn't only from the cool air. It was deeper, coming partially from within.   
  
"Blank, stop. There is something wrong."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She glanced around, shivering, "I do not know, but I can feel it in the air."  
  
He motioned to their surroundings, "Maybe it's the atmosphere."  
  
The alleyway did seem like something out of a cheesy horror movie, "Maybe..."  
  
"Well, while we're alone," he seemed a bit nervous, "I...uh..wanted to give you something,  
  
and...now seems as good a time as any."  
  
She looked to him curiously, he was acting very strange, "Why are you so nervous?"  
  
He jumped back a bit, startled. She wished she could see his eyes, he hid so much under that  
  
unassuming belt.  
  
Blank reached into his jacket, pulling something out of a pocket, "I want you to have this." He  
  
pressed it into Mikoto's hand. It was round and fitted easily into her palm.  
  
"A compass?"  
  
It looked old, the brass backing tarnished. The glass top was unmarred however, and showed  
  
clearly the delicate black and red hand. The face was a white enamel, with beautiful capital block  
  
letters for the four cardinal directions. A small loop was at the north end, and through it was strung a  
  
small chain.  
  
She looked back up to him, "It is beautiful, where did you get it?"  
  
"It belonged to my grandfather, if you flip it over you'll see his initials engraved on the back."  
  
Mikoto flipped the compass over, "L.R.?"  
  
"Laguna Raem."  
  
"A general of Lindblum during the war before the alliance, right?"  
  
He smiled, "You know your history."  
  
She shook her head, holding out the gift, "I can not possibly keep this. It must mean a lot to  
  
you."  
  
Blank shut her hand over the compass, "I want you to have it. It's always kept me out of  
  
trouble, or at least gotten me out of it. I consider it my good luck charm."  
  
His hands remained over hers for a few moments, before he abruptly pulled them away and  
  
stepped back.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Good luck, right? Has it worked?"  
  
He smiled weakly, "I don't know. I had it with me when I was petrified, and when Lindblum  
  
was attacked again, third times a charm?"  
  
She looked down, it must have meant a lot to him if he joked about it like that, "Thank you...I  
  
will treasure it."  
  
Mikoto undid the clasp on the chain and pulled the trinket around her neck, trying, but failing to  
  
secure the ends. She felt something brush against her cheek, light and fleeting. She looked up, seeing  
  
Blank reach around her neck, and grab the ends of the chain. He fastened the clasp, his fingertips  
  
sometimes touching her skin, creating a tickling sensation. She was getting goosebumps again, only this  
  
time they were not from the night time air.  
  
He stepped a little bit closer, but his arms were still around her neck. Mikoto shut her eyes, not  
  
being able to look him in the eye. One arm left it's position from her shoulder, but the other hand  
  
slowly made it's way around the side of her head to rest halfway on her throat and cheek.  
  
Mikoto found herself waiting for something...  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!  
  
The shockwave sent them both crashing into the ground, landing hard. Mikoto gasped for air,  
  
her head pounding. Blank was on his back next to her, nursing the back of his head.  
  
"God damn it! Whoever did that is going to have my foot so far up their ass-"  
  
"Look!"  
  
Blank stopped his cursing to observe their surroundings, his mouth open wide, in shock.   
  
Mikoto's eyes were wide as well, she had hoped never to witness a scene like this ever again.  
  
Alexandria was on fire. 


	20. Nightmares Come True

Disclaimer: Well, my evil twin said it was hers. Now I'm the one in trouble.  
  
I stopped playing FFX-2 for the time being. I'm hooked on Final Fantasy: Unlimited...It's sweet. I  
  
also bought a PSX so I can play FFVII and FFVIII and Chrono Cross again. I know, I'm hopeless.   
  
I've been trying to set up my account for FFXI, but my ethernet connection doesn't want to go  
  
through. Damn it...  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Mikoto hiked up her long skirt, trying valiantly to keep up with the running Blank. However,  
  
the dress she wore did not aid her in ease of movement. It didn't help that she couldn't see her own  
  
feet either, the dense fog covering her footfalls.  
  
Her forehead creased in worry, she still had not seen what had exploded, and sent the  
  
shockwave earlier. The boarded up homes that lined the narrow streets obscured her view.  
  
Then the black sky lit up, the tiny red pinpoints that were easily mistaken for stars growing  
  
larger and larger. A festering boil covering the inky ceiling in red.  
  
The heavens fell.  
  
She stared in horror as fireballs crashed into the buildings around her. The structures exploding  
  
violently outward, flames consuming the homes in a fiery flood. She vaguely heard the frightened  
  
screams as the citizens of Alexandria fled the inferno. Their forms disappearing into the silent darkness  
  
beyond the circle of fire.  
  
Mikoto continued to run, trying to shut out the raw fear that permeated the air. It was choking  
  
her, like breathing underwater. Filling her lungs, and spreading throughout her body as if she had a  
  
fever. The overwhelming fear...  
  
She gripped her head as the strangling feeling intensified. Gasping for air, struggling against the  
  
onslaught of emotion. She must shut out the fear, the fear... The FEAR!!!  
  
She couldn't stop it, it was too strong. Mikoto fell to her knees, her eyes squeezed shut. She  
  
shook her head trying against hope to stem the tide of fear. A tidal wave crashing against her. She  
  
breathed heavily with the effort of it.  
  
The fog around her reached out. Sending ghostly tendrils up her arms and caressing her in it's  
  
deathly hold. Drawing her into it's insanity. The seemingly weak hold effectively keeping her in place.  
  
"Mikoto?" asked a familiar, yet incredibly faraway voice.  
  
She was withdrawing deeper, the fear crowding herself further and further inward. She felt  
  
herself becoming smaller, more insignificant against the growing fear.  
  
"Mikoto!?" further now...  
  
It was a voice, far away, somewhere in the distance. It faded, like her sense of herself. Lost in  
  
the depths of her mind.  
  
"Mikoto!"  
  
The last thing she heard as she faded away. Replaced by an endless ocean of fear. A tiny  
  
island cast adrift amid a stormy sea.  
  
Lost within the recesses of her mind.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Then in a flash, all was better. Mikoto opened her eyes, confused. The fear was gone.  
  
The explosions still filled the city, but they seemed distant, disjointed. As if the sounds did not  
  
match up with the visual.  
  
She wondered were Blank was, and why he didn't stay. It hurt her to think he just took off  
  
with blatant disregard to her well being. Besides, it seemed so unlike him.  
  
"MikOTO?"  
  
She turned at the sound, the strange overlapping of a voice. The thief was there, but not facing  
  
her. He knelt down, his attention focused on something just out of her sight. She frowned in growing  
  
confusion.  
  
"MIKoto? Are YOU alRIGHT?"  
  
The genome stepped forward, ready to reassure him, but stopped suddenly. Unable to believe  
  
what she saw in front of her.  
  
Her body was laying limply on the cobblestone ground.  
  
Her eyes grew wide as she fought the uncharacteristic urge to scream. Was she dead?  
  
She was transfixed on the sight before her, not noticing her surroundings. Her slight body  
  
unmoving. The drab dress she had worn was twisted around her legs, and soaked from the tepid water  
  
covering the ground.  
  
Having trouble focusing, she tried to control her rapid breathing. Actually it was more like  
  
hyperventilating. I can't be dead, how could I have died? It isn't possible...  
  
"I can't be dead," she whispered aloud to herself. More of a reassurance than anything else.  
  
She looked back to the thief, he was still hunched over her still body, trying in vain to revive  
  
her. Finally, he made a frustrated noise and picked her up, her wet dress soaking his arm and side.   
  
Her head was nestled into his shoulder, her face peaceful. He headed towards the castle, his slow  
  
steps betraying the effort it toke him to carry her.  
  
She wasn't heavy, but Blank wasn't exactly Mr. Universe either. His build more lithe than  
  
muscular. Something she had noticed recently to her growing embarrassment. She nearly had a blush  
  
on her cheeks by the time he turned a corner.  
  
Suddenly, she shivered, a freezing chill passed down her spine. She looked up to see an  
  
apparition pass through her.  
  
The spirit was sobbing, holding it's ghastly arms around it's transparent form.  
  
Mikoto stepped back, taking a better look around herself. The spirits were all around her.   
  
Coming out of the debris that was once homes. Fading in and out as they floated down the streets.   
  
Many were crying, some shouting, and some just hovered there, watching her with lifeless eyes.   
  
Looking at, but not really seeing what was in front of them. Some specters traveled upwards, drawn to  
  
some unseen place. Mikoto followed one with her eyes, high into the sky.  
  
But it was not a sky, rather a twisted mass of souls. The mingling colors glowed faintly,  
  
bathing the shadow Alexandria in a sickening yellow. Churning and bubbling like a witch's potion in the  
  
cauldron of the sky.   
  
She felt them call out to her, their pain and suffering seemed to envelope her. Offering false  
  
solace. She huddled back, not wanting the fake comfort, the lies.  
  
Suddenly frightened of the oblivion of death.  
  
She was not ready to just fade away.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto wandered the streets of Alexandria. The lanes engulfed by a twilight zone feel. She  
  
wanted to get back to her body, but had no idea how. Perhaps she could just jump back in.  
  
It was worth a shot.  
  
She sighed, sidestepping a passing ghost. What did she do to deserve this? It seemed like  
  
everything and anything was happening to her these days. When did her life get so interesting?  
  
Alexandrian soldiers rushed by just as one of the still intact buildings exploded. Most got out of  
  
the way in time, but one did not. The woman's body was crushed under a falling support beam with a  
  
sickening thud.  
  
After a few moments a new specter rose from the ashes, shouting angrily at herself. She then  
  
collapsed into a weeping heap. Sending waves of sorrow from her wretched form.  
  
The genome turned away, unable to watch as another fell.  
  
And another and another.  
  
The fireballs claimed the souls of Alexandria. The avenues were filled with their otherworldly  
  
moans and sobs. Crying out in a tormented symphony of pain. She knew the sound would haunt her  
  
nightmares to come.  
  
She adamantly refused to believe she was dead, she just needed to get to her body. Mikoto  
  
hurried to the castle, trying to ignore the pull of the dead surrounding her. The feeling of dead weight on  
  
her chest, over her heart. A deep ache.  
  
Then the fiery rain stopped. A silence traveling from the living world to the dead.   
  
Great white wings blocked the vault of the sky. Downy feathers covering the ground in a snow  
  
on grey ash. Garnet must have summoned Alexander. It's great mechanical legs pulsed, and creaked  
  
slightly as the behemoth crouched to defend it's city. It's holy purpose.  
  
Alexandria lay sheltered under the wings of a mechanized angel.  
  
The wings quivered slightly as the bombardment continued. Large spots of heat and light  
  
appeared through the ivory feathers. But Alexander remained firm and steadfast.   
  
Mikoto inwardly cheered, Alexandria would be saved.  
  
She watched as the sounds of explosions drifted farther and farther away. Not noticing the  
  
dense fog still around her feet. In the living world the fog undulated in waves, the floating substance  
  
becoming thicker and more substantial at each passing second. Mikoto started at the sudden solidness  
  
of the fog around her legs, looking through the haze that separated the two worlds.  
  
The fog, no she realized with a moment of clarity, the Mist, shot upwards. Mirroring the falling  
  
of fire beyond Alexander's wings. Fire and water, coming together at the conjunction of all light, white.  
  
The Mist twisted together, condensing into orbs right underneath the inside of the feathery  
  
expanse. Colors appeared through the spheres, the explosions setting the turquoise, magenta and  
  
canary yellow in stark relief.  
  
Then they fell. Expanding into Mist monsters, they tumbled and crashed into the ground. Great  
  
silver wings appearing, their forms reminiscent of the wings of Alexander. But it was not the wings of a  
  
silver dragon, as she first had thought. No this beast was larger, more menacing. Plumes came off of  
  
it's head as it's four wings beat a rhythmic tune amid the battle cries of smaller creatures. It's hardened  
  
claws shone like diamond in the twilight.  
  
And it was headed towards the castle.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto followed the beast, ignoring the Mistodons and other such monsters around her. The  
  
creature came to a halt in the center square of Alexandria. For standing there, with weapons drawn,  
  
were Beatrix and Steiner, ready to protect the castle. Both had a hard edge to their faces, their bodies  
  
tense with anticipation of the upcoming fight.  
  
"BeaTRIX, dear, WOULD you liKe the HONors?"  
  
"I DO beLIEve IT is yOur tURn, ADELbert."  
  
"As YOU wIsh."  
  
Their voices were distorted, but they could not even hope to hear her. She tried to warn them,  
  
warn them of the danger this creature seemed to posses. Where Mikoto was she could literally see the  
  
evil, malevolent forces coming from the beast. Alas, they could not hear her.  
  
Steiner raised is sword, Excalibur, high into the air. Then rushed at the dragon-beast. He  
  
swung horizontally, slicing into the dragon's side. But, that didn't happen. The powerful sword merely  
  
glanced off the side of the beast's unnaturally hard armor. If the captain was surprised, he didn't show  
  
it. Instead he tried slashing the creature's wing, and this time it went through. Dark red, nearly black,  
  
blood cursed out. Dyeing the nearby fountain's water crimson. The wing fragments fell to the ground,  
  
splintered bone shards made tinkling noises as the fell on the stone.  
  
The creature's claw came up, cutting three deep gouges into Steiner's armor. The razor sharp  
  
points going through the steel. Steiner winced in pain, his own blood pouring in rivulets out of the  
  
wound. Mikoto heard Beatrix scream, the sounds very near. The captain kneeled on one knee,  
  
holding up the sword in a defensive position. However, the dragon just slashed at the metal, cutting it  
  
into four pieces.  
  
The last thing Steiner saw was the fierce glowing eyes of his killer.  
  
The monster's fangs cut into Steiner's torso, lifting him off the ground. Then flinging him across  
  
the courtyard. A bloody heap.  
  
"ADELBERT!!!"  
  
Beatrix was wild eyed with fury, her body started to glow around her. She was going into  
  
Trance? Streams of energy rippled from the swordswoman, clawing at the unfortunate creature. The  
  
dragon roared, the cry echoing the wails of the dead. Blood spurted from it's eyes and nose, then it's  
  
mouth, a waterfall of one's life blood. It made a strangled noise, drowning in the black substance. The  
  
general started hacking at the beast, not caring that it was already dead. Her love avenged.   
  
"Beatrix..." said a melancholy voice beside her.  
  
Mikoto looked to see the haunted eyes of the late Captain of the Knights of Pluto of  
  
Alexandria. He was a specter now, his form transparent and chilling. Saddened eyes, dimmed by the  
  
horror of agony and death stared back at her, "Are you dead too?"  
  
The genome looked surprised, "No, I do not think so."  
  
"So I really am dead."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
He shook his head, "No, tell Beatrix that I....that I am sorry. And that I never would of left her  
  
if I had a choice. She's the world to me... Please, I'll never see her again. Will you do this for me, if  
  
you're not dead and stuck here?"  
  
Mikoto nodded solemnly, she would leave this limbo.  
  
Beatrix stopped her mutilation of the beast with a resigned sigh and went to Steiner's side,  
  
cradling his head in her lap, "AdelBERT... why DID you leAVE? YOU just haD to GO and Get  
  
YOURself kiLLED," she paused tears coming to her eyes, "Why NOW? WHY...why whEn  
  
EVERythING we eVer WANTed is FINallY here?"  
  
"Beatrix..." whispered a low voice next to her.  
  
The general furiously wiped her eyes, as she clasped Steiner's hand within her own, "I had  
  
WANTed to SURprisE you, WoulDN'T IT have SURprised EVERyBODY? AND now...DAMN  
  
you ADELbert."  
  
"I'm so sorry, my love."  
  
"I bet YOU'D be APOLOgizing now," she laughed with no humor in her voice, "BUT, it is  
  
MY tURn to ApoloGIZE....I am SORRy for TreaTING yoU so BADly aLL thoSE YEArs ago.."  
  
"I have long since forgiven you, dearest."  
  
Beatrix shut her eyes, the pain visible in the grim set of her mouth, "And," her voice low, "I  
  
WANted to THAnk YOU...for All of THE happINEss you'VE giVEN me."  
  
"The happiness I received from you surpasses that tenfold."  
  
She stroked Steiner's still warm cheek, "GOODbye, love...FROm bOTH of US."  
  
The man next to her was nearly in tears, "Farewell, dear Beatrix."  
  
Mikoto silently walked away as Steiner enveloped Beatrix in his ghostly hold. A final embrace.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The genome was the only person headed into the castle. Everyone else was hurrying out, going to  
  
fight the Mist monsters that terrorized the city. Mikoto was annoyed, she had tired to pass by the  
  
infinite number of bodies, but at every juncture the press of bodies was overwhelming. She didn't feel  
  
at all comfortable passing through other people. It was too otherworldly.  
  
Alexander still shielded the city, it's massive legs created craters nearby the castle. And now  
  
some of the other summons could be seen flying outside the castle windows. Bahamut, on it's great  
  
wings, was tearing the flying monsters out of the sky. The mangled forms falling into the streets below.   
  
Odin, the messenger of death, rode around on it's wild horse, striking down whatever was within reach.   
  
Shiva, Ramuh, and Ifrit were there as well, sending beams of ice, lightening, and fire respectively. She  
  
wondered if Ark and Leviathan were there, she couldn't see them. Atomos most likely wouldn't make  
  
an appearance, it's attacks would suck up everything in sight.  
  
Such a great power, the eidolons. Mikoto was glad there were only two summoners left.  
  
She finally made it past the never ending flow of guards and soldiers. Now to find her body,  
  
she was sick of this limbo. She spotted Zidane, shouting and generally making noise. Garnet was  
  
nowhere to be seen, probably off in a safe place from which she could summon without interruption. It  
  
took lots of concentration to summon so many.  
  
"...SOME guy wiTH a Belt ON his HEAd...YEAH, scrEAMing aBOUT some CHICK..."   
  
Mikoto listened to the guards, apparently Blank has gone that way, with her body. She went  
  
down the passage way, weaving in and out of the continuous stream of people. She spotted the  
  
redhead next to Amarant and Lani, her body on a couch in the hallway with them..  
  
"What HAPPenED?"  
  
While the bounty hunters asked the thief about her, she quickly gathered her courage and  
  
reached her hand out to her still chest. She was barely breathing. The tips of her fingers disappeared  
  
into her torso, and she could feel it, her hands inside of her chest. Spines, like fingers, delved inward,  
  
jolting her back. 


	21. Force Your Way

Disclaimer: Well...I own some of the made-up characters, but if anyone actually wants to steal them,  
  
then I feel sorry for you.  
  
Thanks to Naota-kun for reviewing!!! This story just keeps getting longer and longer, I had originally  
  
planned it to be only six or seven chapters long...yeah right. And if any of you liked Steiner, then I am  
  
sorry for killing him off. Same with Vivi. But don't worry, lots of other characters are bound to die.   
  
Mainly because I love describing things being destroyed or dying. Morbid, aren't I?  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Mikoto opened her verdant eyes, the black pupils shrinking into a pinpoint. She gasped for air, her  
  
lungs burning. She was suddenly in her body, and everything tingled. She felt so alive, like being born.   
  
There were noises and lights, incomprehensible to her muddled brain. Sensory overload.  
  
She then felt cold, realizing, with a single minded clarity, that her dress was still soaked from the  
  
water she had fallen into. Her skirt twisted about her legs, prohibiting movement. She slowly raised a  
  
freezing palm to her burning forehead, the action attracted the attention of the three next to her.  
  
"Hey, Mikoto. You're finally up." Blank stated, obviously relieved.  
  
"Of course she's up." Lani said irritably. She then went to the genome, helping her sit up on  
  
the narrow couch. "You're all wet, what did you do, decide to fall into a puddle?"  
  
"Actually..." the thief started.  
  
"I don't even want to hear about it. We have enough things to worry about." Lani interrupted  
  
him, gesturing outside to where the battle was still raging. She then sat down on the bench next to  
  
Mikoto, "How do you feel?"  
  
The genome answered after a moment, "Besides being cold, really great. I feel refreshed."  
  
"Good," the bounty huntress beamed, "Now you can go out there and tell some of those idiots  
  
what to do. They're running around like chickens with their heads cut off."  
  
"What will you do?" Mikoto asked.  
  
"Me? I'm getting the hell outta here. I'm too old for this shit."  
  
"Lani..." Amarant said warningly.  
  
"What Red?" she paused, seeing the look on her partner's face, "Don't tell me...we're going to  
  
help aren't we? Well, at least I'll get to test out my new axe."  
  
While they were debating, mainly Lani complaining, Blank came over to her, "Are you really  
  
OK? I mean you just fell, it scared the shit out of me."  
  
"I feel better than OK, it is strange..." she reassured him, not completely sure herself. She had  
  
just been in a shadow world, and now she felt as if she could run a marathon. She just had so much  
  
energy.  
  
"What happened out there? I didn't see anything attack you."  
  
"I..." she mentally promised to tell him later, "I do not know." He didn't know of her power,  
  
besides it would probably freak him out. Sometimes it scared her of what she could do. But he should  
  
know, just not now.  
  
"The monsters are crossing the moat!!!"  
  
The guard was yelling down the hallway, running towards the entrance hall were Zidane was.   
  
Just how many monsters were there, if even Garnet's summons could not keep them at bay? Mikoto  
  
felt the familiar rush of adrenaline before the fight. She would help protect the place that she now called  
  
home.  
  
She stood up, her legs a bit shaky, and headed towards her room, where her chakra lay on  
  
the table. She changed out of the dress into a pair of pants and boots, the new clothes warm against  
  
her chilled skin. Grabbing her weapon she went to the main foyer, meeting up with Blank, Amarant and  
  
Lani.   
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto sent her chakra in a spinning arc, the metal shining in the darkness. The circlet glanced off  
  
the side of the castle, sparks showering to the pavement below. It continued around, slicing through a  
  
Mistodon's head. The spikes fell off the body, pinning an Amdusias to the ground. Black, retched  
  
blood spilt out of the cut like the waterfalls Alexandria was famous for. The beast's brain was visible,  
  
the grey organ pulsing in the remainder of the skull. The horselike monster was neighing with an ear  
  
piercing tone, flailing wildly about as it succumbed to death.  
  
The genome caught her weapon as it rebounded towards her, quickly giving it a shake to fling  
  
off the gore. She searched around for her next target, finding a Cerberus slashing at the castle's front  
  
door. It's claws created deep gouges in the ancient wood, the splinters catching in the soft flesh  
  
beneath the jagged nails making the door red.   
  
She gripped the chakra tightly as she advanced on the beast. Her eyes glinted dangerously as  
  
she raised her left arm, prepared to throw. But Lani beat her to it, the bounty huntress slicing a leg off  
  
with her axe. The beast collapsed, but not without sending a swipe at Lani. She tried to dodge, but she  
  
was too close. The splintered claw grazing her side as gravity took control of the beast's body.  
  
Lani swayed a bit, then fell next to the monster, clutching her side. Mikoto hurried over and  
  
knelt down, drawing away her arms. She grimaced at the sight, there were pieces of wood in the  
  
wounded flesh, a simple Cura wouldn't do. "Lani, you need to get back. The wound needs to be  
  
cleaned out before it can heal, otherwise it will become infected."  
  
She shook her head, "No, I can still help..."  
  
"Do not be foolish, this is not something to just shrug off." Mikoto hissed, annoyed at the  
  
bounty huntress' stubbornness. She had never been this adamant before, now she had to go all noble.  
  
She then grasped her arm, pulling Lani to her feet, and halfway dragging her into the small openings  
  
near the main door. The genome pushed her inside, telling the guards not to let her back out.   
  
Turning her attention back to the battle, Mikoto spotted Amarant and Blank fighting a Chimera,  
  
the monster emitting flames from it's right mouth. The two dodged readily enough, but were obviously  
  
having more trouble as the monster attacked again. It's tail came up and over it's body, and crashed  
  
into the ground with enough force to create a small crater in the pavement. Blank was nearest and used  
  
to opportunity to separate the tail from the body with a swipe of his sword. Amarant followed up by  
  
slashing three cuts into the right head.   
  
The monster retorted by casting Blizzaga, and as the ice shards formed around them, Mikoto  
  
shouted, "Shell!"   
  
Her spell barely made it in time. As the ice spears closed in on the two, a barrier formed. The  
  
invisible protection causing the ice to dissolve and melt into a puddle. She joined them in front of the  
  
monster as Amarant Cursed the Chimera.  
  
"Use thunder magic!"  
  
Mikoto nodded and stared her spell, the powerful magic required quite a bit of concentration.   
  
Blank attacked again, his sword point driving deep into the monster's side. It howled, and smacked  
  
him with it's deformed wing. The thief staggered a bit, but then recovered. He drew back as Mikoto  
  
signaled she was ready with her spell.  
  
"Thundaga!"  
  
Yellow bolts of lightening crashed from the sky, jolting the beast with electricity. The Chimera  
  
sizzled and burnt. The awful smell filling the air.  
  
Mikoto looked to the other two, "Any one injured?"  
  
Blank shook his head, but Amarant asked, "Where did Lani run off to?"  
  
"She got mauled by a Cerberus and had to go back into the castle, but she should be fine."  
  
Amarant briefly nodded and adjusted his claw.  
  
There were still more battles to be fought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto cast protect on herself, and not a moment too soon. The Stilva's pinchers stopped bare  
  
inches from around her waist. The edges clinked against the barrier. She threw her chakra into it's  
  
head, the blade imbedding in it's face. Blood sprayed outward, pouring into the street. Then the  
  
crimson beast fell, the chakra must have went all the way to it's brain.  
  
She grabbed her weapon, heading up the street. They were pushing the monsters back from  
  
the castle, finally they were winning. The beasts were growing scarcer. She passed a group of  
  
Alexandrian soldiers fighting a Mistodon, and the monster looked to be having a hard time of it.   
  
She even managed a small smile as she caught up with Blank and Amarant. They had been  
  
fighting another Amdusias, but the creature now lay still. It's innards cascading out of it's opened body  
  
cavity.  
  
"How are we doing?" She asked.  
  
"I've been better, honestly." Blank answered, hefting his sword over his shoulder.  
  
"I think the monsters are becoming extinct." Amarant said simply, very business like.  
  
"About fucking time too. I'm sick of all this fighting." Blank muttered.  
  
"We still have more to do, so we should be careful." she warned.  
  
"Yes ma'am." the thief said sarcastically.  
  
"And don't you forget it." she teased.  
  
Amarant merely snorted.  
  
She laughed, the mood just seemed lighter. Like there was a moment of peace in a century of  
  
warfare. She just had to take advantage of it. Otherwise it would go to waste.  
  
Mikoto turned around, and suddenly the moment of peace was over.  
  
"Leiji?"  
  
A genome faced her, his eyes empty disks. He wore archaic armor and wielded a spike  
  
covered ball and chain. Leiji was a large genome, his build husky and muscular. He gripped the handle  
  
and began to spin the spiked ball around and around. The sphere was the size of a beach ball, but cast  
  
iron and covered in sharp protrusions.  
  
"Holy shit..." Blank breathed.  
  
Leiji answered by crashing the ball into the cobblestone pavement right next to him, sending up  
  
a shower of stone shards. He grunted and pulled back on the chain, the ball flying back into it's  
  
master's hand.  
  
"Fer ates Bhecht yoe Czasve."  
  
Mikoto started, it was ancient Terran, "He said that it was a warning shot."  
  
"You understood that?" Blank asked.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"He obviously wants a fight, let's give him one." Amarant spoke up.  
  
"I agree."  
  
Beatrix now stood with them, Save the Queen drawn and thirsty for blood. She had Excalibur  
  
in the other hand. Mikoto rarely ever saw her fight with two swords, and both weapons were quite  
  
heavy. She hoped it wouldn't slow the general down.  
  
"Climhazzard!"  
  
No, probably not...  
  
Mikoto followed up with, "Flare!"  
  
Leiji made no noise as the spells hit him, he merely swung the ball and chain forcing the four to  
  
move farther back. Amarant decided it wasn't a problem and threw a Wing Edge, it glanced off of the  
  
armor.   
  
During this, Blank had snuck up behind the genome, and poured some kind on concoction onto  
  
him. A black cloud surrounded Leiji's face, trademark of Darkness. The genome swung again, but  
  
missed badly. He couldn't even swing his massive weapon in their direction.  
  
Beatrix used this opportunity to blast him with Shock. While Mikoto cast Haste on the party.   
  
Amarant and Blank started to slice at the armor, the pieces falling off. Leiji still tried to swing at them,  
  
but nearly ended up hitting himself.   
  
The general crossed the two swords and sliced downwards, creating two perpendicular cuts in  
  
the genome's body. Leiji didn't make even a whimper as he faded. His dead eyes matching his dead  
  
body.  
  
Why was he here? Mikoto thought. Most genomes knew nothing of fighting. Only the three  
  
'angels' supposedly had the ability. And why did his eyes have that empty look? It was the same look  
  
that filled the genome's eyes when they were in Bran Bral. Vessels waiting to be filled. But that look  
  
had disappeared when the genomes came to Gaia. They had all grown, and learned of their own souls.  
  
She knew Leiji in the Black Mage Village, the big shy genome that helped to raise the  
  
chocobos. What was he doing here with a ball and chain?  
  
She leaned down and closed his eyelids, not able to look at the lifeless stare.  
  
"Did you know him?"  
  
She looked over her shoulder to the thief, "Yes...I can not imagine him doing this. He was  
  
trusted with the baby chocobos, he hand fed them. This..is unreal."  
  
"I'm...sorry."  
  
Mikoto smiled weakly, "It is not your fault, he attacked us. But...I do want to know what  
  
possessed him to do this."  
  
Possessed him?  
  
Beatrix's shout interrupted her train of thought, "There's more coming!"  
  
Mikoto saw more genomes headed their way, their boots pounding in synchronization. They  
  
marched forward in file, row after row of empty vessels. Then beams of fire, ice, and lightening were  
  
flung at them, apparently the summons spotted this new threat to the capital. But the genomes just  
  
marched forward, intent on their task.  
  
So this is where all of the genomes disappeared to.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The four hurried back to the castle, trying to warn them of the coming threat. They cut down any  
  
that stood in their way.  
  
Mikoto had barely made it inside the castle when the ceiling crashed in. She shielded her head  
  
from the falling debris, the thick dust burning her lungs. The main foyer was in a state of confusion,  
  
many guards now lay buried in the pile of wood and other building materials. She helped Blank to his  
  
feet, but he clutched at his leg. A piece of pipe stuck out of his thigh, the thick blood already covered  
  
in dust.  
  
"Terra!"  
  
Mikoto tore her eyes away from Blank's wound, only to see Kuja through the settling dust. He  
  
was just as gruesome as he was at the Iifa Tree. His corpse like appearance sickening. One arm held  
  
Terra, the little girl wascrying hysterically. The other hand was wrapped around Jane's neck. The  
  
Chosen clawing at the dead flesh, and kicking wildly.  
  
"Let go of her you bastard!" Zidane shouted.  
  
Terra seemed to hear her father through her sobs, "Daddy!"  
  
Kuja tilted his head, and smiled, showing off blackened gums and rotted teeth. He then flung  
  
Jane onto the wreckage, her body laying limply.  
  
"Any other requests?"  
  
Zidane's jaw clenched tightly, his body tense, "Let her go."  
  
"I don't think so, brother." he laughed, "Besides, little Terra seems to like her uncle."  
  
Terra just cried more, the pitiful sound of a scared little girl.  
  
"You fucking bastard! I should of made sure you died by killing you my self! Grand Le-"  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you wouldn't want to hit your pretty little daughter." Kuja  
  
said in a sing song voice, stroking Terra's dust covered hair.  
  
"You're a heartless bastard, Kuja. I hope you burn in the deepest circle of hell."  
  
Mikoto caught the princess's gaze, the girl's eyes red and puffy, and her voice was hoarse from  
  
screaming. Her heart reached out to her, trying to give her some kind of comfort. But that was all she  
  
could do, any attack on the angel of death would result in the girl's demise. She was a quite valuable  
  
hostage.  
  
Then the genomes appeared in the gaping hole in the castle, rallying to their leader. The silver  
  
genome fixed his eyeless sockets on the crowd, the black depths driving deep into their hearts like a  
  
dagger.  
  
The brightly colored orbs from earlier appeared around them, and sucked them up. Kuja waved  
  
mockingly and disappeared with Terra, the girl's piteous cries echoed through the hall.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexander disappeared in a flurry of feathers, the threat to the city gone. Now Alexandria lay in  
  
silence, the noise of battle fading into the summer night.  
  
The crowd in the castle stared in shock at the hole Kuja had just disappeared through with the  
  
crown princess. Unable to believe what had just happened. Still frozen in place.  
  
The hole was large enough to see the twin moons of Gaia. They hung in the sky, two shining  
  
pendants of the night. One purest white, and the other the deepest red.  
  
Mikoto snapped out of her own trance and let Blank use her shoulder, the thief struggled to  
  
stand. She helped him past the rubble, nearly slipping with unsure footing. Zidane saw her and rushed  
  
over, grabbing his Tantalus brother's other arm. Between the two of them, they managed to get him to  
  
the non-destroyed side of the foyer, where he collapsed from exhaustion and blood loss. The female  
  
genome bent over to help him, but was interrupted by a soundless explosion.  
  
A bright light erupted from the hole, causing those assembled to cover their eyes. When the  
  
light faded Mikoto looked up, not believing what her eyes told her.  
  
Where the twin moons had hung just a few seconds before now showed only one white orb.  
  
A silver disk on the velvet background of stars. The red moon was shattered, the outer layers of rock  
  
and ice now orbited the center. The core was a light absorbing black with red and blue veins  
  
surrounding it, like a twisted heart. She saw it pulse, drawing to it streams of incandescent energy. The  
  
streams arced in the dome of the sky, like ghostly fingers around a crystal ball. 


	22. Fragments of Memories

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... Blah.  
  
Anyone else excited about Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children? I am! I even whipped out 7 to play  
  
again! I hope they make a sequel thingy for 9, that would be super cool! Ummm...yeah. And if you  
  
people want to you can IM me, my screen name is moonjump05, convenient isn't it? I might even tell  
  
you about future plans for the story. And as always, review!  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Fire falls from the Sky.  
  
The Undead rise from their Slumber.  
  
The Wings of the Guardian will Protect.  
  
Sacred Duty bound.  
  
Yet, Pain will still come through  
  
It's most assured Victory.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Victory...  
  
If it could be called that.  
  
Alexandria was gone, no longer a place of peace and safety. What remained was only death  
  
and destruction. The morose sound of broken dreams and shattered lives was whispered by the wind.   
  
An inescapable misery was left behind.  
  
A misery that gripped it's victims relentlessly, never letting go. Never allowing for happiness or  
  
comfort, or even a noncommital contentment. Always there, always holding on with clawing hands.   
  
Tearing into the fragile flesh and ripping it apart, piece by piece. Crushing the frail heart, pounding it  
  
into stone and ice. Burning the delicate psyche, leaving only maddening ashes.  
  
Victory...  
  
This was no victory.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
(Mikoto had had enough. Enough of the killing. Enough of the destruction.  
  
But she did not have enough rage. It seemed to grow, like an unwelcome infection. Reaching  
  
into every part of her body it spread. A vicious burning, glowing red hot and not able to stop.  
  
She did not want it to stop. This righteous rage.  
  
She felt powerful, able to do anything. The entire world was at her fingertips. She had just to  
  
reach out and take it.  
  
Take it...  
  
It was not hers to take.)  
  
Mikoto snapped up, her eyes quickly focusing on the humanitarian efforts around her. She  
  
drew a shaky breath, the vision playing back in her mind. Her soul had been filled with rage... and she  
  
had welcomed it with open arms. She had accepted it into herself, drawing on it for power. Loving the  
  
feeling it gave her.  
  
That ravishing rage...  
  
"No." She said quietly, the corrupt power dissolving away into nothingness. She looked away  
  
from the seductive feeling, willing it gone. She banished it, forbidding it to ever reach her again.   
  
She did not lust for power, or for the false promises it offered.  
  
She would find her own power, one that did not rely on rage. The power that sprung from  
  
one's own heart and soul. Then she could fix things, and make her home the peaceful place it should  
  
be. She would have the power and purpose for the task.  
  
Perhaps that is what separated the heroes from the villains. The ability to draw upon one's own  
  
power, the inner flame that burned brightly in all living things.  
  
She only hoped that her flame would be bright enough to guide her through her chosen task.   
  
Yes, she had decided to fight for Gaia. Even if it took her life. She would not give up, and she would  
  
not fail. She would live on and see the home she had never known she desired so deeply. She would  
  
see the people she had grown to care for live in peace.   
  
All this, because she was selfish. She did not want her home to be destroyed or taken away, or  
  
the people to fade away from her sight. She merely wanted to live on, and nothing would stop her from  
  
completing her goal.  
  
Nothing.  
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
Mikoto had never before slept so soundly, the typical restless tossing and turning were absent  
  
as she collapsed onto her makeshift bed, namely a counter top with a blanket. She awoke to the  
  
blinding rays of the sun, as they were focused through the window above her. Rubbing her face she sat  
  
up slowly. Her sore muscles ached, she was still dirty from falling into the water puddle, and she was  
  
nearly blind from the sun, but the rest had worked wonders for her overloaded brain.  
  
Her thoughts were so clear, so wonderfully crisp and fresh as if nothing could ever muddle them  
  
again. There was no lingering fear or misery, her mind had been swept clean, like a new slate. She  
  
breathed deeply, smelling the harsh acrid odor of medical supplies and disinfectant.  
  
"Lady Mikoto?" asked a soft voice.  
  
The genome turned around to the kind face of Jane. The woman looked quite tattered, but  
  
otherwise fine. The only visible sign of her manhandling by Kuja was the slight ring of discolorment  
  
around her neck. She had been healed from any other injuries.  
  
"I am glad to see you are well, Jane." She said.  
  
"Yes, so am I.. But, others were not so lucky last night."  
  
Mikoto shut her eyes for a moment, "Do you know how bad it was?"  
  
"No," she paused, her voice sad, "But you should go and speak to the queen and her consort.   
  
They...lost their daughter."  
  
The horrifying image of Terra weeping flashed before her eyes, "Yes, I know. Thank you for  
  
reminding me."  
  
"I..." she continued, "I tried to tell them how sorry I was. Terra was so bright and full of life.   
  
She had grown on me in the short time I knew her. But, no words came. I think they understood  
  
though, so I left." she stopped for a second, "I wanted to ask you to tell them for me, how sorry I was.   
  
To apologize for being such a coward."  
  
Mikoto's heart reached out to the woman, "Of course I will tell them, do not worry another  
  
moment on it." She then smiled reassuringly.  
  
Jane seemed pleased, "Thank you." She then hurried out, probably embarrassed to be there.  
  
The genome stretched a bit and slipped off of the counter top, folding the blanket neatly. She  
  
would go and see Garnet and Zidane, they must be hurting greatly now. Not only for their daughter,  
  
but for the kingdom as well. Then perhaps she should go and see Blank, the thief had been whisked  
  
away after Kuja made his disappearing act, and she hadn't seen him since. His wound wasn't life-  
  
threatening, but he would probably be in a lot of pain when he awoke from the high level cure spells no  
  
doubt used on him. And that was if he was even conscious. She decided she would check in on him  
  
just to be sure he was alright.  
  
She smiled, like she even needed the excuse to go and see him.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto walked into the elaborate throne room. The space was oddly quiet, and it's three  
  
occupants merely stared at her. One pair of blue, and two pairs of brown eyes looked at her. Each set  
  
strangely distant, not really seeing her in front of them.  
  
Queen Garnet sat upon her throne, and her son Leo sat upon her lap. The toddler looked at  
  
her, his large brown eyes saying what the quiet boy never could. She found it hard to believe that the  
  
boy never made a single sound beyond a kind of whimpering when frightened. Even now he could not  
  
express any audible distress at the abduction of his sister.  
  
She went up to her queen and embraced her. The brunette hugged her back, a sob escaping  
  
her lips. Then the young monarch was trembling, her sorrow permeating her entire being. Great  
  
crystalline tears fell down her cheeks, and her breathing became ragged. Mikoto could feel the sorrow  
  
lifting up from Garnet, that and regret and remorse. The mother was grieving for her lost child.   
  
She felt her own tears threaten to spill. Her normally stoic face expressing the loss of her own  
  
niece. She hugged the queen even tighter, trying in vain to comfort her. Garnet just cried more,  
  
perhaps not wanting the pity of the genome.  
  
"Mikoto? How could I let this happen?" She asked in between sobs. "How could I net even  
  
protect my own daughter?" What kind of parent am I? An unanswered silent thought.  
  
Mikoto's face softened, and her voice was sympathetic, "I do not think anything I tell you will  
  
help. However, I do want to continue what has been started. Perhaps that will bring Terra back."  
  
Zidane broke in, "Just what do you think you're going to do? We have no idea were that  
  
bastard took Terra, much less how to stop him." he started to shake with rage, "We don't know what  
  
the fuck is going on anymore! It's really pissing me off!"  
  
She watched her brother. When he got upset he got angry, really angry. And now he was  
  
flung into a position he had no way of escaping, it must have crowded him, and made him feel like a  
  
caged animal.  
  
A caged animal is the most dangerous kind.  
  
"Zidane calm down!" Mikoto commanded, "That will get you no where fast." She looked  
  
around pointedly, "Quit this moping! You are the Queen of Alexandria and her consort! You have  
  
lost, and I can not even comprehend that feeling, but your country is in shambles and your people are  
  
hurting. Start doing your job!"  
  
They both stared at her outburst, totally contradictory to her more subdued nature.  
  
She continued, "I will seek out Kuja."  
  
He looked to her, "Oh, okay...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO  
  
DO? HUH? Mikoto, I respect your fighting prowess, but Kuja is way out of your league. It took all of  
  
us: Dagger, Eiko, Vivi, Amarant, Rusty, Freya, Quina, and myself to defeat him. What makes you  
  
think you can take him out by yourself?"  
  
She paused, should she tell him? Should she tell him of her dreams in the Lifestream? Or her  
  
adventure in limbo? Would they believe her? And most important, would they let her try?  
  
"Zidane...I should tell you something."  
  
So she told them. Told them of her lingering dreams pointing to the destruction of Lindblum,  
  
with the fading laugh. She told them of the dream the night of the attack on the children, the one that  
  
started it all. The one where she heard Terra crying. She told them of the dream where she had seen  
  
herself, standing on a foreign battlefield. She told them of her trip into the Lifestream, of the woman she  
  
had talked to there. She told them of the spectre, the one with the white eyes. The one who told her to  
  
leave. She told them of her recent trip into limbo. How the ghosts had passed right through her, and  
  
the boiling cauldron of souls in the sky.   
  
Then she told them of her lingering doubts, how she could not piece the puzzle together.  
  
They were silent for a moment.  
  
Zidane spoke, slowly and softly, "Mikoto, why didn't you tell us before?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed, "I was afraid you would think I was crazy."  
  
"Don't you understand? This could of helped us! I have seen and heard way too many things  
  
to think you were crazy. Even if you were having strange dreams. But...I don't think they were dreams  
  
Mikoto."  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
He took a deep breath, "You've always had powers, Mikoto. Just like us." he meant Kuja and  
  
himself, "But fundamentally different. Maybe your powers are growing. I think...I think that your  
  
dreams may be more like visions."  
  
"Visions?" she breathed.  
  
"Yes!" Garnet suddenly spoke up, "That would make so much sense! When Garland created  
  
the three 'angels' he made sure you were all different. Not just from the other genomes but also each  
  
other. Kuja had tremendous magical power, and Zidane was more of a physical fighter. But you  
  
Mikoto, you had a power of mind, even when we were searching so many years ago it showed."  
  
The female genome's eyebrows furrowed, "My mental powers? You think that I may be  
  
seeing the future?"  
  
"Or just through other's eyes." Garnet added.  
  
"Hey, I always did call you my personal psychic!" Zidane laughed.  
  
"Even if I am...I still do not know how it all fits together."  
  
Zidane waved his arms, "It always comes together in the end, it's funny that way."  
  
Mikoto nodded, not quite ready to believe him. Garnet noticed this and said, "Perhaps you  
  
should go and see Dr. Tot. He always has an answer. Maybe the pieces will start to come together."  
  
"I think I will."  
  
When she turned to leave, Zidane spoke up, "Hey, sis, don't ever think you're crazy...I never  
  
did."  
  
She smiled at that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Mikoto raised her hand to shield her eyes from the light that bombarded her senses every time  
  
Kuja destroyed a piece of Terra.  
  
Huge, angry explosions filled her vision and the deafening roar ringed in her head.  
  
And above her small form was her brother Kuja. The normally silver genome had become a  
  
crimson angel of death. His blood red body mirroring the red explosions all around.   
  
The ground underneath Mikoto shook as pieces of Terra came crashing down, their crystalline  
  
forms shattering.  
  
She watched Kuja escape the destruction on his silver dragon. Their shimmering forms fading  
  
into the sky as more explosions brought Mikoto's gaze back around her.  
  
The pieces of Terra came down around her. The debris rushing past. Pieces of her former  
  
home fell and exploded-almost in slow motion. Mikoto could see each individual piece meet it's demise.  
  
It was like being an ant in a rainstorm. The huge crystals fell and splattered like the raindrops  
  
she watched so often.  
  
The rain she found so depressing.  
  
Mikoto watched the final moments of Terra. She watched her home be destroyed.  
  
She closed her eyes...  
  
...but a tear escaped and fell along with it's crystalline brothers.  
  
They hung suspended in the air, the light from the other's destruction only serving to make their  
  
descent a sparkling array of reflections. Creating a finite beauty.  
  
The tear ended it's journey-shattering along with it's fallen brethren.  
  
It's destruction signaled by a brilliant flash of light...)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto fingered the compass as it hung around her neck. She would go and see Blank later,  
  
right now she needed to check in on Beatrix.  
  
She found the general in her quarters, sitting silently at the window. Her one uncovered eye  
  
staring into nothingness. The Excalibur and Save the Queen were in front of her, laying side by side on  
  
the table. Yellow sunlight made the two steel blades glow in the otherwise darkened room.  
  
"Hello, Mikoto."  
  
Her voice was so soft she could barely hear it. "Good day to you, Beatrix." she said formally.  
  
"You are not going to express your sympathies?"  
  
The genome shook her head, "That is not what you want."  
  
The general sighed deeply, "No...I suppose I don't want any one's pity."  
  
"No one pities you. We merely want you not to sit in this darkened room all day."  
  
Beatrix smiled slightly at that, "Mikoto, do you always know exactly what to say?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(The young genome awoke in the dark. A black void.  
  
She looked around, expecting.  
  
But nothing came.  
  
Then multicolored lights flashed by overhead, illuminating the dreamscape. The flares spiraled  
  
and crashed into the ground. Sparkling like fireworks.  
  
Mikoto looked around, not recognizing the burned and blistered locale. The ground smoked,  
  
plumes rising into the strangely illuminated sky.  
  
A battleground.  
  
She floated across the scenery, heat radiating from the ground. Looking forward she saw a  
  
light.  
  
Eyes widening she was drawn in.  
  
--It's her--  
  
Mikoto was looking into a light, then a shape obscured her view.  
  
--Not again--  
  
She felt a cool hand against her fevered cheek. A feeling of warmth and comfort entered her  
  
heart, she had never felt so loved.  
  
Tears streamed down her cheek.  
  
Taking a deep breath, relishing the moment, she gazed upward.  
  
--Why?--  
  
The shape was coming into view. She could distinguish a head and shoulders. Light was  
  
highlighting blonde hair, creating a halo-like effect. The person was leaning forward, creamy skin came  
  
closer. She got excited, the pink lips and delicate features.  
  
The person came closer.  
  
Then the light reflected off of the person's eyes, turning them a bright green.  
  
It's me.  
  
Mikoto looked at herself, saw how the shadows danced across her face. How soft her skin  
  
was. How her delicate face glowed.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
--Beautiful--  
  
She saw herself look away for a moment, a worried expression came to her face. Mikoto tried  
  
to get up, but she saw herself push herself back down. She saw her mouth open…but no words came.  
  
She smiled.  
  
She saw herself lean in, eyes halflidded. Mikoto saw a reflection in her eyes. The reflection  
  
turned into a face, but before any features could be discerned, she blinked.  
  
The scenery changed. Mikoto saw herself facing away, looking over the battlefield.  
  
She walked up to herself.  
  
--Don't cry--  
  
She saw herself turn around, tears in her eyes. The wind blew the moisture away, the droplets  
  
hanging in the air.  
  
Time froze.  
  
The firework like lights, stopped in streaks, arcing over Mikoto.  
  
She saw herself look about, then step forward.  
  
When her foot touched the ground, ripples flowed like waves across the soil. Leaving in their  
  
wake new spring grasses and wildflowers. The burned desert had turned into a blossoming meadow.  
  
The ground beneath her feet rumbled and shook. Then fully grown trees shot out of the ground,  
  
branches opening like the petals of a sunflower.  
  
The plumes of smoke twisted and curled upwards, the black melting away to reveal puffy white  
  
clouds. Behind them the frozen streaks of light started spinning together, almost as if in a whirlpool.  
  
They condensed into a brilliant yellow orb.  
  
The newly formed sun rose high into the sky.  
  
Mikoto saw herself gaze outward, a content look upon her face.  
  
--If only…--  
  
She felt she had been waiting for this moment her entire life, that she was still waiting for this  
  
moment, but feared it may never come.  
  
--If only…only…)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mikoto made a quick detour to her rooms. There she bathed and changed into some clean  
  
clothes. She pinned up her short hair which was still slightly damp, and pushed back the loose tendrils  
  
behind her tiny ears. Her new skirt was crisp and starched; it was colored a pale peach. The vest like  
  
top was a darker red, and the full sleeves were a bleach white. She still wore the black choker that had  
  
protected her against Vivi's shadow magic, but in addition was the pendant Blank had given her.   
  
She felt a lot better now. It was amazing what a simple bath did to her aching muscles.  
  
Mikoto went down to the busy part of the castle. This was where the injured were being taken.   
  
Things had calmed down here quite a bit. Most of the healers were either asleep or visiting relatives  
  
and friends. The newly healed patients were out in the city, recovering the pieces of their shattered lives  
  
and homes. Only the critical patients remained, resting in their sterile beds.  
  
She wove her way in and out of the beds, sliding between the rolling trays and chairs. She  
  
passed many victims of Kuja's attack, some better off than others. However she couldn't find the thief  
  
she was looking for. She saw a plume of red hair that could only be the bounty hunter, but he looked  
  
preoccupied at the moment.  
  
Mikoto had just begun to think he wasn't there when she heard a familiar voice, "Damn it! I'm  
  
perfectly fine! I don't see any reason why I can't leave-"  
  
"Please keep your voice down, other patients are resting." A tired sounding man said.  
  
Blank seemed to realize he was drawing the attention of everyone in the ward, "Look," he said  
  
more calmly, "there's no reason for me to be here, my leg is fine. If you would just let me leave I  
  
wouldn't be causing this much trouble."  
  
The man rubbed his face, "I'll talk to the head doctor, if she gives her permission you can  
  
leave."  
  
The thief shook his head, "Fine, fine." He slumped into his bed, and sighed a bit  
  
melodramatically. The doctor hurried off, muttering under his breath.  
  
Mikoto stepped forward tentatively, apparently Blank had not seen her yet, "You really should  
  
not chew his head off like that."  
  
His face turned towards her, his eyes masked by that belt, "Hey, Mikoto. What're you doing  
  
down here?"  
  
She smiled, "I came to see you. How is your leg?"  
  
"It's fine! But these morons won't let me leave! I've been stuck in here forever!"  
  
The genome sat down on the bed next to him, "From all the commotion you made, I am sure  
  
they will let you leave now."  
  
"'Bout time, too."  
  
She frowned, "Does it still hurt?"  
  
"No...I was knocked out for the most part. Then by the time I woke up it was already healed."  
  
"That is good."  
  
He shrugged, "Yeah, but...how's Zidane holding up? I haven't seen him."  
  
She looked away, "He and Garnet are grieving."  
  
"Bet he was shouting about a bastard Kuja, huh?"  
  
"You know him very well." she smiled inwardly.  
  
"Not really, he's just so predictable."  
  
Mikoto glanced at the thief through the corner of her eye. He was sitting next to her so she only  
  
saw his profile, and not for the first time she found herself wondering why he never took off that belt  
  
covering his eyes.  
  
She leaned a bit closer, "Blank?"  
  
He leaned back a fraction, "Yes...?"  
  
She studied him curiously for a moment, "Why do you wear that thing over your eyes?"  
  
"Umm...well...I'd rather not answer that..." he gave her a lopsided smile.  
  
Mikoto's brow crinkled, "Why not?"  
  
He paused, then leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Trust me."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I wonder why I do."  
  
He seemed pleased, "You trust me?"  
  
The genome looked over to him, and said hesitantly, "Yes..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you?"  
  
Why indeed? She did trust him, but at first it had more to do with the feelings she felt from him.   
  
Not from actual actions or words. However, now she trusted the thief, perhaps more than anyone else.   
  
It was a strange revelation.  
  
"I felt I could trust you."  
  
He laughed, "Isn't it a bit foolish to rely so heavily on feelings?"  
  
She snorted, "Not when I am involved."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Mikoto paused, she had decided to tell him, "I can...feel other people's emotions. And to a  
  
certain extent, influence them. But lately my power has been growing, and-"  
  
"You can influence other's emotions?"  
  
She looked to him, "Yes, but only-"  
  
His voice took a harsh tone, "You can make people feel things they might not otherwise feel?"  
  
Her heart started to beat rapidly, "Yes..."  
  
"And why didn't you tell me this?" his voice was angry.  
  
"I just did."  
  
He seemed not to hear her, "I thought you trusted me."  
  
"I do!"  
  
Blank turned away from her, crossing his arms, his voice now small, "I...thought you liked me."  
  
Her chest ached at hearing his words, "I...do..."  
  
His jaw clenched tightly, "How do I know that you didn't put this feeling into me?"  
  
"What?" she breathed, "What feeling?"  
  
He thought she was influencing him? That information rose many questions, but what feeling  
  
was he talking about? Her heart resumed its rapid pace, and her throat was dry. She almost couldn't  
  
think it. A sickening weight settled in her stomach, what if she was right?  
  
"Mikoto," his voice was sad, broken, "I want you to leave." 


	23. Treno

Disclaimer: I walked down the dimly lit path, and the wind whispered through the trees. The crinkling  
  
of dead leaves broke the solemn silence. Upon reaching the clearance, I saw a stone monolith. It's  
  
matte black surface marred by the elements. Brown ivy reached up the sides; the mangled ends  
  
caressing each crevice. I knelt before it and brushed away some of the overgrowth revealing letters  
  
that had taken umbrage under the foliage. I drew my hand back in shock, and I gasped. The sound  
  
carried over the clearing, and frightened the crows in the trees. Their glistening black bodies fading into  
  
the darkness. The letters spelt out a warning, a premonition of disastrous proportions. The very fate of  
  
the universe rested in that one little verse. "Final Fantasy IX belongs to Square-Enix."  
  
Yeah, that was a long disclaimer...I can't help myself. And thanks to Kaya for reviewing! Sorry for the  
  
long wait, I went back to Chicago for my aunt's wedding, and endured the week from hell. Exams are  
  
evil. I'm working on revising the early chapters too, so watch out for those.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
It was unseasonably cold. The giant red moon was now splattered across the sky, and the  
  
streams of energy seemed to draw all warmth from the surface of Gaia. It was a leech, or perhaps a  
  
parasite, sucking the very life out of the planet.  
  
Mikoto watched the sky with a morbid curiosity. She was high above the streets of Treno, the  
  
usual nighttime sounds eerily absent in the face of the blood splattering of the moon. The celestial body  
  
seemed to even draw out the sounds of the city, sucking up everything. She could even swear she felt a  
  
slight updraft, the ends of her tresses lifting up.  
  
She gripped the railing of the tower, needing the reassurance she was still on the ground.   
  
Mikoto looked down at her small hands, surprised at her reaction. Pulling her hands away as if they  
  
were burned, she stepped into the observatory not glancing back.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh...Indeed, yes...I see..."  
  
Dr. Tot shuffled around his tower top laboratory, picking up instruments seemingly at random.   
  
He was an odd little man, Mikoto thought. Barely reaching to her shoulder, Dr.Tot wore an old  
  
fashioned coat showing only his beak like nose. He had a pair of thick circular glasses and a top hat.   
  
Odd little man, indeed.  
  
"Hmmm...This may help...no, not that..."  
  
Mikoto waited a bit impatiently for him to finish his never ending thoughts. When the queen had  
  
sent her here to observe the broken moon, she had no idea she would have to deal with this weird guy.   
  
She was surprised he ever got anything done, he was always going off on some tangent. Outside she  
  
showed no agitation, but her tail was nearly thrashing.  
  
Patience...  
  
"Oh dear, what was I thinking? That will never do..."  
  
She repressed the urge to wave her hand in front of his face, "Dr. Tot? Were you not looking  
  
for the topography maps?"  
  
He glanced back at her and started, "My, my ,my...you're still here?"  
  
He forgot she was here? "Yes," she sighed wearily, "Remember? The queen sent me here to  
  
observe the moon, and you started to look for the map?"  
  
Dr. Tot pushed his glasses higher up his nose, "How could I forget? Yes, the map will be of  
  
much help indeed."  
  
With that he resumed his frantic search amongst his papers. He merely shifted the mess from  
  
one side of the workbench to the other, the papers in a giant disorganized pile. Mikoto turned away  
  
from him, her eyes settling on the ladder that led to the telescope. She climbed up into the dome, and  
  
was surrounded by a map of Gaia. It was rather archaic, and she even thought she saw a 'here be  
  
dragons'. Running her fingers over the surface she found that the map was raised. The mountain  
  
ranges stood out in sharp relief and dipped into the rolling plains and hills of the Mist Continent. The  
  
deep, jagged canyons of the Forgotten Continent dropped into the inside of the sphere like the cracked  
  
surface of a piece of pottery.  
  
But the telescope was what drew her attention. It was ancient looking, and made of brass.   
  
The long, almost phallic, cylinder was pointed into the nighttime sky at the destroyed moon. She bent  
  
over the eyepiece and looked through the many lenses, bringing the celestial body into view.  
  
The deep red of the moon filled her vision, and the debris of the explosion flew by the surface at  
  
an alarming pace. The irregular sphere was spinning rapidly too, showing the many crevices and  
  
plateaus on the moon. The iridescent streams of energy plunged into the moon, lighting up the inner  
  
core, and passing out of the holes on the surface. The energy erupted like magma from a volcano, then  
  
plunged back in only to repeat the cycle.   
  
Somehow that moon was assimilating the souls of Gaia like the Iifa Tree.  
  
The Iifa Tree, that was another problem. Queen Garnet had sent Alexandria's airship fleet to  
  
finally dispose of the threat, but the airships couldn't get within firing range of the infamous tree. The  
  
energy that the moon was absorbing seemed to originate from the tree, and protected it from outside  
  
dangers.  
  
A barrier of souls...  
  
Even then the souls were defying their birthplace and helping the enemy. It was rather sad,  
  
Mikoto thought. The souls that had helped to protect this planet were now being used to create a new  
  
Terra. Sad, and yet, ironic as well. It was funny what fate had in store for her unsuspecting victims.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hmmm...that is a problem..."  
  
Mikoto was sitting in Dr. Tot's parlor drinking tea, vaguely listening to him work out the  
  
possibility of the return of Terra and what it meant for Gaia. If his rambling could be called work.  
  
"Dr. Tot? Do you know what has happened to the moon?"  
  
The eccentric doctor sat down across from her, his feet not touching the floor, "Oh yes,  
  
something triggered it's explosion. I believe the explosion brought to light the mechanism for  
  
assimilation."  
  
She looked at him a bit shocked, "You mean the mechanism has been there all along?"  
  
"The red moon is not old, at least geologically. It was probably acquired within the last few  
  
million years. The geology of Gaia has pointed to the fact that the continents have shifted greatly from  
  
where they used to lay. This shifting was most likely caused from the extra gravity of the red moon."  
  
Mikoto nodded to this, she had read something similar in one of the many books in the  
  
Alexandrian library, "I understand the theory, but was not the hypothesis flawed? If I remember  
  
correctly the shifting of the continents took too long for the supposed mass of the moon. Either the  
  
moon was not the cause of the shift or-"  
  
"The moon weighed much less than what was thought." Dr. Tot interrupted. "This theory was  
  
ridiculed for if the moon was hollow then it would surely be ripped apart by the superior gravity of  
  
Gaia. The result of such an event would look identical to the view of the nighttime sky outside."  
  
"Something triggered the release of whatever was holding the moon together." Mikoto  
  
concluded.  
  
"Terran technology is greatly advanced from our own," Dr. Tot mused, "And I would not be  
  
surprised if they discovered a way to harness gravity to hold the red moon together. From what I  
  
learned of Garland from Zidane, the man had been waiting a long time to start the Terran agenda."  
  
"But millions of years?" Mikoto asked incredulously, "Even though the passage of time on  
  
Terra was slowed a great deal, no one is immortal. The only way he could have survived was if he had  
  
some device to either clone himself and transfer his mind or to heal himself entirely like a sarcophagus."  
  
"If the Terrans had developed a way to prevent a moon from splitting apart, do you think  
  
something simple like healing would not be completely understood be them?" Dr. Tot countered.  
  
"I suppose you have a point, but I never saw anything like that on Terra, or on the Invincible  
  
where Garland traveled constantly."  
  
Dr. Tot looked thoughtful, like usual, "Is there anything else that could explain it?"  
  
Mikoto searched her memories of the man, Garland. He was tall, and intimidating. Even to her  
  
old genome self, he had been unpleasant just to be around. Her old genome self which did not know  
  
what emotions meant had shrunk in his presence. With that black armor and the ever glowing red  
  
jewel...  
  
"He wore armor," she paused, "but not just any armor. It was... alive... His chest plate had a  
  
huge glowing red jewel in the center, and it pulsed, like a heart beat."  
  
"Perhaps that is what kept Garland alive across the span of time."  
  
They both paused for a moment.  
  
"The device has been up in the sky all along," Mikoto said, breaking the short silence, "It just  
  
needed the trigger."  
  
"Maybe that fiend Kuja has discovered the secret to the red moon."  
  
"I do not think Kuja is acting on his own. I think he is being controlled by the reincarnated  
  
spirit of Terra." Mikoto said hesitantly.  
  
"You believe in the reincarnation theory? Here I thought the only people who still believed that  
  
are those nimrods in Ipsen's Castle, The Picked." Dr. Tot laughed.  
  
"They are called The Chosen, and no, I do not believe in their prophecies."  
  
"Then tell me why you believe Kuja is being controlled."  
  
Mikoto sighed, "I met the revived soul of the planet Terra."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Well...that is interesting indeed..." Dr. Tot trailed off.  
  
"Interesting or not, I know what I saw." Mikoto said harshly. She remembered the pupil-less  
  
eyes of the spirit all too well.  
  
The doctor seemed thoughtful, "I conclude the only way to prevent the assimilation is to destroy  
  
the red moon."  
  
"And how exactly is that supposed to happen?" Mikoto asked. "I already have to weaken the  
  
spirit of Terra, and have no idea how to accomplish that. Now you say I have to somehow travel to the  
  
red moon and destroy it?"  
  
"...yes..."  
  
"And what of the energy streams creating a barrier around the moon? They prevented access  
  
to the Iifa Tree, why not the red moon as well?"  
  
"...you have a point..."  
  
"Is there even any atmosphere on the red moon? Do I need some kind of environmental suit  
  
like Garland wore, and where would I find one?"  
  
"While what you say is true, I believe the moon would have to have some atmosphere.   
  
Otherwise, the trigger would not be able to jump start the mechanism." Dr. Tot said rather quickly in  
  
order to prevent being cut off again.  
  
"So you think the trigger is on the moon itself?"  
  
He nodded, "It would be logical for the mechanism to start at the presence of the trigger, it was  
  
probably how the mechanism was designed after all. It would prevent the mechanism from being  
  
accidentally activated."  
  
She was silent for a moment, gazing into the tea, "The end of it all..."  
  
"The possibilities are grim." Dr. Tot said, surprisingly cheerful. "But you are going to stop it,  
  
am I correct?"  
  
She looked up, "Yes."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The city of Treno hadn't changed much even with the presence of the shattered moon hanging  
  
threateningly overhead. The dark streets were still silent save for the lilting melody that drifted through  
  
the air, possibly from the musicians at the waterfront entertaining the nobles. Thieves lurked in the  
  
shadows, not deterred in the least from their kleptomania.  
  
Mikoto strolled along the riverfront, the waves lapping gently at the stone walkway. Nobles  
  
were seated at the one of the many river side cafes, completely oblivious to the danger Gaia faced. But  
  
then, she thought, the only thing worth their small talk was the latest fashions, and what to do with their  
  
secret hordes of money.  
  
She sighed, and sat on one of the stone benches scattered along the bank of the river. The  
  
water was surprisingly clear, for the deteriorated state the rest of the city was in, and she could see the  
  
silver fish swimming against the current. Their sleek bodies reflected the street lights necessary in the  
  
perpetual twilight of the city.  
  
Looking up, she decided the sky was a lot like a reflection of the black waters running through  
  
Treno. The stars were the flashes of silver fish, and the water was the never-ending space between.   
  
Everything except the broken pieces of Luna had a counterpart.   
  
She wondered if the ancient people of Terra had really created the weapon in the sky, hanging  
  
innocently overhead until the right moment, then pulling the life out of the planet. Assimilation was  
  
something she knew about extensively as a genome. It was the process of converting the life energy of  
  
one planet into another. The life of one planet would be sacrificed to insure the continuation of the  
  
other.   
  
The ancient Terrans must have killed their planet. Perhaps due to the guilt of that revelation, or  
  
just maybe their own survival instinct they came to Gaia to live. They created their pawn Garland to  
  
produce the genomes, bodies for their dead souls. But Terra had been gone, where did the souls of the  
  
ancient Terrans go? Mikoto remembered the limbo world she had been drawn into, and shuttered at  
  
the thought of spending eternity drifting in the dead space.  
  
The souls of the ancient Terrans sought peace and respite. The soul of Terra sought only to  
  
live, and the only way these could be accomplished was the assimilation of the Lifestream of Gaia. So  
  
one had to die in order for the other to live. This was the way of all life, from the tiniest bacteria to the  
  
massive whales that swam the open oceans of Gaia.  
  
But was it really fair to destroy the lives of so many so a few could live? She looked around,  
  
seeing the countless people whose lives where ruined so a few nobles could live in comfort. It wasn't  
  
fair, but it could be fixed.  
  
She smiled, it could be fixed. 


End file.
